La separacion
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Cuando la desobediencia del ojiverde y el castaño llega demasiado lejos, terminan por ser vendidos a Oroku Saki. Al tener solo cuatro años al ocurrir eso, con el tiempo se olvidaron de sus otros dos hermanos y de su padre. Un dia, Destructor decide utilizar a sus hijos como chivos expiatorios para derrotar a sus enemigos. ¿Los hermanos Oroku descubriran sus origenes?
1. Chapter 1

_**O-O-O**_

**_La sangre es amarilla, dejate caer, consuelame otra vez porque no pienso volver; el suelo tiene sed, la vida es imprecisa, dejate caer_**

**_Los Tres_**

**_O-O-O_**

**Capitulo uno.**

Cuatro pequeñas tortugas de cuatro años veian una divertida caricatura en un viejo televisor. Los niños se veian contentísimos y de vez en cuando soltaban risas por las tonterías que hacían o decían los personajes animados. Su padre, una rata maestro en ninjitsu, aprovechaba para limpiar un poco la cocina, después de la comida. Sus hijos siempre dejaban algo que limpiar después de las tres.

-_Karen, tu sabes que no debes hacer caso a lo que digan los demás. Con que tu sepas lo que tu eres en realidad, esta bien.-_dijo una guapa mujer en el televisor. Su alumna –llamada Karen- había ido a decirle sobre el acoso que sufria de parte de sus compañeros de clases. Los hermanitos veian asombrados el televisor.

-Wow,-dijo Mikey con una sonrisa en su rostro.-seria genial tener una maestra así.

-Que nos apoyara en todo y nos ayude a salir de problemas, como Gabriela-sensei.-continua Leo igual de feliz.

-¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos una maestra?-pregunto Rafael mirando a los demás.

-Para eso debemos ir a una escuela.-explico Donnie con paciencia. Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, el pecoso de levanto y fue a la cocina a hacerle una pregunta a su padre. Los otros tres, casi sin saber porque, lo siguieron igual. Quizás era porque ellos también querían escuchar lal respuesta que Splinter le daría al menor.

-Papa…-llamo Mikey a su padre. El adulto volteo a verlo.-¿Por qué nosotros no vamos a la escuela?

La pregunta dejo pensativo al maestro. A pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta, pensaba que era algo complicado explicárselo a sus hijos. La verdad seria algo cruda para ellos. ¿Cómo decirle a tus hijos que no son aceptados simplemente por su aspecto? Sabia que era una excusa demasiado tonta, incluso para ellos.

Al final, se agacho a la altura de sus hijos y les explico:

-Bien Miguel Ángel… como puedes notar, tu, yo y tus hermanos no son como los personajes de las caricaturas ¿cierto?

-Hai. Si es cierto.-respondió.

-Hay personas que no entienden eso y se asustan al ver a alguien distinto a ellos. Y puedo decir que cuando se asustan, no reaccionan de forma amigable.

-Que tontos…-murmuro Rafa cruzando los brazos. La rata continuo:

-Ellos no miran que buenas personas detrás de nuestro aspecto.

-Pero, ¿eso significa que si queremos ser amigos de algún humano, no podríamos?-pregunto Leonardo.

-Hijos, se que en los programas que les gustan hay personas buenas que enseñan cosas a los niños. Pero… ustedes tiene un caso diferente.

-¿Un caso diferente?-cuestiono Donatello.

-Es complicado de explicar.-dijo su padre.-Se que lo entenderán cuando sean mas grandes.

Los cuatro niños se fueron. Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Donatello parecían satisfechos con la respuesta. Pero el pequeño ojiverde estaba inconforme. ¿Acaso solo por ser diferentes no podían integrarse a la sociedad? ¿Por qué diablos no podían?

-Te lo mostrare papa…-murmuro para si, sin que nadie le escuchara-te mostrare que los mutantes podemos será amigos de los humanos y podremos integrarnos con los demás. Y seremos mas felices.

O-O-O

-Donnie…

-Donnie…

-¡Hey, despierta!

El nombrado se tallo los ojos y despertó. Encontró a su hermano ojiverde sentado sobre su plaston, mirándolo con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres Rafa? Son las dos de la mañana.-se quejo el otro.

-Tienes que ayudarme.-respondió. No parecía haber estado durmiendo. Tenia la cara lavada y un improvisado cinturón hecho de tela. Vio lo que parecía ser una linterna pero no estaba seguro.-Es sobre lo de esta tarde.

-Papa ya lo explico, no somos aceptados por nuestro aspecto.-dijo Donnie. Entonces, empujo a su hermano y se volvió a tapar con las cobijas.-Deja de molestar.

Rafa cayo de sentón de la cama. Se sobo el trasero y pensó en un plan para atraer a su hermano.

-Vamos Donnie.-dijo desde el suelo-Tu eres muy inteligente y sabes mas que nadie que tengo razón. Quizás encontremos a una maestra como Gabriela-sensei que nos ayude a vivir en la superficie. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que es una tontería.-respondió el castaño aun sin quitarse las cobijas. La cara de Rafa se torno roja de desesperación. Subio de nuevo, puso a su hermano boca arriba y le dijo:

-¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame, ayuda… mmhhh.

-Callate Rafa.-lo regaño Donnie con el ceño fruncido.-Si despiertas a Splinter nos veremos un serio aprieto. Sobre todo porque nos queremos escapar de casa.

La carita del ojiverde se ilumino al escuchar esa frase de su hermano. Sonrió y le pregunto emocionado:

-¿Enserio me vas a ayudar?

-De acuerdo, pero regresamos temprano-se quito las cobijas de encima y bajo de la cama, seguido por Rafa-No queremos algún problema.

O-O-O

Los dos niños iban caminando por el sistema de alcantarillado mientras iban alumbrando el camino con las linternas que llevaban. El menos se sentía algo inseguro por lo que su hermano le propuso. Sabia que era una idea estúpida entonces ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Bien podía agarrarlo del brazo y amarrarlo a la cama si era necesario. La respuesta era simple: no quería que Rafa se enfrentara solo a eso.

-Tengo sueño hermano.-dice Donnie para intentar detener a su hermano.

-Aguanta un poco, ya llegamos.-respondió. Subieron por la escalera de la alcantarilla y el mayor se encargo de abrir la tapa. Era pesada pero es no lo detuvo. Al llegar a la banqueta, le hecho una mirada a su hermanito, quien aun seguía en la escalera. Parecia asustado. Rafa suspiro un poco fastidiado y le extendió la mano a su hermano.

-No te asustes, estaremos bien.-le aseguro el mayor. Donnie acepto su mano y subió

O-O-O

Caminaron por las calles. No estaban tan desiertas, incluso se podía decir que era peligroso si no fuera porque solo eran prostitutas –y la mayoría drogadas- tipos ebrios y algunos vagabundos.

-Rafa…-llamo el menor a su hermano al pasar por un callejón.-ese tipo me ve raro.

El ojiverde volteo a donde su hermano. Había un tipo recargado en la pared con otros tres a su alrededor y no le quitaba su fría mirada al menor. Rafa sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal pero, siguiendo su papel de chico rudo, tomo de la mano a Donatello y siguió su camino.

-No los mires hermano.

El pequeño estaba asustado y tenia razón para estarlo. No se daban cuenta pero la pandilla conversaba sobre los pequeños mutantes en el callejón.

-Mmm… esos no son niños normales.-dijo uno de ellos, llamado Rokuro

-No me digas,-respondió con sarcasmo, quien tenia por nombre Kenta-no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué eran? ¿Era mi imaginación o tenían la pie verde?-pregunto confundido otro, Goro, que estaba sentado en una caja de madera.

-Eran mutantes.-contesto el segundo al mando, Ichiro.

-¿Creen que podamos hacer algún negocio con ellos?-pregunto Rokuro.-No se, un circo de fenómenos o algo así.

-Mmmm…-pensó Kenta para luego sonreír maliciosamente-conozco a alguien que se interesaría mucho en ellos.

O-O-O

-Rafa, tengo sueño.-se quejo el castaño tallándose los ojitos-Este lugar me da miedo, el hambre no me deja en paz y quiero a mi papa.

El ojiverde ignoro las quejas de su hermano menor. Solo habían caminado cinco kilómetros, no era para tanto. Justo en ese momento, pasaron por una esquina de prostitutas.

-Hola niño…-dijo una de ellas, acercándose al mayor de los dos pequeños-_Hijole, _creo que fume demasiado de la verde Joselyn,-continuo dirigiéndose a otra mujer que estaba a lado de ella-veo a estos niños verdes.-luego, volvió a fijar sus ojos rojos en ellos-Son tan lindos, lastima que no puedo tener hijos. Niños, ¿esos tipos son de ustedes?

Ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y vieron a los cuatro tipos del callejón atrás de ellos, caminando a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos.

-Corre Donnie.-le dijo en voz baja el mayor. Sin embargo, Donatello estaba paralizado por el miedo-¡Te he dicho que corras, estúpido!

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían. Los sujetos no tardaron en comenzar a perseguirlos. Rafael nunca soltó la mano de su hermanito en todo el trayecto, saltaba sobre los obstáculos, pasaba por debajo de cosas demasiado altas para saltarlas pero nunca la soltó.

En un momento dado, el ojiverde tuvo la idea de meterse en callejón, pensando que así los confundiría. Pero, como es obvio, solo termino por acorralarlos. Ambos chiquillos saltaban para intentar alcanzar el borde del muro y poder saltarlo pero era imposible. Entonces, la luz que proyectaba la luna fue bloqueada, provocando que ambos voltearon solo para encontrarse con los cuatro… no, tres sujetos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, creí que las tortugas estaban en peligro de extinción.-comento Rokuro con ironia en su voz.

-Vengan niños, los llevaremos a su casa.-dijo el líder extendiendo sus manos para alzarlos. El miedo se apodero de ambos, e involuntariamente se abrazaron. Cuando el hombre se acerco a solo treinta centímetros de su rostro, el labio inferior de Donatello comenzó a temblar y sus ojos cafés se cristalizaron. Unos segundos después, soltó un alarido y lloraba sin parar.

-¡Papa!-gritaba sin cesar-¡Quiero a mi papa!

Los pandilleros se percataron de que comenzaban a llamar mucho la atención. Algunas luces de los edificios eran prendidas al escuchar el llanto del pequeño y sus dueños estaban listos para ir a ver que pasaba.

-¡Carajo!-exclamo Goro-¡Ichiro debería estar aquí!

Como si fuera magia, una camioneta blanca apareció enfrente de ellos, y era conducida por Ichiro. Los tres pandilleros sonrieron al ver a su compañero. Rokuro le tapo la boca a Donatello y lo apretó tan fuerte contra su pecho que no podía ni mover sus manos, mientras que Goro fue por Rafael, quien no dejaba de patearlo.

-Matilde, te juro haber escuchado a un niño llorar por su padre.-dijo un hombre dueño de un departamento del edificio, abriendo su ventana. Pero, si la hubiera abierto dos segundos antes, hubiera podido ver como los perversos hombres subían a los niños a la camioneta para desaparecer en la noche.

**Yey! Al fin! ¡Ya quería hacer esta historia :D! **

**Si, se que no es la gran cosa pero ya verán como ire poniéndole mas emoción al fic. Veo que a muchas les gusto la idea y espero recibir sus lindos reviews :3 O no muy lindos, lo que sea solo díganme que les pareció. Y si, Splinter se dara cuenta de que sus hijos o están y TAMBIEN, Karai tendrá un papel importante en la historia Y NO, no fui yo quien mato a Karla Suarez. **

**Ahora, a buscar una imagen de portada :D**

**Adios y comenten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews chicas, significan mucho para mi :3 Espero que pronto haya mas y mas chicas lean esto. Como sea, espero que les guste el episodio y den follow para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones :D**

**Comencemos:**

_**O-O-O**_

**_Vagando por un tramo de tu ciudad natal, esperas que algo o alguien te diga a donde ir_**

**_Pink __Floryd_**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Niño, cállate!-le grito Rokuro a la tortuga menor, quien no había parado de llorar.

-Papa…-empezó a murmurar-Quiero a mi papa… y a Leo… ¡quiero a mi hermanito!

-¡Ahí esta tu hermano!-le reclamo el adulto, señalando a Rafael.

-El es Rafael…-le contesto, ya mas calmado.

Fue cuando el tipo entendió.

-Y tu quieres a Leo.-le dijo. El pequeño asintió.

-Shinken ni Saki-san, sotogawa...-decia Kenta por el celular. Estaba hablando su lengua madre, japonés- hai…¿Anata ga nozomu yō ni hen'i-taidearu? ... Yoku, watashitachiha dekirudeshou.

Y colgó.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto Goro, quien aun seguía luchando con Rafael para que el niño no se liberara.

-Con quien les dije que se interesaría mucho en ellos.-contesto sonriendo. Luego vio al niño ojiverde y le dijo:-Y pensar que tu y el otro me iban a dar tanto dinero, adefesios.

-¡Suéltenme!-le exigió el pequeño-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Goro, ya desesperado, le puso su navaja en el cuello y Rafael dejo de moverse. Una gota de sudor frio cayo por su cuello, al sentir el frio de la navaja tan cerca de su piel.

-¿Ves?-le dijo el pandillero-Si te mueves o intentas escapar, te cortare el cuello ¿entendido?

Rafael trago saliva.

-_Hai…_-y el hombre lo soltó. Con sus manitas toco su cuello, solo para asegurarse de que aun lo tenia. Al percatarse de que así era, gateo hasta su hermano menor y lo abrazo. El también tenia miedo. Quería ir a casa, quería librarse de esos hombres pero la amenaza que había recibido lo había dejado helado.

-Ya, ya…-consolo el mayor a su hermanito en voz bajita, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-Vamos a estar bien…-no pudo evitarlo y soltó una lagrima de sus ojos verdes-Nunca permitiría que te lastimaran… y menos si es por mi culpa como ahora.

-No es tu culpa Rafa. Solo querías ver lo que había arriba, es todo-dijo Donatello, igual susurrando.

-Aunque no creas que es mi culpa,-continuo el ojiverde abrazándolo con mas fuerza-te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que te lastimen.

Donnie sonrió ligeramente al sentir la muestra de afecto de parte de su hermano. Por unos segundos, olvido completamente que estaba siendo secuestrado por unos desconocidos. Sabia que si estaba con Rafael, todo saldría bien. El tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a su hermano mayor. Entre todo esos pensamientos, el chiquillo bostezo.

-Tengo sueño…-murmuro. Rafael también bostezo.

-Yo también…

Ambos quelonios se acomodaron para dormir, uno encima del otro.

-Rafa.-llamo el menor-¿A dónde crees que no lleven?

-No se…-le respondió.-Pero mientras estemos juntos, nada nos pasara.

O-O-O

-_¡Papa! ¡Quiero a mi papa!_

_-Papa… Quiero a mi papa… y a Leo… ¡Quiero a mi hermanito!_

_-¡Sueltame!_

Splinter ya no pudo soportar mas esas vocecitas en el fondo de su cabeza y se despertó. Sentia una piedra en el corazón, como si supiera que algo no estaba bien. Ahora, ¿de quienes eran las voces que escuchaba que le sonaban tan terroríficamente familiares? La angustia no lo dejaba en paz, así que se levanto.

Camino al cuarto de los pequeños y el primero que vio fue el de Leonardo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Leo durmiendo cómodamente. Pero algo estaba mal, Splinter sabia que algo seguía mal. El siguiente cuarto era el de Rafael pero se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta de este abierta. Corrio al borde de la puerta y casi se desmaya ahí mismo. No había ni rastro de la pequeña tortuga.

¨Tranquilízate Yoshi¨ pensó mientras, buscaba entre las cobijas, solo por si acaso ¨Quizás esta en el cuarto de Miguel Ángel o de Donatello¨

Al darse vuelta para entrar a los demás cuartos, ambas puertas estaban abiertas pero había una diferencia. En la habitación de Mikey ¡estaba Mikey! Mientras que en la de Donatello no había nadie.

-No…-murmuro la rata. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a correr por la guarida hasta llegar a las alcantarillas, donde gritaba los nombres de sus dos hijos desaparecidos.

-¡Donatello! ¡Rafael!-gritaba desesperado-¡Un dos tres por ambos!-se le ocurrió decir.- ¡Si es un juego, ya no es chistoso jovencitos!

Pero no salían de ni un solo lugar. Fue cuando tuvo la idea de salir a la superficie para buscar. Corrio en cuatro patas para poder alcanzar mas velocidad hasta llegar a la tapa de alcantarilla la cual estaba abierta.

¨_Kuso¨ _maldijo mentalmente. Subio las escaleras frenéticamente. Anduvo buscando por todas las calles que había hasta que los primeros rayos del sol salieron, siempre evitando las miradas de curiosos. Ni un solo rastro de sus hijos. Finalmente, se dio por vencido. Splinter cayo de rodillas y lloro hasta que le dolio el pecho. Sollozo como si su dolor fuera suficiente para que Donatello y Rafael regresaran. Quería pensar que todo esta siento una horrible pesadilla, que despertaría y que sus cuatro hijos estarían en su cama, que los veria sanos y salvos y luego le preguntarían: ¨¿Qué hay de desayunar?¨

-No…-gimio en voz baja-esto no puede ser posible… mis hijos… mi mundo… se han ido…

O-O-O

Regreso a la alcantarilla con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado. Hubiera querido quedarse un poco mas pero la luz del día había comenzado a salir y no quería ser visto. Al llegar a la alcantarilla, ninguno de sus hijos se había despertado aun. Mejor para el. Ocupaba unos minutos mas a solas con el. Decidio ir a meditar un rato al dojo para acomodar sus pensamientos.

Poco rato mas tarde, sintió una presencia en su cuarto. Era Leonardo.

-¿Qué ocurre Leonardo?-le pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-¿Dónde están… Rafa y Donnie?-pregunto el chiquito preocupado. Las orejas de su sensei bajaron por la tristeza. El niño de ojos azules se dio cuenta y le pregunto:

-Papa ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tiene que ver con mis hermanos?

La inteligencia de Leonardo en esa clase de temas era sorprendente. Splinter asintió levemente.

-¿Ellos… ellos están bien, verdad papa?-volvió a preguntar con los ojos algo cristalizados. Splinter lo abrazo fuertemente, a lo cual, Leo correspondió al abrazo. Sentir los bracitos de su hijo mayor, lo hizo pensar: ¨Aun te quedan dos vidas por las que velar Yoshi¨

-No lo se hijo,-le respondió-pero te juro que hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para que tus hermanos regresen sanos y salvos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo Leonardo.

O-O-O

El viaje dentro del avión fue largo. Claro, después de todo ¿Quién dijo que ir de Nueva York a Japón seria un viaje de diez minutos? Mientras los hombres iban en la cabina del avión, los dos hermanitos iban en una jaula, con cadenas en las manos y separados. El frio se hacia mas evidente mientras mas se acercaban al continente europeo. Cuando ya no pudo soportar mas, Donnie hizo lo que puso por pasar sus piernas con la cadena para poder abrazarlas y conservar calor.

Pero al hacerlo, algo salto de su cinturón. El niño se sorprendió y lo miro. Había saltado fuera de su jaula aunque no muy lejos y podía ver cada detalle. Era un medallón de oro oxidado con algunas joyas en la tapa. Fue cuando recordó que dentro de eso, había una foto de sus hermanos y su padre. Intento alcanzarlo pero las cadenas se lo impedían.

-Rafa…-llamo el menor a su hermano, quien había estado todo el rato volteado.-Tengo miedo… ¿A dónde nos llevan?

-No lo se.-respondió cortante.-Solo espero que estemos bien.

Donnie asintió y miro a otro lado. Realmente quería saber a donde diablos lo llevarían. ¿Con una familia? ¿A experimentar con el? ¿Lo separarían de su hermano? Diablos, tenia hambre, mucha hambre. Era hora de desayunar para el, mas nadie había ido a darles algo que llevarse a la boca. Ni un trozo de pan duro siquiera. Sin querer, se quedo dormido recargado en un barrote.

O-O-O

-¡Despierta tortuga!-gritaba Ichiro, agitadolo violentamente. Rafael se despertó y le mando una mirada de desprecio. Al hombre no le importo y lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo afuera del avión. Aun llevaba las cadenas. Al salir, mientras el líder de los pandilleros hablaba con un guardia sobre las tortugas y que ocupaba ver a Oroku Saki en ese momento, Donatello miro a su hermano mayor.

Podia ver que Rafa tenia miedo pero no lo demostraba. Como el, solo quería regresar a casa, volver a estar con su padre y sus hermanos. Pensaba en todo eso cuando un hombre desconocido se le acerco:

-¿Hablas japonés?-le pregunto. Donnie dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Algunas palabras.-respondió tímidamente. El hombre asintió y le dijo otras palabras en japonés al pandillero. Parecían ser alguna especie de respuesta afirmativa porque el hombre sonrió y tomo a ambos niños por el brazo para llevarlos al enorme edificio que había enfrente de ellos. Rafael seguía forcejeando pero Goro era mas fuerte que el y termino dándose por vencido.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y no había nadie en el edificio mas que tipos con trajes extraños y katanas en sus espaldas. A ambos niños les pusieron los pelos de punta sus ojos de mosca gigante. Subieron por un elevador gigantesco que los condujo hasta el ultimo piso del inmueble. La oscuridad se hacia notar entre todo eso. Otra puerta se abrió, caminaron un par de metros y los tipos los tiraron al suelo, de forma que quedaran hincados ante la gran silla que había en el fondo del cuarto.

Apenas si se podía destinguir quien estaba sentado en la silla. Era alguien con una armadura y un casco que cubria gran parte de su cara y su cabeza.

-Buen trabajo Kenta.-dijo el hombre de armadura acercándose a los niños.-Veo que no estabas mintiendo.

-Por supuesto que no.-respondió el pandillero. Rafael pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz-Le dije que serian perfectos para todos los experimentos que tiene planeados.

¿Experimentos?

-Excelente-dijo el hombre- ahora quiero que los lleven a-

-¿Papa?-se escucho una voz infantil detrás de ellos. Todos los presentes, incluyendo las tortugas, giraron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Una niña japonesa, con un corte de cabello curioso y yukata negra estaba parada en el borde de la puerta. Parecia algo confundida.-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-¡Karai!-gruño-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Son tortugas?-pregunto Karai acercándose a los mutantes.-¡Que lindos!-y les da un abrazo.

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. Pocos segundos después, apareció en la entrada de la oscura habitación, una mujer pelirroja con ojos ámbar y vestida con blusa blanca y falda larga. Corrio a la niña mientras decía:

-¡Karai chan! ¿Para eso quería que le llevara un vaso de- su mirada se topo con la de su amo y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos para luego empezar a pedir perdón.-Perdon, perdon, lo siento muchisismo amo Destructor. Me distraje un momento y perdí de vista a Karai, lo siento mucho.

-¡Ahorrate los pretextos Kasumi!-le exigió Destructor con tono amenazador.

-_Hai.-_obedecio la mujer.

-Padre, pero mira que lindos son.-dice la niña. Pero entonces, Karai dio cuenta que tienen cadenas en las manos y se indigno muchísimo-¿Por qué tienen cadenas? No pueden hacerle daño a nadie. Tengoku no sake no tame ni* padre.

Karai, quitándose un broche del cabello, comenzó a quitarle las cadenas a los niños. Primero fue con el de ojos cafés, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió también. Luego, siguió con Rafa.

-_Arigato gozaimasu.-_agradecio en el poco japonés que sabia.

-De nada.-le dijo Karai. Luego se levanto y le dijo a su padre:-Papa, dejame quedarme con ellos. Los cuidare como si fueran mis hermanos y entrenaran conmigo como ninjas del clan del pie. Prometo que siempre los guiare en el camino del ninja y nunca les faltara nada.

El hombre siguió clavando su mirada en la niña, pero Karai no se daba por vencida. Destructor volvió a repetir las palabras de su hija mentalmente; cuando llego a ¨ninjas del clan del pie¨ pensó que era muy atractiva esa propuesta. No tenia ninjas en su clan, al menos que fueran sus hijos, como lo era esa joven kunoishi en entrenamiento. Quizás si los entrenaba, podrían llegar a ser tan buenos como el. Miro a los niños mutantes que estaban enfrente de su trono. Se veía que tenían condición como para entrenar.

-Esta bien Karai.-dijo por fin-Pueden quedarse con nosotros.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ilusionada. Su padre asintió y volvió a abrazar a las tortugas.

-Pero debes saber que si se quedaran, tendrán que entrenar como ninjas del clan del pie y obedecerme en todo momento.-le volvió a decir el mayor.-¿Entendieron los tres?

-_Hai-_respondieron los niños.

-¡Tengo nuevos hermanos!-festejo la niña. Luego se dirigió a los pequeños-Mi nombre es Karai, y voy a ser su nueva hermana mayor ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Estaban demasiado aturdidos como para contestar. ¿Tenian una nueva familia? ¿Qué pasaría con sus hermanos y con su padre?

-No se preocupen,-continuo Karai al ver que las tortugas estaban asustadas.-no les hare daño. Ahora yo los protegeré como si fueran mis hermanos. Bueno, ¡lo son!

Ambos niños sonrieron. Esa niña realmente les caia bien y parecía ser buena persona. Quizás no era tan malo quedarse ahí después de todo. Kasumi miro a su amo con agradecimiento.

-Al fin tendrá alguien con quien jugar.-fue lo que dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, ahora ve y cuida que no se metan en problemas.-le ordeno.

-¿Cómo debería llamarlos?-pregunto la mujer-Nunca dijeron sus nombres.

-Sus vidas anteriores han terminado,-dijo Destructor mirando a las tortugas-de ahora en adelante sus nombres serán… Jiro y Daichi. Y serán mis hijos.

-¿Daichi? ¿Jiro?-pregunto Karai-¡Esos nombres son geniales! Vengan hermanos, les quiero mostrar la casa. Esta es la oficina de padre pero-

-Alto Karai.-interrumpio el hombre de armadura-Primero que nada, les debemos hacer un examen medico a tus hermanos para saber si están sanos. ¿No queras que se enfermen o si?

-Por supuesto que no.-respondió. Miro a sus hermanos y es dijo:-Vengan, iremos con el medico para que los revise.

Y dicho esto, cerro la puerta de la sala.

***¨Por todos los cielos¨**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D Los nombres de los chicos los saque de internet –como todos los nombres en japonés :P- Jiro es ¨segundo hijo¨, osea Rafa y Daichi es Donatello que significa ¨listo, inteligente¨ Ahora, respondamos los reviews. Ahora si prometo contestarlos en todos los caps**

**marita: **Gracias por comentar. Veo que estas presente en la mayoría de mis historias, muchas gracias :D La verdad, pensaba que el inicio estaba horrible pero gracias por decir que fue bueno, me ayudo de cierta forma a seguir. Lastima que se hayan metido en ese lio pero parece que les esta empezando a gustar que Karai sea su hermana. Aunque Destructor… mmm… no creo que sea tan buen padre para estos dos :/ Espero tu review :D

**leolover3: **Gracias a t también por comentar. Esta historia esta desde noviembre no la podía dejar pasar XD Ay, me haces sonrojar :3 Estoy segura que tu igual escribes bien. Espero tu review :D

**I Love Kittens Too: **Genial, una nueva lectora :D Lo se, nuestros niños están metidos en un tremendo problema. Y lo peor será cuando crezcan, estará horrible. ¡Diablos! Estoy contándoles la historia ¡corten, corten!

**No olviden mi Deviantart, Mariposa94 –nada que ver con el nombre de aquí, lo se- donde subiera algunos dibujos que tienen que ver con la historia al igual que algunos random :P **

**En fin, comenten, den follow, favoritos y nos vemos en el proximo cap que espero tener listo pronto **

**Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, perdón por tardar en actualizar. Muchos compromisos para una mente como la mia :P He estado pensando en muchas ideas para mi fic… espero que les guste ver como torturo a Donnie psicológicamente y a Rafa físicamente XD No, enserio... Soy mala.**

**Bueno ya, basta de estar hablando como ebria y hay que iniciar esto. **

**Comencemos!**

_**O-O-O**_

_**Hubo momentos en lo que no solo me olvide de mi, sino tambien de lo que soy**_

_**Samuel Beckett**_

_**O-O-O**_

**Capitulo 3**

-Quedate quieto Jiro.-dice una enfermera. Pero al pequeño no quería que lo picaran, esa aguja se veía muy grande.

-Vamos hermano, no te va a doler.-intenta tranquilizarlo Karai.-No te va a pasar nada.

-No, no quiero.-se queja Jiro, retorciéndose en la camilla.

-Vamos Jiro, enserio no te va a doler.-entonces se arremango la manga y dijo le dijo a la enfermera con valentía:-¡Picame a mi también!

-Pero Karai chan, uste-empezó a decir la enfermera pero la niña la volvió a interrumpir:

-¡Que ha mi también me piques!-volvió a decir. La enfermera se puso nerviosa, pues ahí estaba Destructor a pesar de que no la veía. Karai se quedo esperando el piquete de la aguja pero solo escucho el quejido de su hermano. Se volteo rápidamente y encontró que Jiro estaba con un seño fruncido al sentir el piquete de parte de la mujer. Había dolido bastante y ni siquiera lo había preparado. En cambio, Daichi fue mas fácil de inyectar. Había sido mas dócil que su hermano mayor y no perdieron tiempo.

Después de ponerles todas las inyecciones que ocupaban, los tres niños subieron a una limosina y partieron por las calles de Tokio a su nuevo hogar. Las calles llenas de personas de ojos rasgados y los arboles con hojas rosas eran totalmente desconocido para ellos. Ambos niños se miraron mutuamente al observar el nuevo mundo al que eran expuestos.

-No se preocupen _kyodai_ Tokio es increíble. La casa es muy grande y pueden escoger el cuarto que quieran.-les dijo Karai-Pero deberán aprender japonés, es algo que es básico en Japón, si no, no podrán comunicarse con todos.

Daichi y Jiro asintieron y siguieron viendo por la ventana, mientras pensaban en giro que acababa de dar su vida.

O-O-O

Después de veinte minutos de estar en carro, llegaron a la mansión del clan del pie. Una enorme barda negra cubria todo y la mansión de color café con tejas negras. Las tortuguitas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la casa. Había ninjas del clan del pie resguardándolo todo y cámaras en cada esquina. El jardín estaba bastante bien cuidado y muchas personas se encargaban de el. Unos segundos después, el coche se estaciono enfrente de la puerta y el conductor se bajo para abrirles a los niños.

-Vengan chicos, les mostrare sus cuartos.-dijo Karai tomando de la mano a Daichi.-Hay unos grandes y si tienen suerte podrán escoger los mejores.

O-O-O

-Y este es tu cuarto Jiro.-dijo la niña abriendo una puerta blanca. Era color café claro con cuadros de cerezos y armas de ninjitsu y una ventana pequeña en una pared. Una cama con cabecera de metal estaba en el fondo del cuarto con un closet y un escritorio en el fondo.

Jiro camino lentamente dentro del cuarto, tocando las paredes y viendo los muebles que había. No recordaba nada de eso en su habitación anterior. De hecho, no recordaba mucho de su habitación anterior. Demasiados cambios para su joven mente había empezado a afectar sus recuerdos.

-Me gusta. _Arigato gozaimasu ane.-_agradecio el pequeño quelonio con una sonrisa.

-De nada _ototo_.-le respondio Karai. Luego se dirigió a Daichi y dijo:-Ahora te mostrare el tuyo.

Lo tomo de la mano y cerro la puerta del cuarto del de ojos esmeralda, quien apenas vio que los otros salieron, se tiro a la cama. No podía creer que todo lo que había cambiado su vida. Ahora tenia una nueva hermana, una nueva casa, una niñera, un cuarto y un nuevo padre. Pero lo que le asustaba era el ultimo; se veía tan… frio y distante, todo lo contrario a su antiguo padre. Quería a su hermana pero su vida anterior le hablaba a gritos.

-Mi vida anterior a terminado…-murmuro el niño-ya no sere mas Rafael Hamato… ahora sere Oroku Jiro…

O-O-O

-Y este es el tuyo Daichi.-dijo Karai, llevando a su hermanito a la puerta de su nueva habitación. Era similar a la de Jiro, solo que tenia las paredes de color verde y los cuadros eran distintos.

Esta vez, Daichi se quedo viendo todo lo distinto que era ese cuarto al suyo. El escritorio tenia libros y algunas plumas y cuadernos, todo para que el pudiera estudiar. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas lindas que había, sentía que algo le faltaba.

-Mira,-dice la niña señalando un cuadro de la pared-estas son katanas, son mis armas preferidas.

-Karai…-la llamo-quiero a mi papa… me quiero regresar a mi casa, extraño a mi familia…

-Vamos hermanito,-lo consuela abrazandolo-ahora yo soy tu familia. ¿No estas emocionado?

-Si pero…-intenta explicar el niño de ojos cafés pero se quedo a medias.

-Mira, no te pongas así. Prometo que si te quedas a mi lado, nunca nadie te va a lastimar.-prometio Karai poniendo su mano en el pecho. Daichi sonrió y comento:

-Jiro también lo prometió…

-Ahora yo también lo prometo.-dice la chica.

-Gracias hermanita.-le dice devolviendo el abrazo.

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién es tu familia?-pregunto Karai.

-Tu, Destructor y Jiro.-respondió el menor.

-Así es.

O-O-O

Leonardo estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su hermano menor. Últimamente se había obsesionado con encontrar a sus hermanos. No le habían dicho nada a pesar de que ya había pasado un día. A veces insistía en que le dijeran la verdad pero Splinter le dijo que todo a su tiempo. Y Leo se hacia el tontito.

-¡Rafa! ¡Donnie!-gritaba Mikey por toda la alcantarilla. O al menos por la guarida. Hasta que finalmente se canso y se sento a lado de su hermano mayor quien miraba la tele.

-Leo…-lo llamo con su tierna voz. El chico de pañuelo azul lo volteo a ver y Mikey le pregunto:-¿En donde están mis hermanos? Dime la verdad ¿Se han ido para no volver?

Splinter, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí para ver como estaban sus hijos, escucho lo que había dicho Miguel Ángel. Sabia que la realidad era amarga en esos momentos pero su hijo era mas inteligente de lo que podía aparentar. Tarde o temprano le debia de decir lo que estaba ocurriendo en la familia.

-Miguel Ángel…-lo llamo. El pequeño pecoso le miro y la rata se quedo sin palabras para explicarle. Sus ojitos azules comenzaron a cristalizarse. Se sento lentamente a su lado y Leo apago la tele. Luego dijo:-No se como explicarte todo lo que esta pasando.

-No mientas solo para ocultarme algo que ocupe saber.-le advirtió Mikey al mayor.

-Tus hermanos… decidieron salir a ver el mundo pero… creo que no encontraron el camino a casa o algo así.-esa había sido la forma mas dulce que había encontrado para explicarle a su hijo.-Y si tenemos suerte… ellos ahora están junto a Dios.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se fueron sin despedirse de nosotros?-pregunto el pecoso con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No lo se hijo.-le respondió abrazandolo y dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera en su pecho.-Pero voy a buscarlos… y le exigirás respuesta ¿de acuerdo?

-Quiero… quiero ir con ellos.-pidio Mikey ente llantos.

-Eso no podrá ser posible hijo.-contesto Splinter aguantándose las ganas de llorar al ver a su hijo menor así.

¨Chicos…¨ pensó el menor aferrándose a la yukata de su padre ¨Chicos, los quiero¨

**Bien, siento que me salió mas corto que de costumbre pero es que enserio… tengo sueño. Ocupo dormir mas enserio XD. Pero prometo que el proximo sera mas largo que este, palabra de tortuga. Bueno, guardo rápido porque mi madre piensa que estoy haciendo un proyecto de ingles D: Contestare sus reviews rápido **

**Bilbogirl: **Entiendo, yo también me he quedado mucho tiempo leyendo algo y luego veo que es bien tarde y no dejo review :P Si estoy loca XD Siento que seria demasiado desalmada poner a los chicos con una familia super malvada así que a Karai la hice un poco mas amable que en la serie. Pienso que con el tiempo se ira siendo mas fría así que los chicos se tendrán solo el uno al otro. Los hermanos Hamato y los Oroku se tardaran varios años en encontrarse pero de que tendrán que pasar muuuuuchas cosas para eso.

Espero tu review amiga!

**marita: **Gracias por comentar. Splinter sufrió mucho al no encontrar a sus hijos, ¿Qué padre no lo haría? Si con perderme de vista dos segundos en el super, mi madre enloquece XD Pero espero que sus dos hijos le sirvan para poder olvidar tanto dolor

**Enserio agradezco sus reviews y de no ser por las visitas, creo que ya lo hubiera dejado :´D Hay bastantes de hecho –sin presumir- Gracias por el fav, comenten y den follow.**

**Los veo en el próximo cap :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, si, si, si. Perdon por tardarme demasiado en actualizar. Ocupaba mas tiempo en mis tareas y en entrenamiento. Últimamente me esa dando mucho eso de correr y quiero darme tiempo en eso también. No se asusten, lo mas probablemente será que sea temporal, no las olvidare chicas :3**

**Antes de iniciar, me gustaría decirles que hay una pagina en facebook que administro y me gustaría que le dieran like. Es muy buena, no soy la fundadora pero subo imágenes y algunas traducciones de imágenes o viñetas. Se llama ¨TMNT 2012-Amo ser una tortuga¨ Se los agradecería mucho, además que subo algunas portadas de mis fics ahí :D**

**Ya sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el episodio y algunas explicaciones al final.**

**_O-O-O_**

**_El recuerdo de tu calor me mantiene vivo, me mantiene vivo cuando me quemo y el mundo se me viene encima_**

**_Antony and the Johnsons _**

**_O-O-O_**

**Capitulo 4**

Karai estaba sentada en la cocina de la mansión, esperando a que Kasumi preparara el desayuno. No se extraño en lo mas mínimo que Jiro y Daichi no se levantaran, los tres días que habían estado ahí se solían despertar tarde. Su padre ya quería comenzar a entrenarlos pero por suerte, ella lo convenció que se esperara a que se acostumbraran. Pero era obvio que a un hombre como Oroku Saki, no tenia demaciada paciencia como para eso.

En un momento dado, el hombre entro a la sala con un frasco en la mano. Karai se sorprendió un poco cuando su padre le dio el objeto a su niñera y, poniendo atención a los murmullos de los adultos, escucho la conversación:

-Pon esto en la comida de Daichi y Jiro.-susurro el hombre.

-¿Qué es…

-Es una medicina. Olvidaran cualquier cosa de su vida pasada.-la cara de la mujer s¿hizo una mueca de susto.-No te preocupes, no les hará daño, se disolverán a los cuatro minutos.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto ella.

-Esa medicina costo muchísimo, no quiero que la desperdicies.-fue lo que le contesto. Kasumi no se quejo y respondió con un: ¨Hai, Saki san¨ Destructor se fue, no sin antes de revolver ligeramente el cabello de su hija.

-Ohaio chichi.-saludo la niña asiática. Se quedo algo preocupada por la conversacion de los adultos. ¿Acaso iban a drogar a sus hermanos? Pero por lo que había escuchado, era para que olviidaraan su vida pasada. Karai no quería que sus hermanos sufrieran por el pasado. Quizás era la mejor opción…

-Karai-chan.-la llamo Kasumi-Ire a despertar a sus hermanos, regreso en un momento. Compermiso.

-Propio.-y dicho eso, la mujer de ojos ámbar salió. Sin poder evitarlo, la niña se acerco a los tres platos que había en la barra de la cocina. Uno estaba bien, no había nada pero en los otros dos, tres pastillas descansaban sobre la avena.

Karai comenzó a sentir remordimiento por eso y quito una pastilla de cada plato. Sentia que si hacia eso, quizás algo podría cambiar. No quería que sus hermanos olvidaran del todo sus orígenes pero tampoco quería que vivieran mal por eso.

Entonces escucho como los tacones de la pelirroja hacían tic-toc por el pasillo seguido de otros pasos. Sumergio las pastillas en la avena y corrió a sentarse.

-Ohaio ane.-saludaron al mismo tiempo las tortugas. Saki ya les había dado una bufanda roja para que usaran y algunas vendas color negro para que se pusieran en las piernas y manos. Les prometió que a los siete recibirían su bandana.

-Ohaio Daichi y Jiro.-les devolvió el saludo. Ambos niños se sentaron en la mesa de madera negra y la mujer les sirvió los platos. La niña mayor se sentía mal por cada cucharada que los niños tomaban de sus platos pero algo en su corazón evitaba que hiciera algo.

Como si en verdad quisiera que olvidaran…

O-O-O

La torre de cubos de madera se iba haciendo mas alta a cada cubo que el menor ponía.

-No te muevas Leo…-le pidió Mikey con la esperanza de que así fuera.

-Te juro que lo intento.-respondió el mayor, que estaba cerca de la torre como podía.

-Quiero hacerla tan alta como tu.-dijo el otro con una sonrisa. Puso el ultimo cubo y la torre termino de la altura de su hermano. Mikey comenzó a aplaudir de la alegría de haber logrado su meta.-¡Hay que tomar una foto!-exclamo y luego grito:-¡Papi, papi!

-¿Qué ocurre Miguel Ángel?-pregunto Splinter entrando a la sala después de su meditación.

-Toma una foto, toma una foto a mi torre por favor.-pidio el pecoso.

La rata sonrió ante la petición de su pequeño hijo. Hace unos días habían encontrado una cámara algo maltratada pero en buen funcionamiento, y a sus hijos se les dio por tomarle foto a todo. Era una buena técnica para distraerlos de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

Un flash de la cámara ilumino el cuarto y la foto salió de debajo del aparato. Splinter la tomo antes de que se cayera y la vio con una sonrisa. Sus hijos salian muy felices en esa foto pero había una parte incompleta. El espacio de sus otros dos hijos estaba vacio y cada vez se hacia mas notable. Una sonrisa con una brecha en los dientes y un par de ojos verde toxico hacían falta en esa foto de hermanos, a lado de los niños de ojos azules.

-Quiero verla.-pidio Mikey tomando la foto. La vio y sonrió.-¿Me encanta! Me gusta mucho tomar fotos.

-Me alegro hijo.-le dijo Splinter acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Leo corrió a verla y dijo algo triste:

-Ojala Donnie y Rafa estuvieran para verla.

-Lo se, apuesto que les encantaría.-respondió su hermanito.

-Sigan jugando niños,-les dijo la rata dándose la vuelta para que sus hijos no notaran que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-en unos momentos será la hora de la comida.

O-O-O

Durante las siguientes semanas, Jiro y Daichi comenzaron a acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. Daichi comenzó a recibir libros de ciencia y esas cosas, pues Saki se dio cuenta que el niño despertaba una gran curiosidad por esas cosas.

-Arigato gozaimasu, chichi-agradecio el niño cuendo Destructor le dio unos libros.-Son geniales.

-De nada Daichi, me alegra que te gusten.-dijo el hombre, viendo como su hijo abria la caja con emoción. Había algo en esos ojos cafés que a Destructor se le había profundamente familiar. El brillo quizás o a lo mejor era el color. No sabia que era pero le desagradaba, como si estuviera destinado a odiar ese par de hermosos e inocentes ojos.

-Los ire a leer en mi cuarto.-anuncio el pequeño mutante, tomando dos y corriendo escaleras arriba, pasando rozando a su hermano mayor.

-Padre… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Jiro bajando las escaleras.

-Si hijo…-el niño se sento pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Esa mirada era tan fría, nada que ver con la que juraba y perjuraba haber visto hace unos días.-¿Acaso hay algo que te moleste?-pregunto.

-Si… creo que si.-respondió-Siento que… algo no esta bien.

-¿A que te refieres?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Como si no debiera estar aquí.-contesto confundido. Destructor sonrió con disimulo; la medicina comenzaba a tomar efecto en sus cuerpos y los recuerdos estaban desapareciendo.

-Solo son cosas tuyas hijos, deja de imaginar tonterías.-lo regaño su padre. Jiro, un poco inconforme con esa respuesta, frunció el ceño y cerro los puños pero no dijo nada. Respondió con un ¨Si padre¨ y salió de la habitación.

**Nota: Admito que lo de la medicina que quita la memoria me base en un fic Shreter llamado ¨Sin juicio¨ Si te gusta el yaoi, te lo recomiendo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo se que me quedo algo cortito pero los próximos ya serán mas largos, no se preocupen. **

**Esta vez, siento que no responderé reviews, las prisas me ganas pero el próximo, JURO que me tomare mi tiempo y los responderé.**

**Cuidense mucho, y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como han estado chicas? Si, de nuevo me digne a sentarme en la computadora y escribir. Me alegra que les este gustando el fic :3 **

**Antes de iniciar, quiero preguntarles una cosa: En el fic, los nombres de Rafa y Donnie fueron cambiados pero ¿ustedes se confunden cuando hago eso? ¿Se confunden cuando pongo los nombres distintos? Si es así, no duden en decirlo, acepto todas las sugerencias para mejorar.**

**Ahora si, sin mas que decir, comencemos:**

**O-O-O**

**¨¿Soy tu hija o solo un premio de caridad?¨**

**Demi Lovato**

**O-O-O**

**Capitulo 5**

**Cuatro años después…**

-Jiro chan…-dijo una voz cariñosa entrando al cuarto de la tortuga-Es hora de levantarse, ya lleva cinco minutos de retraso.

-Kasumi…-murmuro el niño entre las cobijas-Solo dame cinco minutos.

-Ya se los di, y su padre se molestara si llega tarde a sus clases o al entrenamiento.-continua la mujer. Se escucho un gruñido de entre las cobijas y se levanto. Kasumi al ver eso, se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, diciendo que el desayuno estaba servido. Jiro asintió y se puso una bufando roja, las protecciones en los hombros, codos y rodillas, vendas negras en los pies y manos y finalmente, su bandana del mismo color.

Hace poco que había recibido esa banda, en su cumpleaños numero ocho. A su hermano Daichi también le habían dado una color gris con un bo de metal.

Tomo su par de sais y salió del cuarto, camino a la cocina. Los olores de las comidas siento servidas y la charla de su hermana Karai y su hermano Daichi llegaron a su nariz y a su cerebro. Bajo corriendo las escaleras de madera, llego al living room, donde varios ninjas del clan del pie estaban vigilándolo todo. Los ignoro y fue a donde estaba el comedor.

-_Ohaio Jiro-_saludo Karai

-_Ohaio Karai, ohai Daichi.-_saludo Jiro sentándose en la silla a lado de su hermano tortuga.

-Hola Jiro.-dijo el de ojos cafés.

-Aquí esta su desayuno.-anuncio la mujer pelirroja, poniendo los platos enfrente de ellos.

-_Arigato gozaiasu.-_agradecen los tres niños.

-Debemos apurarnos.-dice Karai, comiendo su desayuno algo rápido-No queremos que padre se enoje por llegar tarde.

Cuando su hermana dijo eso, Daichi sintió un esacalofrio por su espalda. La ultima vez que llegaron tarde, su padre estuvo apunto de golpearlos. Por suerte, no lo hizo, tuvo suficiente cerebro como para no dramatizar. Desde entonces, no llegaron tarde ni una sola vez desde hace dos semanas.

Aun así, Daichi tenia algo preparado para su padre. Lo tenia guardado en el cinturón, con la esperanza de dárselo antes de entrenar. Sabia que a su padre le iba a gustar.

-Ya vámonos.-dice la tortuga de ojos cafés, al terminar de comer.

Karai bajo de su silla, seguida de su hermano menor.

-Jiro, ¿no vienes?-pregunto la niña.

-Voy…-y tomo el resto de la avena rápidamente, dio las gracias a su nana y corrió a juntarse con sus hermanos.

O-O-O

-Hemos llegado padre.-anuncio la mayor, abriendo la puerta del dojo.

-_Ohaio,_ hijos mios.-saludo Saki, ordenándoles que se hincaran ante el. Los niños obedecieron y Daichi alzo la vista con una sonrisa para decir:

-Y yo te traje algo.

Saco una hoja doblada de su pantalón y se la extendió, muy emocionado. El mayor lo vio con algo de desconfianza, ese brillo en sus ojos se veía familiar desde el primer segundo en que lo vio y sentía un ligero rencor hacia el.

-Mira,-dijo la tortuga acercándose a su padre y mostrándole su dibujo.-esta es…

-Gracias Daichi.-dice Saki, quitándole el dibujo y poniéndolo a su lado.-Ahora, regresa a tu lugar.

El pequeño bajo la vista y camino lentamente a su lugar. Después de que su padre les diera una rápida explicación sobre lo que se trataría la lección, varios ninjas del clan del pie aparecen por la habitación, colgados de unas cuerdas. Tenían katanas en las manos, parecían estar listos para atacar.

-Tienen que terminar con todos ellos.-ordeno Destructor, mientras sus hijos sacaban los sais, el bo y una katana.-¡_Hayime_!

Los niños comienzan a atacar, cada uno con sus respectivas armas. Daichi fue por un pequeño grupo en la esquina y los atacaba con el bo de metal, lanzando algunas patadas de vez en cuando. Jiro fue con un grupo mas grande, los dejaba noqueados rápidamente y no dudo en sacarle un diente a unos cuantos. Saki lo miraba con gran orgullo. Tenia la fuerza y el coraje, todo lo que deseaba de un ninja del clan del pie, ideal para su venganza. Aunque eso no quitaba que igual estuviera feliz con el progreso de sus otros dos estudiantes. Karai también era fuerte, y era muy agil, podía esquivar los golpes con facilidad, mientras que Daichi pensaba antes de atacar y sus golpes eran igual de precisos que el de los demás.

-¡_Yame_!-grito Saki después de un rato. Los niños pararon y se inclinaron ante su padre-Han estado mejorando mucho desde su primer entrenamiento. Recuerden, todo esto es para cuando tengamos nuestra venganza contra Hamato Yoshi, esto les servirá de mucho.

¨Ese tipo se oye despreciable¨ piensa Jiro apretando los puños ¨Ojala la venganza llegue pronto. Y cuando llegue, yo mismo acabare con el, por deshonrar a mi familia¨

O-O-O

Al terminar de entrenar, los niños iban con Otani-sensei a realizar ejercicios como los de una escuela normal. Saki no había querido que Karai fuera a una escuela como la de las demás, y como tampoco quería que sus hijos fueran unos ignorantes así que contrato a un maestro. Estaba bajo juramente y era hijo de un amigo suyo, por lo tanto no lo traicionaría.

-… así que con lo que les enseñe,-decia Otani, después de la explicación-hagan las fracciones.

Los números corrian como flechas en la cabeza de Daichi y las fracciones eran realizadas a la velocidad de un rayo mientras que Jiro aun tenia problemas para resolverlas. Otani sensei se dio cuenta de eso y le explico con suma paciencia:

-Recuerda Jiro chan, ¿quieres que te explique de nuevo?

-No, estoy bien.-respondió algo frustrado-No ocupo ayuda de alguien.

-Esta bien, como quieras.-respondió el joven, desviándose de la hoja de su alumno.

A los cinco segundos de decir eso, el niño se arrepintió pero no dijo nada. Era algo orgulloso y no quería pedir ayuda a su maestro. Su padre siempre le decía que cuando este solo en este mundo, solo se tendría a el y quería estar preparado para eso, siendo independiente desde niño. Luego, siguió historia, geografía y finalmente, japonés. A pesar de haber vivido ¨toda su vida¨ en Japón, Daichi y Jiro aun tenían algunas complicaciones en el idioma de ese país. Así que Karai salió del salón y dejo a sus hermanos menores dentro con el maestro.

-Usemos la gramatica aprendida.-dice Otani-Espero que hayan estudiado.

-¡_Hai Otani sensei_!-exclamaron los dos niños en seudónimo.

-Muy bien, ahora, quiero que repasen estos simbolos para que los usen en oraciones.-ordeno el joven, dándoles otra hojas con simbolos.

O-O-O

Al salir de sus clases, los niños generalmente jugaban en los extensos jardines de la casa donde vivian. Estaban protegidas por murallas altísimas, por lo que los pequeños mutante no corrian riesgo de ser vistos por algún curioso. Hacian muchimas cosas, tales como correr, esconderse en las plantas o subir a los altos arboles de cerezo que había.

Ese día, los tres pequeños realizaron una competencia de subir los arboles mas rápido que los demás. Cada uno se puso en un árbol distinto y treparon tan rápido como pudieron. En primer quedo Karai, seguida de Jiro y finalmente Daichi.

-¡No es justo Karai!-exclamo el de ojos verdes, subiéndose a una rama cerca de su hermana-¡Hiciste trampa!

-No, solo que tu eres muy lento-respondió la mayor moviendo su cabello de forma presumida, solo para hacer enojar a su hermano.

El carácter de ambos niños eran sumamente similares lo que se convertía en toda una pelea digna de un cuadrilátero cuando discutían sobre si el cereal era de fresa o de tuti fruti.

-Quizás…-acepto Jiro.-Al menos no soy como Daichi que llego en ultimo.

-Es porque ustedes son mayores y mas rapidos-intento excusarse el menor.-Pero algún día creceré y será mas alto que tu.-le dijo a Jiro, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Justo cuando su hermano mayor iba a decir alguna cosa sobre la estatura de Daichi –ya que a sus ocho años, Jiro era mas alto que su hermano- ambos notaron que Karai veía las copas del árbol de flores de cerezo donde estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

-Karai…-llamo el ojiverde, saltando a la rama donde estaba su hermana-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto.

-Padre dice que a mi mama le gustaban las flores de cerezo.-respondió la niña.-Verlas me recuerda a ella.

-Tienes suerte de haber conocido algo sobre ella.-le dice Daichi para consolarla-Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos quienes son nuestros padres. Al menos tu tienes a uno de ellos contigo…

-Maldito Hamato Yoshi.-maldijo Karai, casi llorando.-Ojala algún día nos venguemos de el.

**Hasta aquí le dejare hoy, en un par de episodios mas, ya serán mas grandes, no se preocupen :D**

**Perdon si me salió algo aburrido, pero quería mostrar como son las personalidades de los chicos en este AU. Ahora que lo pienso, casi todas mis historias tienen un ritmo similar..mmm.. me gusta.**

**Ahora si, como les prometí, responderé sus reviews!**

**Ritsune-san: **Gracias por comentar! No te preocupes, no me ofendi ni nada, incluso tome en cuenta tu sugerencia. Espero que este episodio te guste :D

**littlebonnie: **Jeje, ¡choca esas cinco! Yo igual siempre me habia imagina a Rafa en el clan del pie. ¿Viste el episodio? ¡Estuvo genial! No importa si no comentas en todos los episodios, con tu follow esta bien :D

**marita: **A mi igual me da gusto verte de nuevo. No te pongas triste por eso, en algunos años los hermanos se volverán a encontrar… espero, jeje. No te preocupes, Mikey y Leo siempre tendrán en su mente a sus hermanos, puesto que Splinter los ayudara en eso :D Espero seguir viéndote.

**Leolover3: **Pues, si estuvieran juntos, el fic no tendría ni un fuking sentido XD No ya, estoy jugando. A mi igual me dan pena los Hamato, pero debo hacerlo, es un deber :P No te angusties, ellos serán hermanitos de nuevo… pero para eso deberán pasar muchas cosas. MUCHAS. Espero tu comentario :D

**I Love Kittens Too: **Lo se, lastima por ellos. De hecho, Jiro será uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de la farsa. Digamos que la droga no funciono muy bien en el… Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Bilbogirl: **¡MATEMOSLO JUNTAS BILBO! *ambas golpean a Destructor hasta que se le rompe el bat de beisbol a Joy* Jeje, bueno, antes de morir a manos de Saki, quiero darte las gracias por tu review. Jeje, siempre me hacen reír. Pero, como dije, los chicos recuperaran su memoria poco a poco :D

**Si comentan, se agradece :D**

**Los veo luego muchachones! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! *le comienzan a lanzar tomates y zapatos* Ya, ya se, me tarde un monton en escribir. Si siguen mi otra historia, sabran que además de que estaba sin tiempo para escribir. Ademas que me quitaron el escritorio de mi cuarto y ahora estoy escribiendo en mi cama que es mil veces mas incomodo aunque no lo crean. **

**Y, por desgracia, hoy tampoco traigo buenas noticias. Solo podr escribir los días que no tenga clases y/o los fines de semana. Veran, como yo entrare a un nuevo grado próximamente, las maestras nos aplicaran exámenes para los que me tengo que preparar. Sorry, sorry so much D:**

**Espero que me comprendan, pero juro que siempre escribiré en cada tiempo libre que tenga.**

**Ahora si, iniciemos :D**

**_O-O-O_**

**_Era de noche; caia lluvia, y al caer era lluvia, pero una vez caida, era sangre._**

**_Edgar Allan Poe_**

**_O-O-O_**

-No lo se Karai,-dice Daichi mientras caminaba con su hermana por los pasillos a mitad de la noche-es muy peligroso.

-Vamos hermano, ¿Qué no quieres ser un verdadero ninja?-pregunto ella para provocarlo.

-Claro que quiero.-responde el, con un ligero tono de enojo en sus palabras-Solo que opino que esto es peligroso. ¿Qué nos hará padre si se entera?

La hermana mayor puso los ojos en blanco por la preocupación tan dramática de su hermano tortuga. Hace unos momentos, le habai retado a conseguir una espada escondida en uno de los cuartos de Saki y luego, tener un combate dentro sin que nadie –ni siquiera Jiro o la niñera- se enterara. Lo había logrado convencer cuando le dijo que era un cobarde por o atreverse a hacer algo tan sencillo como eso.

-Eres un pequeño crio de tortuga solamente.-le había dicho.

Y claro, como los niños de ocho años que se creen todo lo que les dicen, le recrimino que así no era y que el haría eso y mucho mas.

Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Empiezo a creer que debi traer a Jiro.-murmuro mientras abria la puerta.

Antes de que Daichi pudiera decirle algo, su hermana lo jalo adentro el cuarto. Estaba lleno de vidrieras con armas ninjas sobre columnas de madera fina, muy tentadoras. En especial la katana de bordes dorados que estaba en el fondo del cuarto.

-¿Ves? Nadie se ha dado cuenta.-le dijo muy confiada.

Los dos caminaron hacia donde la katana. Se veía genial colocada en su vitral, tan perfecta y tentadora de usar.

-Esta katana a pasado de generaciones y generaciones en los primogénitos del clan del pie.-explico Karai, mientras sus narices se pagaban al vidrio-Y como yo soy la mayor de los tres, me toca usarla.

-Y si a ti te toca ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto enojado.

-Porque eres mi hermano favorito y quiero enseñarte a usarla.-le respondió. Con sumo cuidado, le quito las protecciones al arma y luego la funda fue depositada en el fondo del cuarto.

La niña, a pesar de su joven edad, podía manejar la katana casi como una profesional. Después de unas cuantas demostraciones, se miro en el filo y continuo:

-Oroku Daichi, te desafio a un combate a muerte.

-¿A muerte?-pregunto el pequeño mutante asustado.

-No exactamente.-rio Karai-Mas bien… me refería que al perdedor le dara lo que el ganador quiera.

-Algo como…-dijo Daichi, sacando de su cinturón el Bo de metal-¿tus kunais de plata?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Algo así.-respondió ella.-Son muy preciadas para mi. Al igual que… ¿tu colección de piedras preciosas?

-Ah no, eso no se vale.-reclamo el mutante.

-Entonces ganame y no me los quedare-reto ella, atacándolo con la katana. Por suerte, Daichi se movio rápido y se defendió del ataque.

Estaban en mar entretenido y no se dieron cuenta que una pequeña sombra se metia sigilosamente por la puerta y se escondia entre las columnas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto una voz. Los dos niños se sorprendieron, pero se calmaron al notar que se trataba de Jiro.-¿Qué hacen en el cuarto que se supone que no estarían?

-¿No le diras a papa, cierto?-pregunto su hermanito.

-No, realmente no.-contesto. Luego alzo una ceja y pregunto con sonrisa picara-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

Karai suspiro al saber que no le iba a decir a nadie sobre su aventura al cuarto de las espadas. Luego le respondió:

-Claro que si, pequeño niñato.

-¿A quien le dices niñato, chica del demonio?-la reta, sacando sus sais.

Ella sonríe y los tres hermanos comienzan una pelea, por las cosas valiosas del otro. Jiro llevaba la ventaja con los otros dos, pero al parecer, estos se habían puesto de acuerdo para vencerlo.

¨No me dejare vencer por eso idiotas¨ piensa mientras Daichi lo atacaba. Pero no midio su fuerza y lanzo a su hermano hacia unas columnas, algunos metros lejos de ahí.

-¡Daichi!-exclamaron ambos, al escuchar como el menor chocaba con los muebles.

Corrieron hacia el y se sintieron aliviados de no haber encontrado muchas heridas. Fuera de eso, estaba bien.

-Perdon hermano, no medi mi fuerza y…-se intento perdonar el ojiverde pero entonces, la puerta el cuarto se abrió violentamente. Los hermanos Oroku sintieron una brisa de aire frio recorrer su espalda al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-grito Oroku Saki, furioso al encontrar tal escena.

Karai se agacho a ayudar a su hermano menor a levantarse, pero su padre llego y tomo de la mano a su hijo de ojos cafés.

-¿Tu tuviste la idea de todo esto, cierto?-pregunto, apretándole la muñeca con fuerza.-¿Sabes lo pudiste haber provocado con tal estupidez?

La mayor entro en un ataque de pánico al ver a su hermanito en esa situación. Los ojo castaños del mutante parecían llenarse de lagrimas, pero se mantuvo sumiso ante la mirada acusadora de su padre. Justo cuando Karai se iba a decir que era su culpa, que ella había planeado todo eso, Jiro entro a la discusión.

-No le heches la culpa a Daichi padre. Fui yo quien les dio la idea. Quería que supieran como son los verdaderos ninjas.-explico.

Saki soltó al pequeño y se acerco de forma amenazante a su hijo ojiverde.

-¿Así que fuiste tu?-pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

-Si, y… lo siento mucho.-se disculpo Jiro. Por un segundo, los tres niños pensaron que ahí se acabaría todo. No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

-¡Ahora por provocar tan desastre con armas valiosas del clan del pie, te mereces un castigo!-grito el hombre jalando al mutante.

-¡Me lastimas!-se quejo el niño, mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos de la mansión, seguido por sus hermanos.

-¡Sabes que no debes desobedecerme!-continuo Saki, ignorándolo.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?-pregunto Daichi, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. El hombre y el niño tortuga llegaron a las escaleras de cerezo que daban lugar a la sala. Median fácil unos seis metros de alto todas juntas. Cuando ambos llegaron al borde de estas, Karai tuvo el presentimiento de que era lo que Saki le haría a Jiro.

-¿¡Qué clase de ninja eres si ni siquiera puedes evitar que te escuchen!?-le siguió gritando.

-¿Escuchaste?-pregunto Jiro, temeroso a la altura de esas escaleras.

-¡Claro que si!-respondió-Y para que aprendas a no volver a desobedecerme, tendras un castigo ejemplar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Saki empujo a su hijo de las escaleras con mucha violencia. Daichi estallo en lagrimas al ver esa escena y Karai corrió hacia su hermano, intentando ayudarlo. Pero el brazo de su padre no se lo permitió.

El golpe de la cabeza de Jiro chocando con el piso retumbo en la habitación.

-¡Jiro!_-_grito el castaño, corriendo escaleras abajo a auxiliar su hermano mayor. Puso la cabeza del ojiverde sobre su regazo y a pesar de estar inconsciente, lo abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-le reclamo Karai, casi llorando-¿¡Como llegar al punto al que nadie iria!? ¡¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a tu hijo, al que juraste amar?!

A pesar de sus conmovedoras palabras, Saki estaba cegado por la ira y lo único que la niña recibió fue una fuerte bofetada.

-¡A mi me respetas Karai!-le grito.-¡Ahora lárgate a tu habitación!

La niña estallo en lagrimas y ocultando su rostro entre las manos, corrió a donde su padre le dijo. El rosto del adulto comenzó a ablandarse, mas sin embargo, no se sentí arrepentido por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Giro sobre sus talones, y vio como Jiro había comenzado a despertar y era ayudado por su hermano menor para ir a su habitación.

Insisto

No se arrepentía de nada.

O-O-O

Karai no había ido a su cuarto.

Había ido a una zona de aviones en la parte trasera de su casa. El patio de atrás era muy grande y cabían dos aviones que se encontraban en reparación. Entre ellos, el de donde sus hermanos menores habían llegado a Japón.

Camino lentamente hacia ese y se sento en la bodega, que se encontraba abierta. Reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando. Oroku Saki era alguien a quien le tenia mas miedo que respeto y le había exigido que lo respetara ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer eso si siempre que lo veía, tendría miedo de recibir una paliza de su parte? Cada uno de los ¨Te amo¨ que su padre había dicho, sonaban como una mentira. No quería aceptar que lo eran. Una lagrima callo por su delicada mejilla, y no tardo en limpiársela rápidamente.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, sintió algo en sus manos. Algo con cadena y circular. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se fijo en lo que era. La cadenita que a Daichi se le había caído durante su trayecto de Nueva York a Japón, estaba ahora en sus manos. Claro, muy oxidada y frágil.

-¿Qué es…-antes de terminar la pregunta, la cadena cayo al suelo sin hacer mucho ruido.-¿Qué es esto?

Jugó o con ella un par de segundos, para descubrir si por si acaso había alguna cosa importante en todo eso. No tardo mucho en encontrar un botón. Lo apretó con sumo cuidado y el medallón se abrió. Karai no dio crédito a sus ojos; una foto de sus dos hermanos mutantes con otras dos tortugas estaba en el medallón. La parte de arriba estaba algo quemada o rota o algo así, y era imposible ver a la quinta figura. Fue cuando entendió la respuesta de una pregunta que hace mucho se había hecho.

¿Sus hermanos habían tenido familia antes de ella y Saki?

Al parecer si, y hasta habían tenido mas hermanos. Y una madre o un padre o ambos.

-Que suertudos.-dijo ella sonriendo casi por solo un microsegundo. La sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en un sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Qué clase de persona era como para quitarle a unos niños sus hermanos?

¨Ellos no se los merecian¨ dijo una parte de ella ¨Contigo están mejor que en cualquier lado. Seguro no los querían y ni siquiera los extrañan. Dime ¿Cuánto los quieres? Seguro mas que ellos¨

-Seguro que si.-se contesto, mientras guardaba el medallón en el bolsillo de la blusa. Nadie se enteraría de eso.

**Aquí les dejo el episodio de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora responderé sus reviews :D**

**Laharl099: **¡Gracias!

**Bilbogirl: **Jeje, creeme lo harán. Claro, si no me matas primero por haber sido cruel o algo. Te conozco y te creo capaz. Si ya mataste al mismo Oroku Saki. Por cierto, es un maldito, lo se. A veces los padres no les prestan la suficiente atención a sus niños como lo hacen con Daichi en esta historia. Espero tu review!

**marita: **Gracias por comentar. Es idea me vino a la cabeza cuando leí en internet que Saki nunca había sentido a Karai como su hija y pensé que quizás era por ser parecida a Splinter. No solo en físico, mas bien porque es muy bondadosa en el fondo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy.

**leolover3: **Dimelo a mi, tengo amigos que se llevan horrible y ambos son iguales de actitud. Ese maestro tuyo tiene mucha razón :D ¡Ya se! Yo igual busque hace poco el significado de Saki y cuando salió eso me quede con la cara de ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?! Jaja, nombre de mujer y estamos hablando de un tipo todo fuerte y eso XD. Gracias por comentar.

**Ahora si me voy porque a la laptop se le acaba la batería, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, gracias por tenerme paciencia. Ya saben, temporada de exámenes, en especial ahora que inciara una nueva etapa escolar :P Últimamente, toa mi vida consta en hacer malabares con los exámenes, amigos, clases de natación y fanfics. Pero es genial :D **

**Lo único que hay que aclarar, es que los eventos del cap son despus que los de ¨New girl in la town¨ y las tortugas ya tienen quince. **

**Ahora si, comencemos con el fic: **

**_O-O-O_**

**_Los monstruos existen, los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros y en ocasiones nos vencen._**

**_Stephen King_**

**_O-O-O_**

Las dos tortugas se miraban fijamente mientras daban vueltas alrededor del dojo, cada uno con sus armas en las manos. Parecían estar esperando el ataque del otro. Cuando llego a la esquina del dojo, Jiro trono un par de sus huesos y le dijo a su hermano menor:

-Ok Daichi, ríndete ahora y nadie saldrá herido.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez y me lastimaste.-respondió Daichi, bajando ligeramente la guardia.

-Pero esta vez es de verdad.-aseguro el ojiverde.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y ataco a su hermano sin perder tiempo. Jiro hizo lo mismo. A pesar de que Daichi era agil y pensaba en sus ataques, su hermano mayor era mas fuerte y eso ra lo que contaba en el Clan del Pie.

-¡Eso no se vale!-reclamo Daichi. Entonces, una pelea comenzó en el oscuro dojo. Ambas tortugas rodaban por el piso y parecían un par de niñas pequeñas. Jiro estaba apunto de golpear en la cara a su hermano cuando el flash de una cámara, los distrajo.

-Esto va para mis recuerdos imborrables de la adolecencia.-dijo Karai, tomando la foto con el celular.

El rostro de ambos mutantes se iluminaron con una sonrisa al volver a su hermana de nuevo. Se había ido hacia unas semanas y les había hecho bastante falta.

-¡Karai!-exclamaron ambos, levantándose del suelo y corriendo a abrazarla. Ella les correspondió el gesto.

-Hola. ¿Cómo han estado?-los saludo.

-Ya te extrañábamos.-dijo Daichi, sonriendo.

-Si, ya no tenia a nadie con quien pelear.-siguio Jiro, dándole un codazo amistoso a su hermana.

Karai se lo devolvió algo mas fuerte y el se tuvo que sobar. Pero sonreía a pesar de eso.

-¿Y que fuiste a hacer a Nueva York?-pregunto su hermano de ojos cafés, mientras caminaban por la casa.

La kunoishi aspiro aire como si estuviera recordándolo todo. Luego, lo soltó en un respiro.

-Fui a una misión que padre me encargo.

-Vaya,-dijo sorprendido-¿y no tuviste tiempo para ver las tiendas que hay?-le pregunto al final.

-Por supuesto. En América hay cientos de cosas que no han sacado en Japón.-respondió feliz.-Me compre algunos videojuegos, comics y zapatos.

-¿Zapatos?-preguntaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

Karai los miro con algo enojada y dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿No me puedo permitir comprarme un par de zapatos?

-Eso no viene mucho a tu estilo-le dijo Jiro.

-Solo son tennis Jiro. No pasa nada.

Los tres hermanos pararon de caminar. Entonces, Karai los miro y les dijo:

-Vi algo muy interesante en Nueva York. No se si padre les ha contado aun.

Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos ante lo que dijo su hermana mayor. Destructor no les había dicho nada sobre la misión de Karai, era una especie de secretos entre padre e hija.

-No, no nos ha dicho nada.-respondió Daichi.

Karai se mordió el labio por haberles dicho algo sobre su misión secreta a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, supongo que les dira mas tarde. Por ahora, tengo que hablar con el. Los veo luego.

O-O-O

La puerta de la sala del trono de la sede del Clan del Pie se abrió de par en par. La joven kunoishi era quien las había abierto. El hombre de armadura se volteo para mirar a su hija. Sospechaba de que queria hablarle.

-Karai…

La nombrada se arrodillo frente a su maestro.

-Padre… no podras creer que me encontré en Nueva York.

Ese fue el anzuelo perfecto para la curiosidad del maestro ninja.

-¿Qué te has encontrado?

-Hice lo que me pediste. Busque a ese par de tortugas que dijiste. Incluso creo que enganche a uno de ellos. Leonardo se llamaba si no me equivoco.

-El de bandana azul…-murmuro el adulto.

-Ese.-afirmo ella-El otro no confiaba en mi. No lo decía pero se que no lo hacia…-la chica callo por unos segundos y luego dijo:-Padre, nunca me dijiste que esas tortugas eran tan… similares a las del medallón.

El hombre abrió mas los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Y eso que tiene Karai?

¨Me senti mal por ellos. Por haberles quitado a sus hermanos sin corazón¨

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos… técnicamente son los hijos de Hamato Yoshi?-pregunto eso, en lugar de lo que enrealidad opinaba sobre el asunto.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió lentamente a la ventana. Miraba su reflejo, mientras parecía buscar con la mirada a su enemigo mortal. Sonreia. Sonreia por haber hecho sufrir a Hamato Yoshi once largos años de su vida.

-Exacto…-respondió el.

Karai bajo la vista para luego levantarla sonriendo con la misma sonrisa malvada que Saki.

-Tengo un plan…

Saki la miro de regreso.

-Un plan en el que ocuparemos a Daichi y Jiro… son las piezas claves de este juego.

O-O-O

-Chicos…-los llamo Karai cuando entro a la sala. Los dos levantaron su vista de su libro y de su historieta y la kunoishi continuo:-Ocupo decirles algo importante.

Daichi pregunto:

-¿Estas embarazada?

Karai se rio pero trato de parecer seria.

-No.

-¿Eres un extraterrestre?-pregunto Jiro-Prefiero que seas un extraterrestre a que este embarazada. Excepto si estas embarazada. Si es así, pensaremos en algo ¿estas embarazada?

-Que no.

-¿Eres un extraterrestre?

-Tampoco.

-Bien.

La chica giro los ojos y se recargo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Destructor tiene un plan donde los ocupamos a ustedes dos como piezas claves del asunto.

Los ojos de ambos mutantes se iluminaron al escuchar eso. Destructor nunca los había considerado parte esencial de un plan. De hecho, nunca habían participado en un plan. Así que eso era una gran noticia para ellos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Daichi emocionado a mas no poder. Si no hubiese un ninja entrenado en el Clan del Pie, Karai podría asegurar que hubiera dado saltitos de emoción.

-Enserio.-confirmo ella.

-¿Iremos a Nueva York?-pregunto Jiro, igual de entusiasmado que su hermano de ojos cafés.

La kunoishi sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Llámale intuición.

-¡Sigo sin poder creérmelo!-exclamo Daichi, tomando los sobrantes de las bandanas y –ahora si- dando brinquitos.

Karai rio

-Hey, pero recuerden que estamos ahí para una misión.

Daichi siguió saltando, casi ignorando a su hermana. Jiro le di un zape y entonces, pregunto:

-¿De que se trata?

-Hamato Yoshi.

Los hermanos Oroku sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

O-O-O

-Padre…-y ambos se inclinaron frente Destructor, igual que su hermana lo había hecho hacia unos minutos.

-Hijos, les tengo una misión. Es la misión que mas importante del clan pero los ocupo a ustedes para completarla.

Ambos mutantes guardaron silencio, ansiosos por el veredicto de su padre y maestro. Saki noto ese brillo en sus ojos, así que continuo, mas emocionado:

-Hamato Yoshi al parecer tiene un par de discípulos. Ambos son tortugas…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tortugas como nosotros?-pregunto el de ojos cafés, sorprendido a mas no poder.

-Siempre creí que éramos los únicos.-comento el ojiverde. Miro a su hermana y le pregunto algo molesto:-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-No creí ser la indicada.-contesto.

-Fue cuando su hermana me dio la idea del plan.

Los tres guardaron silencio para escuchar. Karai sonreia. Ellos igual.

-Ustedes tendrán que infiltrarse a la guarida de Hamato Yoshi.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Daichi-Ni siquiera sabemos donde se oculta.

-Ahí es cuando ustedes entran. Intentaran encontrarse con los discípulos una noche, cuando salgan a patrullar. Se pondrán de acuerdo para crear una historia de fondo y contársela. Deben ganarse su confianza, lo suficiente como para que los lleven a las alcantarillas.

-Ahí es donde se esconden.-explico la kunoishi.

Destructor continuo:

-Nos mantendremos comunicados por medio de un radio que les dare. Deberan ser muy discretos, no debemos levantar la menor sospecha.

Jiro tenia un chispa en sus ojos, que su hermano no pudo reconocer de inmediato. ¿Una chispa malvada, acaso? Se levanto y dijo:

-Por supuesto padre. Me parece un muy buen plan.

Sin embargo, Daichi tenia cierto temor cuando pensaba en hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de poder traicionar la confianza de alguien de esa forma. Pero sabia que el Clan Hamato era el de los malos… y los malos deben ser vencidos a toda costa.

¨No me creo capaz¨ se dijo a si mismo.

Recordo todas esas noches donde Karai lloro por su madre. Cada golpe que Jiro dio al saco de boxeo, maldiciendo al apellido Hamato. Y cada mirada de odio que Saki se cargaba con solo pensar en aquel día. Con un poco de miedo, levanto su vista para encontrarse con su padre en la misma posición que antes. Quizás solo había pasado uno segundos.

-¿Y tu que dices Daichi?-pregunto Jiro.

El mutante suspiro, se levanto y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Acepto con gusto.

Sus fantasmas lo habían vencido.

Oroku Daichi venció a Donatello Hamato…

**Vale, -ultimamente digo mucho ¨vale¨- aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten. Intentare tener un nuevo episodio para la próxima semana, si es posible. O a lo mejor subo una nueva historia… on un One-short… o subo un cap nuevo de mi otra historia… ay no se, algo hare. **

**Ahora, responderé sus reviews:**

**Paola Brienfs de Son: **Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, significan mucho para mi. Uy, no sabes lo que tengo preparado para los episodios finales, ¡Destructor se pondrá cruel con los chicos! En especial ahora que si sabe. No te preocupes, Mikey y Leo saldrán ya en uno o dos caps mas, no desesperes. Espero tu review :D

**marita:** Vaya, que aunque los chicos sean del Clan del Pie, sigun siendo NIÑOS ¿no crees? Los chiquillos les gusta hacer travesuras XD Pero ssi fue un mal rollo que Destructor lo encontrara haciéndolas. Es muy estricto y siento que quedo algo blandengue. Karai les dara la cadenita… pero no será pronto XD. Soy mala gente.

**littlebonnie: **Ya somos dos! De hecho, odio mucho a Destructor y por eso lo pongo muy malo en este fic. Mmm… es algo que una kunoishi responsable y sabia no diría… ¡que bueno que no lo soy! VENGEMOS A RAFA! Y vete acostumbrando, creo que si será muy cruel con ellos en los próximos episodios. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Bilbogirl:** Creo leo el futuro porque algo me decía que reaccionarias así. ¿Quieres ir a vengar a Raph amiga mia? *toma un mazo* ¡No la escuches Karai! No le des el collar a tus hermanos, o se acabara la historia con un final feliz! Digo… ¡no les des nada! Jaja, siempre me divierto con tus reviews :D Espero tu review amiga, espero que el cap te haya gustado!

**leolover3: **Creí que era la única! Chocalas! Recuerdo que cuando tenia 8, me creía todo lo que me decían. Mmm… quizás esa es la razón por la que me escondo detrás de una pantalla para escribir *recuerdos oscuros* Ojala pudiera decirte que todo mejorara para ambos hermanos Oroku -¿o Hamato?- pero seria mentirte, jeje. Pronto sabras la situación actual de Splinter y sus hijos, no te angusties. Gracias x tu review!

**I Love Kittens too: **El abuso esta presente en muchas familias, y esta es sola una mas de ellas. Karai es una niña muy lista, y ya se entero de todo, por lo que puedes ver en este episodio. Espero tu review!

**Vale –de nuevo es palabra- me voy a dormir, gracias por leer!**

**Los veo luego chamacos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos! Como han estado el día de hoy? Espero que bien! Ahora que tengo tiempo, entre las tareas y estudios, me pongo a escribir, y espero terminar ahora. Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir.**

**Comencemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_Me duele con toda el alma que me hayan regado con sangre para hacerme crecer._**

**_William Shakespeare_**

**O-O-O**

Era de noche en Japón, y aun no se veía como el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Destructor había querido que sus hijos no fueran vistos ni siquiera subiendo al avión en el que se irían a Nueva York. Se habían despertado a las tres de la mañana y nisiquiera habían podido empacar como Dios manda. Daichi solo se llevo lo que llevaba puesto y un repuesto de su Bo en una mochila verde y Jiro nada mas que sus protecciones y su bandana.

-Sera algo muy divertido, ya veran.-les había prometido Karai mientras bajaban por las escaleras.-Me encargare de que se la pasen bien en su trayecto.

Y de hecho, la kunoishi había hecho muchisismos arreglos antes de que sus hermanos mutantes fueran al avión. Había pasado toda la noche, haciendo una lista de lo que quería que hubiera en el avión y en el house que se iban a quedar. Luego, se lo había comunicado a Destructor, que no se vio enfadado en cumplir los deseos de su primogénita. Karai suponía que era porque últimamente se encontraba de mejor humor, sabiendo que pronto tendría su venganza.

-Pero que avión mas grande.-se asombro Jiro, al ver el enorme avión en el que viajarían.-Nunca pensé que iríamos en un así.

-Parece que es un **Beechcraft King Air 350i, uno de los mejores aviones que se puede comprar en estos momentos.-dijo Daichi, analizando el avión a distancia.**

**-A quien le importa el modelo Daichi, ¡vamos a Nueva York!**

Karai se rio y les dijo que la siguieran hasta el interior. Los asientos eran de piel y tenían computadoras en una mesa de madera que estaba adherida al suelo para que no se moviera durante el viaje.

Tambien había una linda azafata, que le preguntaba a los chicos, cada cinco minutos, si querían algo. Or alguna razón, no se vio alertada por la apariencia de Daichi y Jiro, y pensaron que ya estaba avisada de todo eso.

-Ella les dara todo lo que quieran.-les informo Karai, cuando vio que sus hermanos paracian confusos. Luego, se dirigió a la joven y le dijo:-Tráenos un desayuno por favor, mis hermanos no han desayunado aun.

-¿Qué quisieran que les trajera como desayuno?-pregunto.

-Mmm... ¿cereal con leche?-pidio Daichi, con un tono de duda al final de su frase. La azafata asintió y se lo sirvió. En cinco segundos, un plato de cereales ya estaba frente a el. El mutante no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al ver esto, el ojiverde no se quedo atrás y pidió:

-Yo quiero huevo… por favor.

-Yo igual.-dijo Karai.

La azafata corrió con sus enormes tacones hasta un cuarto casi al fondo del avión y a los dos minutos, regreso con dos platos de cerámica con huevo y jamon en ellos.

-Podria acostumbrarme a esto.-bromeo Jiro.

O-O-O

Doce horas después, los tres hermanos aterrizaron en un aeropuerto a las afueras de Nueva York. Destructor aun no llegaba pero había varios ninjas del clan del pie ya estaban esperándolos.

-Cuanta seguridad hay aquí.-murmuro Daichi.-Me siento observado.

-Lo se, pero solo así padre nos dejara hacer todo lo que les quiero enseñarles.-les dijo Karai, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces, una limosina blanca y larga, como una casa flaca y chaparra. ¨Destructor si ha captado la idea¨ penso la chica. Entonces, los tres hermanos se metieron en ella y vieron asombrados el interior. Nunca se había podido imaginar lo millonaria que Destructor era. Se preguntaron porque nunca se lo había dicho.

Mientras observaba todo el interior y la limosina avanzaba, Jiro noto un mini-refrigerador en la esquina de todo. Era color rojo metalico y no perdió tiempo en abrirlo.

-¡Wow! Hay cientos de refrescos de todos los sabores del mundo aquí. Mas bien ¡del universo!-exclamo, sacando como seis latas de esta bebida, depositándolas en su regazo. Había uno de sabor coco, otro de anis, algún otro de vainilla, de chocolate, y uno de pepino. Entre los dos hermanos, se terminaron las cinco latas, diciendo expresiones como: ¨Este si sabe bien¨, ¨¡Déjame un poco a mi!¨ y ¨Quien haya inventado en refresco sabor anis, se merece el infierno, cof cof¨

-¿Y bien? ¿Están cansados?-pregunto ella, despues de que tiraran las latas a un bote de basura que había ahí.-¿Están cansados?

-Solo un poco…-murmuro Daichi, quien parecía borracho de tanta soda que consumio.

-Entonces, ¿ya quieren ir a donde se quedaran?

-¡NO!-exclamaron ambos.

-Bien, entonces, les tengo una sorpresa.-rio la chica. Les pidió a sus hermanos que se taparon los ojos y le dio un papel donde iba la dirección a donde querían ir. Poco tiempo después, ya estaban frente un enorme centro comercial.

-¿Un centro comercial? ¿Iremos de compras en Nueva York?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Ustedes podrán ir. Esta abierto solo para ustedes.-les dijo, mientras el chofer abria la puerta.

-¿No iras con nosotros?-pregunto Daichi, algo preocupado de salir solos. Karai sonrió y prometió que estaría ahí con ellos.

Sabia que ella tenia que comprar todo pero se imagino lo divertido que seria que sus hermanos andaran con cientos de dólares en mano, corriendo poseídos por la azúcar que acababan de consumir, así que les dio 500 dolares a cada uno. Y aunque sabia que Daichi y Jiro, jamás habían estado en una tienda así, sabían que lugares eran los que vendían lo que querían. Habian tenido mucho tiempo para investigar sobre eso. Daichi se fue por las tiendas de electrónicos y Jiro a cualquier tienda que no fuera de chicas. Estaban mas que emocionados por la experiencia de tener un centro comercial solo para ellos.

-Quiero ropa ¡quiero mucha ropa!-gritaba Daichi.-¡Aunque jamás la utilice!

Mientras Karai veía a lo lejos como sus hermanos compraban cosas a lo imbécil, pensó en su forma de actuar con ellos. Recordo las películas que había visto, donde el hombre siempre quiere conquistar a su novia dándole todo lo que pide y eso le recordaba a ella con sus hermanos. Pero no era que los quisiera conquistar, era que quería que alguien mas viviera la adolescencia que ella ya no tendría. Y quizás ellos tampoco.

Con el entrar al Clan del Pie, te convertías oficialmente en un ninja sin piedad. Pero ella quería salvar esa humanidad que aun quedaba dentro de los chicos mutantes, y que no se convirtieran en los monstruos que su padre querían que fueran. Mientras pensaba en eso, una voz la sorprendió.

-Así que Destructor no bromeaba con traer a sus otros dos discipulos.

Ella giro la cabeza y vio que se trato de Xever.

Karai se rio y, viendo a los pasillos, continuo:

-Y veo que Destructor tampoco bromeaba sobre tener un pez.

-Ja y ja. Es muy divertido ver como dos adolescentes se entretienes con una actividad tan superficial como comprar.

-Es su primera vez. Destructor nos dejo tener un centro comercial solo para nosotros, y algunos ninjas del clan nos ayudan a… ¿y yo por que te cuento esto? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo?

-Si, debería.

Ya eran como las tres de la mañana y sus hermanos llegaron a ella, muy cansados pero con cientas de bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Ya quieren dormir no?

-Si, ya me canse…-dijo Daichi.

Los tres fueron a una de las propiedades de su padre. Era un penthouse donde se iban a quedar a dormir. Los dos se quedaron perplejos al ver todo eso y Karai los dejo admirar libremente los alrededores. De todos modos, ahí no vivía nadie mas que ellos y algunos ninjas del clan.

Para sus hermanos, Karai había pedido que a cada uno les dieran su habitación ya que sabia que no serian capaces de compartir cuarto ni por dos horas. Para Jiro pedido una enorme cama, con televisión y consolas de videojuegos de todo tipo. Y para Daichi, una cama estilo Vintage, con libros y todo para su comodidad. Ademas de que a cada uno le llevaran tres tipos de almohadas para que vieran cual le sentaba mejor y tuvieran preparadas un par de tinas con lavanda.

-Mis hermanos llegaran cansados y hambrientos así que quiero que cuando llegue, lleven la mejor comida que puedan.-había dicho en voz baja a uno de los encargados de ahí.

-Si necesitan algo, llámenme.-les dijo cuando llegaron al piso antes del house.

-Karai, nos la pasamos increíble hoy. Gracias.-agradecio Daichi.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida. O al menos sin resultar herido.-bromeo el ojiverde.

-De nada, solo quería complacerlos antes de la misión. Prometan que no saldrán del edificio, es mas, del cuarto sin decirme ¿ok?

-Pidan lo que lo quieran.

Y los tres entraron a su habitación. Karai igual entro a la suya y un minutos después, escucho como uno de ellos grito de emoción. Tambien escucho como las protecciones y la bandana caia al suelo y se metia en la tina. No supo quien era hasta que el teléfono sono.

-¿Karai?

-¿Qué paso?

-Estoy en la tina.-era la voz de su hermano menor-Hay un teléfono, una tele y cientos de cosas mas.

Entonces, una tercera voz se escucho en la línea.

-Y aquí hay un X-Box One, con un monton de videojuegos.-definitivamente era Jiro.-Ya vi la tina pero quiero jugar con uno de estos antes que nada.

-Oh mira, encontré una bata que dice ¨Dai¨

-¿Dai? ¿Cómo que Dai?-pregunto la kunoishi.

-Creo que su nombre no cupo del todo o algo así-bromeo Jiro-El mio si cupo. Es muy suave.

-Bien chicos, disfruten mientras lo tengan. En unos días, tendrán una misión muy dura.-se despidió ella. Y colgó.

Mientras hacia unas cuantas cosas en su laptop, escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de a lado y entraba con una carrito. Pensó que se trataba del banquete que le habían llevado a sus hermanos. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Si?

-¡Creí haber dicho que quien haya inventado la soda de anis se merecía el infierno!-grito Jiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

Karai se hecho a reír.

**Bueno, ahora si se termina el episodio de hoy, por suerte si lo termine :D**

**Este cap no podre responder sus reviews, lo siento mucho D: Pero agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de comentar mi humilde historia. Y ya, ahora si, en el próximo capitulo, Mikey y Leo aparecerá, no desesperen. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, comenten que les pareció, denle fav y si es la primera vez que leen una de mis historias, no sean timidos y lean las demás que he subido. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, les veo en el próximo episodio.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas! Como han estado hoy! Espero que bien :D Bueno, intentare no dar una intro muy larga, ya quiero iniciar! Aquí les dejo el cap de hoy :D**

**O-O-O**

**_Después de tantos años, tuve la sensación de que no te conocía nada._**

**_Rainbow Rowell_**

**O-O-O**

Hacia unos años, la familia Hamato había pasado uno de los momentos mas difíciles en toda su vida. Y todo había empezado desde que dos de los cuatro hermanos habían desaparecido. Los primeros días habían sido mas o menos normales. Todos siguieron con su rutina, aunque con ligeras modificaciones. Pero poco tiempo después, empezó lo peor.

Las pequeñas tortugas comenzaron a causar desastres por toda la alcantarilla. Por ejemplo, Leonardo corto una de las alfombras del dojo con unas tijeras escolares y Miguel Ángel se hizo encima en el entrenamiento porque no se atrevía a preguntarle a su padre si podía ir al baño. Splinter no sabia como podía ayudar a sus hijos.

A veces, al mas pequeño no podía evitar preguntarse porque sus hermanos se habían ido de ahí. Ninguna de las excusas que intentaba poner es sus labios se le hacia que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para abandonarlos. ¿Los habían abandonado? ¿Escaparse se podía considerar un abandono?

-Quizás no sabían quienes eran…-susurro Leo cunado su hermanito le conto sobre sus preguntar personales. Aunque la tele estaba prendida, no le hacían mucho caso realmente, ellos solo se concentraban en ellos. En nada mas.

-Ellos son nuestros hermanos…-le contesto el menor, llorando sobre el hombro del otro.

Leo asintió con tristeza, dándole la razón a Mikey. El pecoso se dio cuenta de algo durante esos días: Leo nunca lloraba, el rompia cosas. Se las robaba a los vagabundos que luego iban a las alcantarillas, era perseguido por horas y en mas de una ocacion casi lo lastiman. Pero el era rápido y agil, jamás se gano mas de unos golpes. Y a veces, unos cuantos insultos como: ¨Pequeña rata¨ y ¨Pinche pendejo de mierda¨ y esas cosas. Splinter lo sabia porque había escuchado que Leonardo las había repetido en un par de ocaciones –especialmente la segunda-

No podía dejar de pensar que era un desastre como padre. Y ellos, un desastre como hijos. Todos en esa familia eran un desastre.

Hemos tardado tanto tiempo en recuperarnos, pensaba Splinter mientras meditaba en el dojo después de que sus hijos salieran a la superficie, ¿Qué tal si no nos hemos recuperado aun?

A veces quería no pensar en eso.

O-O-O

-Bien, repítanmelo todo. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Jiro y Daichi.-contestaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, viendo a su hermana. Ella sonreía al escuchar sus repuestas y caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación donde se encontraban ella y sus hermanos.

-¿Apellido?

-Ninguno.

-¿Familia?

-Nadie que conozcamos.

-¿Historia?

-Llegamos a Nueva York de un laboratorio en el otro lado del mundo…-empezó Daichi dudando un poco. Ya no se acordaba muy bien.

-De Noruega. De pequeños nos secuestro un laboratorio de ahí. Teniamos un científico que nos obligaba a decirle ¨padre¨ pero era un monstru. Cuando quisieron traernos para acá, escapamos.-completo Jiro.

-Ya, eso.

-¿De donde aprendieron a dar golpes?-pregunto Karai, fingiendo la voz de Leonardo con un acento chistoso.

-Vivimos en las calles por cuatro años, debíamos aprender a pelear.-contesto Daichi poniéndose recto.

Karai se llevo las manos a la cintura y sonrió.

-Creo que debería hacer un libro con esa historia ¿no creen?-les pregunto divertida.

El menor negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

-¿Qué tal si no resulta Karai? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Los toman por la fuerza-le responde Karai, haciendo como si tomara algo.-Que no les importe si gritan, lloran… no los maten, eso no. Destructor lo quiere hacer por el mismo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del de ojos cafés al escuchar. Se imagino a su padre desangrando a las tortugas hasta matarlas. Pensó que debieron haber hecho algo realmente malo como para merecer eso. Jiro no parecía pensar eso, el sonreía, seguramente orgulloso de poder hacer eso.

-Les daremos una señal para cuando ataquen-les dijo ella.

-¿Cuál será?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Ustedes lo sabran. Yo estaré ahí.-abrio la ventana de la habitación y siguió diciendo:-Ahora ya tienen que irse. Las tortugas no tardaran en salir a su patrullaje. ¡Vayan ya!

Entonces, los dos hermanos salieron corriendo al exterior.

O-O-O

Daichi y Jiro solo llevaban puestos un pañuelo color rojo y otro morado en el cuello. Se sentían desnudos en el aire libre, sin armadura ni bandana.

-Cuando nos los encontremos, dejame hablar a mi.-le dijo el ojiverde a su hermano menor.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto disgustado.

-Soy mejor mintiendo. Me se mejor la historia de fondo.

-Ya. Sera como actuar en una cruel obra de teatro.-se burlo el de ojos cafés.

Seguia sintiéndose culpable por todo eso. Como si hubiera una parte muy primitiva de el, donde le hubieran enseñado a que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era malo, que seria deshonroso. La venganza no era lo mas importante. Sacudio la cabeza para ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos.

-Alto.-susurro el mayor.-Ahí vienen.

O-O-O

-Mikey, deja de estar brincando como chiva loca.-le pidió Leonardo algo enfurruñado.

-¿Por qué una cabra debería brincar estando loca?-pregunto Miguel Ángel ignorándolo por completo.

El mayor se detuvo y giro los ojos. Mikey se pregunto porque habrá parado, quizás había visto algo inquietante en la calle. El hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué paras?-quizo saber.

-¿No sientes que nos observas?

El pecoso negó con la cabeza. Leo arqueo una ceja diciendo: ¨Yo si¨ Miro a todos lados, pasando su mirada azul por un tanque de agua en lo mas arriba del edificio de a lado. No vio a las dos sombras tras el objeto, solo vio las enormes letras azules que se habían pintado en el.

**PV de Daichi**

Nos han descubierto, lo sabia. Sabia que no debi haberlo hecho. El de bandana azul nos había visto –parecía el mayor. Había puesto la mano en el pecho del otro, un gesto que Jiro hacia conmigo cuando me quería proteger de algo o alguien- Tenia tanto miedo que seguro me paralizaría si nos interrogaban. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

**PV de Jiro**

No estaba seguro si nos habían visto, pero creo que no. Parecia que no se había dado cuenta pues su expresión no cambio en lo mas mínimo. Si nos hubiera visto, hubiera dicho algo o nos hubiera atacado sin mas. Yo estaba relajado pero Daichi parecía estar nervioso. Parecia un niño pequeño e intente no reirme de el. Su primera misión.¨¿Qué tal si la arruino?¨ decían sus ojos cafés. Yo le tome de la mano para inspirarle mi confianza. Sabia que era una cursilería pero no me importo.

¨A veces, tomas la mano de una persona solo para comprobar si sigues ahí, si sigues vivo y que esa persona esta ahí para dar fe de ello.¨ me dijo Daichi una vez. Seguro lo había sacado se un libro o algo así.

-¡Mikey mira!

Había llegado la hora.

O-O-O

Leonardo se refería a la figura delgada y femenina que se reflejaba en la luna. Iba acompañada de dos mas grandes y como 15 de su misma estatura.

-Karai…-murmuro.

-Leonardo, ya te extrañaba.-dijo ella, saltando a enfrente de la tortuga. Aunque llevara una mascara que cubrirá su boca, por los ojos se notaba que sonreía.

-Creí que te habías ido a Japón.-comento Miguel Ángel.

-A ti también te extrañe.-dijo Karai, antes de que Perrera y Xever bajaran para atacar. Fue una pelea realmente injusta, pues Karai ataco a Leo mientras que los mutantes mas grandes fueron por Mikey. El no podía con ellos dos, si apenas podía derrotar a uno.

Sin embargo, peleo duro, se miraba. El sudor se veía en su frente y sus nunchakus no paraban de dar golpes. Daban golpes en la frente, en los brazos, en todos lados. Peleaba, peleaba mas. En un momento dado, Perrera tomo a la tortuga de las piernas y lo tiro fuertemente al piso. Antes de que se pudiera defender, Xever aprovecho la distracción para quitarle sus armas, dejándolo indefenso.

-Es tu turno tortuga.-amenazo el ex humano. Mikey se acobardo bajo la mirada roja del mutante. Se tapo la cara con las manos, en señal de que se daba por vencido. Pero antes de que lo matara, soltó un grito. Un grito infernal, que hizo que el instinto protector de Leonardo se activara en ese mismo momento. Miro a la dirección de donde procedía el sonido y se aterro al ver a su hermano así de indefenso.

Entonces, de la nada, surgieron dos sombras que comenzaron a atacar a los mutantes. Leo se distrajo un poco pero Karai lo empujo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Siguio luchando contra ella, a pesar de seguir algo perdido por la aparición de los extraños en el campo de pelea. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Qué querían con ellos? ¿Por que los habían defendido?

-Rindete.

-No, tu ríndete.-le dijo el azul sonriendo. Karai arqueo una ceja y el le hizo la señal de que mirara para atrás. Ella obedeció y vio que sus dos cómplices estaban en el suelo y los soldados derrotados. Uso todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír al ver quienes habían sido. Hizo una mueca de decepción y corrió, seguida de los otros dos, no sin antes gritar:

-¡Esto no acaba ahora!

-¡Corran mientras puedan, cobardes!-le grito Miguel Ángel.

El mayor sonrió al ver la escena. Luego se giro y al fin pudo el rostro de sus salvadores. Casi se desmaya al comprobar que eran dos tortugas como ellos. De inmediato, se el recuerdo de sus hermanos llego a su mente como láser. Uno de ellos alzo la vista y pudo ver los mismos ojos verdes que los de Rafael. El de a lado hizo lo mismo, como si hubiera escuchado las plegarias de Leo para que lo mirara. Los ojos caoba de Donatello estaban ahí. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenian la misma chispa que la de ellos.

-Tortugas.-dijeron al mismo tiempo los extraños.

-Y ustedes… también lo son.-murmuro Mikey señalándolos. Se quiso acercar pero Leo no se lo permitió.

-Nunca pensé que hubiera mas mutantes.-dijo uno de ellos. El de ojos cafes-Bueno, ahora si.

Leonardo salió de su burbuja y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

-No queremos nada intrépido.-contesto el ojiverde. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apodo?-Solo ayudarlos. ¿Qué no podíamos?

-Hey, Leonardo, ¡que son tortugas!-exclamo el menor brincando.-¿De donde salieron? No, no contesten eso, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Jiro.

-Daichi.-sonrió, dejando al descubierto su diente faltante-¿Y tu?

-Miguel Ángel.-sonrió ampliamente.

-Leonardo.-se permitió sonreír un poco.

Los cuatro se miraron. Cada uno se analizaba, como si quisieran descifrar donde se habían visto. En otro tiempo. En otra época. En otra vida. Los hermanos Oroku sintieron como si sus corazones encontraran una pieza faltante en ellos, y los Hamato como si algo no estuviera en su lugar.

-Daichi, vámonos.

-¡No! Esperen, ¿A dónde van?-pregunto Leonardo. No pudo evitarlo, quería saber mas de ellos.

-A buscar un lugar donde dormir. Es tarde-contesto Jiro mirando el cielo.

-Leo, que vayan con nosotros a la alcantarilla.-dijo Mikey sonriendo. Parecia un niño que veía un exquisito dulce en el aparador de una tienda y le preguntaba a su mama si se lo compraba.

-¿A la alcantarilla?-pregunto Daichi, arrugando la nariz. ¨Nunca pensé que vivieran ahí¨ pensó.

-No lo se Mikey, quizás se sientan incomodos. ¿Qué dira Splinter?

-Nos acaban de salvar la vida. No tienen donde quedarse, los podemos ayudar. Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás, ¿recuerdas?

El azul miro a las otras tortugas de nuevo. El de ojos cafés desvio la mirada de la del mayor, lo hacia sentir culpable de sus acciones.

-Miren, no queremos ser molestia.-se excuso Jiro. Tenia razón, era un buen actor.

-No, Mikey tiene razón, podemos ayudarlos.-suspiro-No podemos dejar a ninguna tortuga atrás.

-Tienen nuestra lealtad.-contesto Daichi sonriendo.-No se tienen que angustiar por eso.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el de bandana azul.

-Tienes mi palabra.-contesto el ojiverde, mostrando su mano y sonriendo. Parecia sincero.

La otra mano estaba en su espalda.

Sus dedos estaban cruzados.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap de hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo :D Ustedes querían a Mikey y a Leo y yo se los di. No se desesperen, pronto sabran la verdad… solo espérenme otros, mmm, varios caps mas XD Quizás se sientan algo decepcionadas por la reacción de los chicos pero prometo profundizar, enserio :D Tengo que alargar eso, por eso lo hago, jeje.**

**lelesweet: **Gracias chica! Bueno, los chicos ya aparecieron en la historia, solo falta que sepan la verdad :D Espero tu comentario.

**marita: **Jeje, gracias. La idea del mall –creí que era la única que le decía así- la saque de un libro, donde una chica millonaria hace lo mismo y me pareció buena idea. Claro, use mis propios diálogos y eso, no piensen que me robe la idea completamente. Siempre me imagino que Destructor es millonario, no se porque XD Supongo que es porque pienso que todas esas armas no son gratis. Gracias por comentar!

**I Love Kittens Too: **Gracias! Actualice pronto! :D :D

**Bilbogirl: **Pues bien Bilbo, ¡has llegado a ese tan deseado episodio! Profundizare mas en eso mas adelante, como ya dije :D Jejeje, espera, me ahogo *muero* Oh no ¡he muerto! Alto, ¿Por qué no estoy en el cielo? ¿Acaso fui tan mala D:? Coño! *de la nada revivo* Oh, miren, el tipo que invento FF! ¡Dame tu autógrafo! *corre a perseguirlo con una pluma y un cuaderno*

**Eso es todo chicas, no olviden dejar reviews, dar fav, follow y si es la primera vez que leen mis historias, no duden en leer las demás. Todo se agradece :D**

**Nos vemos chicas!**

**PD: ¿Han escuchado _For the love of a daughter _de Demi Lovato. ****En esa cancion me baso para escribir los caps de esta historia :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Que tal amigos? Como están? Aquí Joy con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia :D Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, enserio estoy agradecida :3 **

**Veo que se emocionaron mucho con el re-encuentro, lo que no saben es que faltan muchos caps para que todo salga a la luz, según mi línea del tiempo *muestra una libretita* Gracias por su paciencia XD**

**Bueno, ahora si, comencemos con el episodio de hoy:**

**O-O-O**

**_La sangre quiere sangre_**

**_William Shakespeare_**

**O-O-O**

Finalmente, llegaron a la alcantarilla donde los Hamato vivian. Daichi hiso todo lo que pudo para no salir corriendo por el olor in hacer ninguna mueca. ¨Supongo que después de un tiempo te acostumbras¨ pensó, mientras caminaban por las vías del metro. A su lado, iba Mikey. Estaba sobre donde las ruedas pasaban, unos centímetros mas arriba del suelo y parecía que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio en ella. Sonrió al verlo, recordándose a el mismo haciendo eso hacia algunos años atrás.

-Mikey, ya basta-lo regaño Leonardo cuando bajo de un brinco y lo empapo de agua de algún charco que estaba por ahí.

-¿Qué? Estoy caminando.-respondió el menor señalando sus pies. Apenas el otro se volvió, le saco la lengua. Luego miro al mas alto y le sonrió.

Leonardo iba enfrente y los otros tres hasta atrás. Nadie conversaba y de vez en cuando, se escuchaban las risas de Mikey al caer de la parte alta de las vías. Pero fuera de eso, nada, ni un solo sonido. Con tanto silencio, finalmente podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Sabia que había visto a Daichi y Jiro alguna vez y tenia muy claro donde. Era obvio que la brecha en los dientes de Daichi y los ojos esmeralda de Jiro pertencian a Rafael. Parecia que tenia a sus hermanos frente a el.

¨¿Pero que carajo Leo? Es una simple coincidencia¨ pensaba moviendo la cabeza negativamente ¨Tus hermanos están… tus hermanos están muertos, de eso estamos seguros.¨ El nudo en la garganta se formo pero fue capaz de tragárselo, aunque con dificultad.

-Y… ¿Dónde esta la alcantarilla?-pregunto Jiro después de un tiempo, sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos.

-Por aquí, ya casi llegamos.-respondió con una sonrisa. Caminaron otro rato hasta llegar a la verdadera guarida de las tortugas.

Los hermanos abrieron los ojos cuando notaron lo bien que estaba arreglado todo. Se veía limpio, tenían energía eléctrica, y hasta unos cuantos muebles. Por un segundo, olvidabas que estabas en una alcantarilla.

-Tienen todo muy bien arreglado.-comento el ojiverde.

-Así es usualmente cuando alguien no se hace desastres.-Leo miro a Mikey. Pero este lo ignoro por completo.

-Gracias por dejar-comenzó Daichi pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo azotando fuertemente el piso. Los cuatro se pusieron rectos de forma involuntaria, y los dos nuevos, apartaron ligeramente la vista.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Leonardo?-pregunto una voz seria y recta.

Al oírla, Daichi levanto la vista y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una rata mutante con rasgos humanos. Algunos recuerdos que parecían enterrados parecían querer salir, pero venían tan borrosos y tan difusos, que no los veía con claridad. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al recordar todo eso. Rezaba porque no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

A Jiro le ocurria algo similar, solo que el era mejor ocultándolo que su hermano menor. Sabia que lo había visto antes, a todos ellos lo había visto antes, en algún lugar, pero aun no sabia cual. Sintió como si alguien le pegara una bofetada para que intentara reaccionar pero no podía. Tantas emociones juntas, tantos tipos de reacciones eran tan difíciles de contener que sentía que la cabeza le saldría volando. Sin previo aviso, el mayor lo volteo a ver. De cierto modo, se veía algo triste ¨Por favor, ¡pare ya!¨ pensaba el. ¨Deje de mirarme así, me hace sentir mal.¨

**PV de Splinter**

Y los vi. Después de once años, mis dos niños estaban frente a mi. Obviamente los reconoci, eran tal como me los imaginaba en mis sueños mas antiguos. No sabia como Leonardo y Miguel Ángel habían podido encontrarlos pero por sus caras, aun no los reconocían del todo bien. No me extrañe en lo mas mínimo, tenían solo cuatro años cuando paso eso y no creo que recuerden mucho de ellos. Pero algo me decía que Leonardo si recordaba algo, quizás era por la forma tan curiosa que los miraba. Como si intentara descifrar algo dentro de sus miradas. Sonreí internamente al volverlos a ver. Habian crecido tanto, ya no eran los pequeños niños que jugaban a ¨Corre que te pillo¨ por toda la alcantarilla o que me desesperaban cuando no los encontraba al jugar al escondite, ahora ya casi eran todos unos hombres hechos y derechos. Todos unos adolecentes.

Una parte de mi quería ir a abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que me habían hecho falta. Pero no lo hice, me quede recto en mi lugar. Tambien deseaba que ellos me reconocieran. Que corrieran a mi, ahorrandome todo el momento. Que lloraran sobre mi yukata y yo llorar sobre sus cabezas. Mas dentro de mi, sabia que eso no podría pasar. Ambos se veian ligeramente asustados, en especial Donatello. ¨No tengas miedo, no te lastimare¨ pensé. Le había dicho eso el día de la mutación y pensaba que podría funcionar ahora, después de trece años de ese día.

Supongo que luego tendre una charla con Leonardo a solas.

**Fin del PV**

O-O-O

-… y entonces llego Karai con sus secuaces y nos ataco pero Jiro y Daichi nos ayudaron a derrotarlos.-termino de explicar el mayor de las tortugas.

-Y no tenían donde quedarse así que pensé que en forma de agradecerles, podríamos usar uno de los cuartos extras en la guarida para que ellos se quedaran.-dijo Mikey algo timido y llevándose la mano a detrás de la cabeza.

Splinter se quedo callado por unos segundos, para terminar soltando un ¨De acuerdo¨ y retirarse lentamente. Leo, todos estos años, había aprendido a leer los ojos de las personas, así que sabia que Splinter tenia algo.

-Mikey, lleva a Daichi y Jiro a donde se quedaran.-dijo-Yo tengo que hacer algo antes.

-Claro que si Leo. Miren, los cuartos están por aquí. Pueden estar algo sucios por el tiempo pero procuramos barrer todos los fines de semana…

El mayor sonrió. Su hermano era muy servicial, incluso con los que eran unos completos desconocidos. Borro su sonrisa y corrió detrás de su padre.

O-O-O

-Sensei, ¿le ocurre algo?-pregunto Leo sentándose delante de Splinter.

Este no contestaba, solo se quedo mirando el suelo. El azul espero pacientemente, poniendo su vista sobre el para presionarlo. No quería ser malo, solo quería la verdad sobre el asunto.

-¿Los viste Leonardo?-pregunto el mayor levantando la mirada. Leo levanto una ceja al escucharlo.

-¿A quienes?

-Jiro y Daichi.-respondió.

-Por supuesto que los vi.-contesto.

-Donatello y Rafael eran idénticos a ellos…-murmuro con melancolía. No pudo evitarlo, enserio tenia que decirlo. El de bandana azul sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando Splinter dijo eso. ¿Enserio tenia que sacar a relucir el tema? Recordo los pensamientos que había tenido en la alcantarilla y se alegro ligeramente de no ser el único que lo había notado. No había dicho nada, quizás era por el miedo a simplemente ilusionarse y luego todo resultara ser una simple coincidencia.

-Lo se… ¿crees que…

-Puede ser.-contesto-La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere hijo mio, recuérdalo siempre…

Leo sonrió. Splinter siempre les había dicho. ¨Mientras haya esperanza, nunca habrá miedo¨ Miguel Ángel también decía eso. Entonces, se acorodo de su hermano menor. ¿Cómo reaccionaria al enterarse? Probablemente se moriría de la felicidad o algo así. Pero también podía ponerse triste si todo era una coincidencia como pensaba Leo al principio. Lo mínimo que quería fuera que resultara lastimado psicológicamente debido a un error. Bajo la vista y pregunto:

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Mikey?

La rata suspiro con tristeza.

-Sabes que tu hermano puede ser algo sensible con la noticia.-explico- El los extraña mucho y no se si se podría contener si algo sale mal.

-Se podrían ir si se enteran.-comento Leo. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al darse cuenta de todo? ¿Qué tal si se enojaban con ellos y se iban? Quizás ahora si, jamás los volvieran a ver. Aunque si vivian en las calles, probablemente si los podrain encontrar y explicarles todo.

-Por eso es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros dos.-contesto Splinter finalmente-Al menos hasta que tengamos mas información sobre todo.

Leo asintió y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho. En esa posición, todo se veía mas claro de cierta forma. Entonces, una granada exploto en su mente y comenzaron a formularse cientos de preguntas, que ni el se podía responder. Todas las preguntas se formularon alrededor de Jiro y Daichi.

¿Sus hermanos, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente podrían estar ahí? ¿Habrian vivido todo lo que dijeron? ¿Acaso había un pasado mas horrible que ese, uno que les ocultban? ¿Por qué no los recuerdan? ¿Alguna especie de golpe los hizo olvidar todo? ¿Alguna droga? ¿O simplemente todo era producto de la memoria?

Y la lo más importante: ¿Cuándo obtendrá respuestas a sus preguntas?

O-O-O

Cuando la puerta se cerro tras Miguel Ángel, Jiro se pego a la puerta para escuchar si alguien mas iba. Se escucharon pasos y luego que alguien cerraba la puerta. El hilito de luz que se proyectaba en sus pies, se apago, lo que significaba que la luz todos se habían ido a dormir. Ambos hermanos suspiraron aliviados.

Entonces, Daichi saco el radio que su hermana le dio de su cinturón que llevaba y pulso un botón para llamarla. Vibro un poco. Finalmente, la voz de Karai sono del otro lado de la bocina:

-_Chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido con ellos?-_pregunto. Se podía oir su sonrisa desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, supongo.-contesto Daichi-Finalmente estamos en la guarida.

-Recuerden primero ganarse su confianza.-les recordo.

-Lo sabemos Karai.-dijo Jiro algo irritado. Como siempre realmente.-Es un poco raro aquí pero creo que sobreviviremos.-bromeo. Ella se rio.-Y cuando eso pase, los delataremos contigo

¨¿Y si no lo quiero hacer?¨ pensó Daichi. ¨¿Y si no quiero delatarlos?¨

-Ojala Destructor pudiera escucharte.-comento ella-Seguro estaría orgulloso de ti.

Jiro sonrió y colgó la llamada. Volteo a ver a su hermano Daichi, quien no había dejado de mirar el radio, incluso después de haber cortado la llamada.

-Te dije que seria como actuar en una cruel obra de teatro.-comento algo desanimado. El ojiverde omitió ese detalle en el tono de voz de su hermano. Se acosto en su cama y murmuro:

-Entonces, que el show comience.

**No se ustedes, pero amo terminar con un dialogo XD Tuve que releer cientos de veces el cap, porque siempre llegaban nuevas ideas, siempre había un dialogo o acción que no me había gustado o alguna cita de algún libro qque me haya gustado y quisiera poner. Estuve apunto de poner una frase de Jonh Green pero me detuve a tiempo.**

**Ahora si, respondamos los reviews de mi gente bonita que lee mis historias :D**

**Bilbogirl: **Oh si, si te digo amiga. Aww, gracias. Por un segundo pensé que no les iba a gustar por las reacciones que habían tenido pero me alegra saber que no fue así. ¡Yey! Si, ya se encontraron. En lo personal, ese ha sido el episodio que mas me ha gustado como quedo de toda la historia del fic, así que muchas gracias de nuevo. La canción de For the love of a Daughter e genial, y a mi me encanto la idea de ponerla en el fic :D Sobre todo cuando estoy baja de inspiración para este fic y ocupo una inyección de imagitavitis XD Gracias por comentar y nos seguimos leyendo!

**leleswet: **Jejeje, Leo, tomando malas decisiones desde que Joy se metió a XD No pude evitar poner que Daichi se sintiera culpable, me pareció un toque que le daría credibilidad a la historia, sobre todo si se trata del hijo perdido de Hamato Yoshi. Viejas enseñanzas están saliendo poco a poco ¿no? Ah, y pronto sabran sus verdaderos nombres, ya veras. Sera una escena super emotiva y super genial. Ya estoy escribiendo los borradores en libretas :D Nos vemos!

**Paola Brienfs de Son: **Gracias :3 Por eso Donnie es mi favorito XD Tienes toda la razón, a los corazones mas nobles, nada ni nadie –ni siquiera el mal parido de Destructor- puede quitársela! Y bien, siguiendo tu consejo, puse que Splinter y Leo los reconocieran, a excepción de Mikey. ¿No quieres que sufra? Este… jeje, en mis otros fics sufre mucho, aquí estoy siendo leve. Por ahora *sonrisa malvada* Gracias por comentar!

**marita: **Oh si, estoy estudiando una maestría de dejar picada a los lectores con mis historias XD Que bueno que el re-encuentro te pareció hermoso! Si, lastima que todo sea una trampa, pero, se solucionara, ya veras. Seamos positivos! Gracias por poner la opción de no tan pronto XD Nah, no es cierto, no será tan lejos pero tampoco tan pronto como todos esperan. Gracias por tus palabras y espero tu lindo review! O no tan lindo, depende.

**I Love Kittens too: **Ya se, por fin ¿no? Disfrute mucho escribiendo el cap, me alegro que te haya gustado el reencuentro. Como ya dije, se darán cuenta… en alguno de estos episodios pero se darán cuenta, jeje, confía en mi :D Nos leemos!

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego mi amor. No olviden dejar review, me ayuda mucho a seguir. Recuerden, los botones de fav y follow se encuentran en la parte de abajo de su pantalla, y que pueden presionarlos para no perderse las actualizaciones de este fic. Gracias por leer, y nos seguimos viendo en ¨Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija¨ y ¨This is War¨ mis otras dos historias en proceso. Las pueden leer cuando quieran chicos! Subo caps nuevos casi todas las semanas. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia será recibida en la caja de reviews, siempre y cuando se mantenga el ambiente de cordialidad, tan característicos de nosotros los tortufans**

**Nos vemos a la próximas chicos y chicas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola lectores de fics! Como están el día de hoy? Aquí Joy con un nuevo cap de esta historia. Ya llevamos 50 reviews ¡wow! Y eso con diez capítulos, osea que si hacemos veinte… llegaríamos a los 100! Esa es mi meta de :D Pero bueno, no debemos emocionarnos antes de tiempo, debemos ir de poquito en poquito.**

**No se cuantos mas caps le quedan a esta historia pero creo que si será mas larga que las otras que haya escrito. Excepto ¨Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija¨ ese es el mas largo hasta ahora :P Ya, sin mas rodeos, comencemos:**

**O-O-O**

**_No existe persona que no sea peligrosa para alguien_**

**_Marie de Sevigne_**

**O-O-O**

Daichi y Jiro miraban como las otras dos tortugas entrenaban, sentados en el dojo a lado de Splinter. Jiro de vez en cuando, veía con el rabillo del ojo a la rata que estaba a lado de el. Se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de que Miguel Ángel mas parecía estar jugando que entrenando, Splinter no lo regañaba. El estilo de batalla del ninja de bandana naranja le parecía tan… extraño. Aunque bueno, eso no significaba que no fuera bueno. Había logrado dejar a Leonardo en el suelo.

-¡Oh si!-festejo el menor.-¿A que te sabe eso Leo? Yo si, ¡al suelo! ¿Entiendes? Porque estas en el suelo y…

-Si, ya entendí.-respondió Leo poniéndose de pie.-Aun no puedo entender del todo como me ganaste.

-¿Así que estas sorprendido?-pregunto Mikey.-Bueno, es que soy increíble.

Al decir eso, comenzó a hacer un pequeño bailecito de la victoria. Por accidente, al hacer un paso que consistía en mover las caderas en círculos, golpeo en el caparazón a su hermano mayor. Y fue mas fuerte de lo normal.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale!-exclamo sobándose.

-No, no Leo, perdón.-intento excusarse.-Ay, mi… algo.-pero esa mentira ya no se a creía. Ya la había usado mas de cien veces en los entrenamientos para evitar una paliza de Leo pero esta vez no se iba a salvar.

El líder comenzó una graciosa pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra su hermano menor, donde obvio, el iba ganando. Rodaban por el piso del dojo y Daichi no pudo evitar soltar una risa. De inmediato, al ver que Jiro lo volteo a ver, se mordió los labios y desvio la mirada a la pelea de los hermanos Hamato. Ahora, Leo estaba aplastando la cara de Mikey con su mano y este intentaba a alejarse para seguir corriendo. Daichi ya no pudo mas y se rio a carcajadas de la escena. Jiro lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa; nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-¿Y es así todos los días?-pregunto Jiro.

Splinter se llevo la manos a la cara, avergonzado.

-¡Yame!

Leo y Mikey se levantaron. Entonces, el maestro ninja dijo que eso había sido todo por hoy.

O-O-O

Apenas salieron del dojo, Mikey se fue directo a la sala. Se sento en el sofá y predio la televisión en busca de algo interesante que ver. Daichi se quedo observándolo, pensando en que tenia que hacer. Por un lado, sabia que quizás no debería formar ninguna especie de relación amistosa con ellos pero por otro lado tenia que ganarse su confianza.

Miro a Mikey de nuevo. Parecia que era fácil de engañar y pensó que seria mas fácil que con Leo. Ademas, era su primera vez platicando con alguien que no fuera del Clan del Pie, así que pudiera borrar todo el historia de cosas horribles que habia hecho y empezar de cero. Seria como volver a inciar todo, absolutamente todo. Tomo aire para darse valor antes de acercarse y sentarse a lado de el.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto cuando se sento. Mikey lo volteo a ver y respondió:

-Busco algo divertido que ver. Odio cuando no hay programación en la televisión después de los entrenamientos.-cambio el canal.

-Hay muy buenos documentales.-comento Daichi viendo el canal que Mikey había dejado ahí.

-¿Te gustan los documentales que pasan?-pregunto incrédulo. Como si fuera imposible que a un chico de 15 le interesarían esos programas para viejos retirados que no tienen nada que ver mas que eso.

-Si, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con ciencia.-dijo, haciendo que los ojos del otro se agrandaran ante tal afirmación.

-Ah, vaya. Yo soy todo lo contrario. Todo lo de ciencia me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro.-explico Mikey. Apago la tele y dijo:-¿Te gustan los comics?

Daichi levanto la ceja. Por un segundo pensó que esos dos estaban haciendo lo mismo que el y Jiro pero vio que la sonrisa del ninja de bandana naranja era sincera. Sabia que podía confiar en el.

-Si, en especial los mangas.-confirmo.

-Oh, yo tengo muchos mangas por aquí.-exclamo, corriendo hacia un caja que estaa detrás del mueble de la televisión. La tomo y casi con la misma velocidad con la que fue, regreso.-Mira, tengo al menos 80.

-Asombroso, si que tienes muchísimos.-se sorprendió Daichi. No quería decirle que el tenia MAS de 80 en su casa, leidos hasta dos veces cada uno y con todos los tomos que había de cada uno que tenia. Curioseo un poco mas y entonces casi hasta el fondo, uno que llamo su atención.

-¿Ya lo leiste?-pregunto.

El pecoso se acerco y leyó el titulo. Entonces, su sonrisa se amplio y exclamo:

-¡Por supuesto que si! Mas de mil veces, es el mejor manga que pudiera existir. Algún día quisiera ser como Hiromu. Es misterioso y un gran guerrero.

-¡Lo se!-continuo Daichi.-¿Llegaste a la parte del tomo seis donde derrota todo el ejercito de Yamicha el solo y solo con la ayuda de Mei.

El menor frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Mei no me cae tan bien. Siento que es sol un estorbo para Hiromu. Como por ejemplo, en el tomo dos, esta en pelea y Mei le llama como una novia obsesiva.

-Esta enamorada de el, es obvio.-objeto Daichi-Es por eso que se la pasa habladole.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado así que no puedo entenderla.

Daichi se rio y giro los ojos al mismo tiempo. Miguel Ángel era alguien muy simpatico y siempre decía cosas que lo hacían reír. Y también había encontrado a un lector de mangas. Siempre había sido el único que lo hacia en toda su casa y el encontrar a alguien con el mismo gusto que el era una sensación asombrosa. Aun no podía creérsela que era un ninja. Los ninjas en el Clan del Pie, no eran tan geniales como el lo era, ni mcuho menos tan divertidos.

Mientras ellos dos seguían platicando, Jiro los vio desde el pasillo. Pensó que lo que hacia su hermano era una técnica para ganarse la confianza del mas ingenuo de los dos hermanos Hamato, pero no era así. Sonrió orgulloso y se encamino discretamente al dojo. Gracias a su entrenamiento ninja nadie lo escucho. Se asomo por la puerta y noto que nadie estaba dentro. Perfecto. Camino hacia mas al centro, en busca de algo que pudiera servir en un futuro cercano pero no había nada a simple vista. ¨Quizás en la habitación pueda encontrar algo¨ pensó. Justo cuando se encaminaba al lugar, noto la foto en el mueble. No pudo evitar acercarse y tomarla en sus manos. La había visto en el entrenamiento de esa mañana pero le había puesto mucha atención realmente hasta hacia ese momento.

-Jiro.-lo llamo alguien. Se asusto tanto que soltó el marco. Intento tomarlo pero ya había caído al suelo. Se giro, listo para pedir una disculpa.

-Maestro Splinter… este… siento eso.-se agacho para recoger la foto. Por suerte, ni la foto ni el marco habían sufrido daños. Splinter se acerco y Jiro se la dio con la cabeza algo gacha. Finalmente, levanto la mira y pregunto:-¿Quiénes son?

-Ella es mi esposa y el hombre a lado de ella soy yo.-contesto con melancolía.

-¿Antes era humano?-pregunto ¨Sabia que eras Hamato Yoshi, lo sabia¨ pensó, haciendo todo el esfuerzo para no golpearlo en el rostro.

-Si, antes de venir a Nueva York. Y la bebe es mi hija Miwa. Ella tendría mas o menos tu edad.-Jiro levanto la vista y vio que Splinter tenia la suya clavada en el.

-Era… se veía que tenia mucho que ofrecer.-fue lo único que dijo.-Apuesto que seria una buena kunoishi.

-Lo hubiera sido.-afirmo el-Y también seria una buena niña. Igual que tu.

El ojiverde sonrió. ¨Si supieras¨ pensó. ¨Si supieras que te traicionare tarde o temprano. Si supieras que terminaras en manos de mi padre gracias a mi y a mi hermano, y veras como los Oroku hacemos nuestra venganza. Primero con tus hijos, luego contigo. Y yo mismo estaré ahí presenciando el espectáculo. ¿No lo ves? Yo mismo estoy participando en uno contigo. Si, contigo, solo que no lo sabes. No aun¨

-Lo hubiera sido.-contesto finalmente.

Luego, con una disculpa en murmuro, salió del dojo. Llego a su habitación y se sento a pensar un poco lo que había pasado. La única pregunta que tenia en mente era: ¨¿Cuántos otros secretos ocultaran los Hamato?¨

**¿Qué otros secretos? Ay Rafa, que diga, Jiro, jeje, los que te faltan por saber. Bueno chicas, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Y gracias por sus reviews, enserio me ayudan *las abraza* Dejen se los contesto:**

**Leweswet: **Sip, adoro las superfrases al final XD Pues a no comas ansias chica, aqui ya te deje el cap de hoy!

**Bilbogirl: **De cierta forma utilice esa frase porque aquí ya se comenzara a pone intenso, sobre todo en los caps finales. Y tu suposición es correcta. Y como no quiero que te enojes escribi el cap *la toma de las mejillas, y Bilbo le da una palmadita en las manos para que deje de hacerlo* Seguire así!

PD: Tus sorpresa me encanto!

**marita: **Muchas gracias marita :D Las reacciones de Splinter, Jiro y Daichi fueron mi parte favorita de todo el fic y seguro que será algo que no podre olvidar en mucho tiempo :3 Que cursi sono eso XD Oh si, Destructor lo ha logrado, ¡QUE EL MAS TRIUNFE MADAFUKAS! XD No, ya enserio, es una lastima. Nos vemos pronto :D

**Ya saben que tienen que hacer, comenten, den fav, follow etc, etc, etc. Perdon pero es que me estoy cayendo de sueño por alguna razón y eso que aquí apenas son las 3:50 de la tarde :P **

**Nos vemos pronto chicas lindas :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola lectores de fics! Como están el día de hoy? Aquí Joy con un nuevo cap de esta historia. Perdon por no haber actualizado en estos días, falta de tiempo y algo de inspiración. Pero bueno, de eso ultimo se están encargando Taylor Swift, Demmi Lovato, entre otros XD**

**No se que mas decir… este… espero que lo disfruten, le puse todo mi amorsh y todo eso. Y ya que estoy hablando como perico, dire que TMNT no me pertenece, etc, etc, etc…**

**Comencemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_Las mentiras mas crueles son las dichas en silencio._**

**_Robert Louis Stevenson._**

**O-O-O**

Con todo ese ruido no podía concentrarse. Que ironia, el hogar de quienes son ninjas y se supone que son silenciosos y todo eso, es uno de los hogares mes ruidosos. Ese era uno de sus defectos; realmente no se podía concentrar en sus katas si había tanto ruido. Generalmente, la guarida del Clan del Pie era mucho mas callada.

Aun no entendía muy bien el porque no se podía concentrar con ruido. Quizás porque tenia miedo de que su instinto adolecente le ganara y terminara formando alguna especie de amistad con esas tortugas. Se escuchaba que se la estaban pasando genial. Incluso Daichi, el era muy timido en esas situaciones de conocer personas. Bueno, al menos se alegraba de que mientras se realizaba el plan, su hermano menor estuviera socializando.

¨No importa el ruido, tengo que practicar esa kata¨ pensó el. No solo por el hecho de estar en una misión, significa que dejaría de entrenar. Primero, se coloco de cabeza con ambas manos. Luego, poco a poco comenzo a levantar su mano derecha para mantener el equilibrio en una sola. Pero tenia miedo a estrellarse con la esquina de la cama.

¨Con cuidado… con cuidado…¨

-Jiro.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su nombre. Tal fue su distracción que perdió el equilibrio y se estrello contra ambos muebles en el cuarto. Con un movimiento de sus ojos, pudo ver que Leo estaba en el marco de la puerta, intentando aguantar la risa. Jiro frunció el ceño. Se levanto torpemente, intentando no parecer un pato torpe.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Leonardo.

-No debiste ver como me cai…-murmuro el ojiverde.

-¿Te lastimaste?-insistio. Leo no sabia porque se preocupaba tanto por esa tortuga. Era como si el instinto paternal que tenia con Mikey también se activara con Jiro.

-No, estoy bien.-respondió, quitándose el polvo de encima. Luego lo miro. Seguia teniendo el ceño fruncido.-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Este… Daichi, Mikey y yo estábamos apunto de ver una película…-explico.-No se si quieres ir con nosotros. Casi nunca estas fuera de ese cuarto.

Jiro se cruzo de brazos y pensó un poco. Leo enserio parecía ilusionado de que fuera. Tenia que estar algo mas cerca de los hermanos Hamato, para conocer mejor sus fortalezas y debilidades, y si convivia mas con ellos, podría terminar dándose cuenta de eso.

-Bien.-contesto.-Anda, vamos.

Leo sonrió. Pudiera que Jiro quisiera encontrar sus debilidades pero el mayor tenia sus propios planes con ese par de hermanos.

O-O-O

-Y la ganadora es… ¡¨Chocolate¨!-anuncio Mikey triunfante.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella.-comento Daichi tomando la caja del disco entre sus manos.-¿De que año es?

El menor se la quito amablemente, se arrodillo enfrente y coloco el disco de la película. Jiro y leo entraron a la sala y Mikey hablo:

-Es una película de una tipa que tiene una enfermedad que le da super poderes. Mucha sangre y violencia.-explico en pocas palabras.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto el castaño.

-Chocolate.-contesto.

-Un titulo muy dulce como para ser una película como dices.-comento Jiro, mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermano.

-Ay no, no pongas esa.-se quejo el mayor de ellos-Es algo violenta ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto que no. A mi me encanta.-dijo. Se giro a los Oroku y siguió:-Por desgracia no tiene doblaje, solo subtitulos. Y esta en un idioma asiático que no se si es japonés o tailandés… ¿O que idioma hablan los de Tailandia?

-Tailandés.-le contesto el de ojos cafés.-Tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Khæ̀ xyāk ca rū̂ ẁā t̄ĥā khuṇ rū̂ ẁā-dijo Mikey-Solo quería saber si tu sabias.

-¿Hablas tailandés?-pregunto Jiro incrédulo. No sabia que idioma era pero se imaginaba que era ese.

-Algo. Lo mas básico.-contesto moviendo su mano en señal de ¨Mas o menos¨-Lo aprendi viendo las películas del director de ¨Chocolate¨

¨Es mas listo de lo que parece. Si aprendió lo básico de un idioma viendo películas.¨ pensó Daichi viendo al menor de reojo ¨Engañarlo será mas difícil de lo que creí.¨ La película inicio pero no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, seguía dialogando con el mismo sobre las habilidades de Mikey ¨Aunque bueno, el hecho de que sea inteligente no significa que sea inteligente psicológicamente.¨

Daichi aun seguía pensando acerca de eso cuando escucho una linda voz femenina.

-Hola chicos…

Levanto la vista y vio un par de piernas con mayas negras a unos metros de el. Fue levantando la vista intentando parecer discreto, hasta chocar con un cabello naranja deslumbrante y un par de ojos azul cielo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio. Era la chica mas bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Incluso mas bonita que Karai.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto confundida.-¿Nuevos mutantes?

-Algo así.-contesto el líder.-Abril, Jiro. Jiro, Abril.

-Hola.-saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-levanto su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Daichi, Abril. Abril, Daichi.

-Ho-hola. ¿Abril, no?-pregunto Daichi. El ojiverde se podía dar cuenta de que el sudor en la frente de su hermano menor era excesivo.

-Si, me llamo Abril.-contesto la pelirroja extendiendo su mano.-¿Y tu eres Daichi?

-No, que diga si.-tartamudeo la tortuga.

-¿Son japoneses?-quiso saber ella. Le estaba preguntando a Jiro.

-Los nombres nada mas.-contesto.-Éramos experimentos en Europa. Escapamos hacia cuatro años.

-Lo siento, no debi preguntar.-se disculpo tímidamente.

-No importa.-respondió Jiro de forma secante.

El silencio inundo la sala. Daichi solo pensaba en que la nueva amiga de sus enemigos era sumamente linda y que si sabia que la miraba de reojo. Finalmente, Miguel Ángel se encargo de acabar con el silencio aplastante.

-Estábamos a punto de ver una película.-dijo haciendo un espacio entre el y su amigo de ojos cafés.-¿Quieres?

Se vio que Abril dudo un poco. Por un segundo, el genio pensó que era porque no quería estar sentada a lado de el. No la culpaba, el era un mutante desconocido, si el fuera chica no lo haría.

-Debería hacer mi tarea de algebra.-explico la pelirroja. Soltó un splido que hizo que su fleco se levantara. A los ojos de Daichi, ese era un acto sumamente adorable.-No voy muy bien en esa materia.

-Yo no se mucho sobre eso.-dijo Mikey-Pero Daichi si, es todo un genio en las matemáticas.

-Jeje, yo… pues si, algo.-dijo nervioso el nombrado.

-¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea después de la película?-se volteo a Mikey y le pregunto:-¿Cuánto dura la película?

-Dos horas.-respondió este.

-Mmmm… no nos dara tiempo. Pero es para dentro de dos días así que si quieres puede ser mañana.-sugirió Abril emocionada.

-Oh, pero claro, como quieras Abril… Yo te ayudare.-respondió sonriendo tímidamente. Incluso tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, que paso desapercibido por la joven humana. Pero por su hermano mayor no. Parecia que su hermano menor se estaba ¿enamorando?

-Siéntate.-dice Mikey haciendo palmeando el sillón.-La película esta por comenzar.

Ahora si, Abril se sento a lado de Daichi. Este sonrió y volteo a ver a su hermano involuntariamente.

-Tenemos que hablar.-articulo con los labios sin hacer sonido. Pero el lo ignoro.

O-O-O

Ya era la hora donde todos los de la guarida dormian y Abril ya se había ido, así que los Oroku se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir. Daichi acomodaba unas almohadas, que se habían llenado de polvo, sobre su cama mientras que su hermano lo miraba sentado en la cama que estaba a lado de la de el castaño.

Este se dio cuenta por la expresión que Jiro se cargaba, que su hermano estaba pensando mucho. Mas de lo que se imaginaba. Y sabia que tenia algo que ver con el por lo que le pregunto algo enojado:

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No.-respondió con una risilla-¿Ya quisieras no? Al menos así serias mas guapo. Pero no tanto como yo.-Daichi giro los ojos. Jiro se enderezo y puso una cara mas seria para continuar:-Lo que te quería decir era de tu comportamiento con la chica.

La cara de su hermano menor se puso roja como un tomate y se la tapo con una almohada. Diablos, ahora su hermano se había dado cuenta de eso. Por un segundo, pensó que con la protagonista pateándole la cara a todos esos sujetos se le había olvidado por completo. Como nunca se había enamorado, no sabia como el ojiverde reaccionaria si le decía que si, pero desde un inicio tenia pensado en no decirle nada.

-Ya, no lo ocultes, se que te has enamorado de ella.-dijo con lo que parecía burla en su voz. Se acerco y le quito la almohada de su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a burlar?-pregunto molesto. Jiro negó con la cabeza mientras sonríe y dice:

-No, no realmente. Quizás solo te haga comentarios burlescos cuando ella no este.

-¿Le diras a Leo o a Mikey?

-Eso es lo de menos.-interrumpio antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas.

-¿A que quieres llegar Oroku?-pregunto. El ojiverde sabia que cuando su hermano lo llamaba por su apellido era que hablaba enserio.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que no te puedes enamorar de ella. No podemos formar ninguna clase de amistad profunda con estas personas ¿Qué no ves?-contesto.

-¿Ni siquiera con ella?-pregunto triste. A Jiro le hacia trizas el corazón el ver a su hermano así, aunque no lo admitiera. Simplemente mantuvo su mirada seria y respondió:

-Ni siquiera con ella.-se levanto de su cama para apagar la luz y al pasar por donde su hermano, le pego un golpe amistoso en el hombro.-Ya duérmete enamorado. No quiero que hagas amigos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Daichi soltando un suspiro. La luz se apago y ambos se acostaron.

-¿Le diras a Karai?-pregunto sin mirar a su hermano mayor.

-Si, tiene que saber nuestros avances.-contesto-No se va a enfadar, ya veras.-aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Bien, elegiré creerte.

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Se me hiso un bonito detalle poner poquito Apritello en la historia, será algo secundario así que no se alarmen :D **

**¿Extrañan a Karai? Espero que si porque aparecerá en el próximo cap ¡así que espérenla! **

**Ahora si, responderé sus reviews:**

**carolina229: **Oye, siento no haberte respondido en el cap anterior. No se que le paso a mi laptop que no me dejo leer tu review. Jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la frase ;D Awww, me haces sonrojar :3 Mikey no los recordara aun y no te puedo decir que será pronto, jeje. Gracias por comentar!

**marita: **Gracias! Bueno, jeje, son hermanos aunque no lo sepan, además de que en la serie parecen ser mas cercanos. Como dice una cita de Carol Joyce Oates: ¨La sangre nos une y la sangre, es la memoria sin lenguaje¨ Se va enterar de la verdad creeme… pero tengo que hablar conmigo para ver si n será demasiado tarde. Nos leemos!

**Bilbogirl: **Pero si tus mejillas son hermosas! *las vuelve a tomar y Bilbo saca una escopeta de juguete, lo suficientemente real como para asustar a Joy* Jejeje, como te decía… tranquis, Jiro y Daichi se darán cuenta amiga, jeje, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Osea, es obvio que no le copie al episodio que me dices *voz fresa* Ok, si lo hice. Pero no lo copie, prefiero llamarlo pedir prestado XD Gracias por tu apoyo!

**littlebonnie: **El era bueno *risa malévola* Okno XD Es que ambos son tiernos y por eso salió tan kawai la escena, jejeje. Ellos hicieron la magia. Yo también me lo había preguntado, aun no tengo muy claro como le harán cuando se enteren de que Karai es Miwa. Mmmm… lo consultare con la almohada esta noche ;D No te preocupes, si desarrollare la relación de Rafa y Leo. Tengo una escena desde hace tiempo que se que les encantara! Espero, jeje. Nos vemos!

**Paola Brienfs de Son: **Oh, no, no importa chica ;D Que bueno que te divertiste con esa escena! Porque vendrá mucho sufrimiento en el futuro. Okno XD Bueno si… bueno no… bueno, es sorpresa *le pegan con un sarten por tonta* Ay ya, ¿no puedo emocionar a mis lectores? Se llevaran bien, y sip, habrá escenas de amor fraternal entre ellos :D Y procurare que Leo y Rafa igual se lleven bien y el ultimo deje de ser tan… malvado :D Saludos!

**Bueno, eso seria todo chicos! ****Dejen review, fav, follow etc. ¡Se agradece! **

**Nos vemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola lectores de fics, como están el día de hoy? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo por mi parte lo estoy. Aquí Joy con un nuevo cap de mi historia. Muchas –y muchos, perdón, la costumbre :P- se emocionaron por la reaparición de Karai… y tienen razón para emocionarse. **

**Bueno, comencemos: **

**O-O-O**

**_Una de las cosas mas difíciles de difíciles es guardar en el corazón las palabras que no puedes pronunciar._**

**_James Earl Jones_**

**O-O-O**

-Hey, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Jiro a su hermano menor, cuando vio que este iba a salir de la habitación.

Daichi se detuvo cuando estaba apunto de salir. Soltó un bufido y se volteo diciendo:

-Recuerda que le dije que a Abril que la ayudaría con la tarea.-se quedaron unos segundos viéndose. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos y pregunto en voz baja:-¿Le dijiste a Karai, verdad?

-Aun no. Pero lo hare.-contesto el ojiverde, sonriendo para molestar mas a su hermano menor-Ella tiene que saber.

-No le digas.-esta vez, usaba un tono de voz de entre gritar pero susurrando. Como si quisiera ahogar lo que quería gritarle a Jiro.-¡Sabes que me va a matar!

-No es cierto.-contesto el mayor.-No te va a matar.

-Pero me sacara de la misión.

-Esta misión en importante, no creo que lo haga.-contradijo.-Ya vete, antes de que hagas algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Sabes Jiro, a veces eres detestable.-y dicho eso, cerro la puerta.

El ojiverde se rio por lo que dijo su hermano menor. Era divertido ver como se molestaba. Se quedo sentado un rato en lo que esperaba a que las voces se dejaran de escuchar. Leonardo había dicho que ayudaría a Daichi a poder encontrar el lugar donde Abril lo iba a estar esperando y aunque le habían preguntado al ojiverde si quería ir, el dijo que no. Podria ser una buena oportunidad para comunicar todos sus avances, puesto que esa semana n había podido.

Se dejaron de escuchar las voces de los Hamato al poco rato. Aun así, se quedo sentado un rato mas. No quería que si por si acaso se les había olvidado algo, regresaran y lo atraparan. A los veinte minutos, estuvo seguro de que ya nadie regresaría. Se sento en la cama, y con un leve impulso hacia adelante, se uso de cabeza de la cama. Extendio su brazo hasta que alcanzo el radio que tenia escondido debajo de su cama. Lo saco, miro a ambos lados del cuarto, solo por costumbre, y moviendo unos cuantos botones, pudo comunicarse con su hermana.

-¿Karai? ¿Estas ahí?-pregunto en silencio.

-Oh, Jiro.-se escucho por el otro lado de la bocina-¿Qué paso? Hace tiempo que no llamabas.

-No te comportes como una novia celosa.-dijo el en broma.-Estuvimos ocupados.

-Jaja, ok, les creo lo de estar ocupados. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jiro le conto todo a su hermana, con muchos detalles. Karai se reía cuando se tenia que reír, dijo que Jiro había hecho un buen trabajo con lo de Splinter y que enserio le hubiera gustado ver esa película de ¨Chocolate¨

-Pero Daichi y la chica esa lo arruinaron.

-Alto, ¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto la otra.

-Es Abril O'Neill. Parece que Daichi se enamoro de ella o algo así.-respondió el después de suspirar.

-No se puede enamorar.-dijo Karai.-No puede formar ninguna especie de lazo con esas personas.

-Es lo que le dije.-afirmo Jiro-¿Harás algo al respecto?-pregunto al final. Se quedo esperando un respuesta por unos segundos antes de llamarla de nuevo:-¿Karai? ¿Me escuchas?

Ella ya había colgado.

O-O-O

-Eres buena con esto.-comento le genio viendo como la mano de su amiga escribía los números en su libreta.-Solo te faltaba entender mejor.

-Le preguntaría a mi maestro de no ser porque es un loco y se enoja cuando le preguntas algo.-rio Abril. Se quito un mechon que caia en su cara y dijo con la sonrisa mas bella que Daichi hubiera visto:-Su típica frase es: ¨Eso debió haberlo aprendido el año pasado señorita O'Neill.¨ Si ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso hace una semana.

Ambos rieron. Desde arriba, Karai los veía con recelo. No le gustaba en lo absoluto como su hermano veía a esa chica amiga de sus enemigos. Eso estaba mal, eso estaba muy mal…

-Los maestros deben ser así.-dijo Daichi al final.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que como aprendiste todas estas cosas.-aclaro ella-Algebra, matemáticas, ciencias… eso.

Karai se apretó los labios e intento no ponerse a gritarle a su hermano lo que debía responder. Se podía poner nervioso y ella no quería eso. No quería que lo arruinara.

-Pues… Jiro y yo tuvimos un maestro en Noruega. Desde el inicio supimos que era mas que el promedio.-contesto algo rápido.

-¿Había alguien mas ahí aparte de ustedes dos?-pregunto Abril. No parecía sospechar nada y ambos hermanos Oroku suspiraron internamente.

-Si, una chica. Era como mi hermana.-respondió, ahora mas seguro. La chica pelinegra sonrió al escuchar eso. –Era una serpiente mutante.-La sonrisa se le esfumo.

-Wow, eso suena increíble. Excepto por la tortura y eso, pero tener un maestro particular es genial.

-Era muy amable. Sin embargo, padre lo echo. No se porque pero lo hizo. Dijo que no podíamos depender de las personas. Ellas te traicionan y te dejan abandonado a tu suerte.-explico Daichi. Karai bajo la mirada al recordar ese día. Fue cuando tenían diez. Un día, bajaron a tener sus clases y el hombre, simplemente ya no estaba.

-No todas lo hacen… yo jamás lo haría.-dijo Abril, poniendo su mano sobre la de la tortuga. Daichi se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir el suave tacto de la piel de la chica contra la suya y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Daichi murmuro:

-Ni yo…

-Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde.-comento la pelirroja mirando al cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Tomo sus cosas, las metió a su mochila y dijo:-Adios Daichi, nos vemos.

-Adios…-se despidió el sonriendo. Se quedo mirando el vacio, incluso cuando Abrió había desaparecido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa e inteligente que era. Amaba cada parte de ella.

No paraba de preguntarse si la volveria a ver después de que la misión terminara. Quizás si podría. Dependeria mucho de cómo se comportara el con ella y cuando Abril amaba a los Hamato. Tanto se quedo pensando en eso, que no escucho como Karai bajaba del tejado.

-Pero que romantico…-dijo la kunoishi después de quedarse observando por unos segundos.

-¿Karai?-Daichi se giro y la vio, sin poder creérselo. Creia que no debía haber ningun tipo de contacto entre ells y el Clan del Pie en persona, solo por radio.-¿Pero que haces aquí?-pegunto incrédulo.

-Oh, algo me decía que estarías en el parque. Con tu nueva amiga Abril O'Neill.-respondió cruzándose de brazos. El de ojos cafés suspiro al escuchar el tono de su hermana mayor.

-Mira, Karai, deja…-intento explicar el pero la chica pelinegra lo tomo de la muñeca fuertemente.

-La misión se cancela para ti Daichi. Vienes conmigo, ahora mismo.

Karai comenzó a jalarlo por el parque, pero solo logro hacerlo por un par de metros, antes de que su hermano se soltara.

-¡No! ¿Por qué?-exclamo enojado.

-No puedes relacionarte con ellos de forma tan personal, como lo es enamorarte de ella.-explico ella, casi gritando.

-¡Pero no voy a renunciar a una misión así como así!-grito Daichi, separando su muñeca de la de su hermana.

-¡He dicho que te vienes conmigo!-volvió a tomar su muñeca.

-¡No!-el menor se negaba a seguir a su hermana, y se retorcía lo mas posible. Hasta que finalmente, logro volverse a zafar. –Voy a seguir aquí. Aquí todos me están tratando muy bien. Y además… esa chica es tan asombrosa…-Daichi no pudo evitar sonreír. Karai no volvió a intentar llevárselo a la fuerza.

_¿Qué no ves que si te vas me haces daño? ¿Qué hare si te pierdo? No soy fuerte, Daichi, solo los tengo a ustedes para serlo._

-La gente no es como la pintan.-Karai exclamo poniéndose firme con su hermano.-Te mienten, te traicionan y siempre te terminan dejando. Eso es lo que siempre nos decía papa, ¿lo recuerdas?

El lo recordaba, ¿Qué no lo acababa de escuchar? Pero aun así, no iba a volver a caer en la trampa de la manipuladora de su hermana.

-No metas a papa en eso, ¿quieres?-amenazo Daichi, señalándola.

-Tengo razón y lo sabes.-finalizo. Empujo fuera de su camino a su hermano de ojos cafés y antes de irse le dijo:-No quiero volverte a ver con ella. La misión es la misión, y nunca debes poner tus sentimientos en ella ¿entiendes? _Sayonara…_

Karai desapareció detrás de un edificio. Daichi corrió para intentar alcanzarla pero ya se había ido.

-_Sayonara _a ti también, Karai.-murmuro dándose la media vuelta.

_No se porque haces esto, pero me gustaría que pensaras algo mas en mi… en mi, no en ti…_

O-O-O

La chica pelinegra ya había llegado a la guarida del Clan del Pie. No estaba de humor para ir con Leonardo y Miguel Ángel a pelar un poco con ellos, así que regreso mas temprano de lo esperado. Pensó que eso le había dado mas tiempo para que Destructor no la descubriera. Pero que equivocada estaba.

-Karai, ¿se puede saber que hacias fuera de la guarida?-pregunto el hombre de armadura, al ver a su hija entrar.

¨Oh, carajo…¨ pensó la chica. Rápidamente, volteo a ver a su padre con su expresión serena y dijo:

-Fui a aclarar un asunto con Daichi.

-No debes hablar con ellos mientras enten en la misión.-recordo Destructor a su hija.

-Lo se pero… era muy importante.-trato de explicar Karai. Sin embargo, su padre seguía acercándose de forma amenazadora a ella. No pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente nerviosa. Mas bien, MUY nerviosa.

-Pudiste ponerlo en peligro. A el y a la misión.-dijo el.

-Lo lamento. Pero enserio era importante.

Lo único que ella pensaba queno debía provocar a su padre. Se veía que estaba enojado, aunque no sabia si era con ella o no.

-Debiste avisarme…-siguio diciendo Destructor.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Y de la nada, Destructor la golpeo en la mejilla. La bofeteo. Aunque ella no hizo nada realmente, simplemente se quedo impactada por lo que había hecho. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla y vio que una mancha de sangre estaba en su mano. Volteo a mirar a Destructor con expresión aterrorizada.

El se dio la media vuelta mientras decía:

-No vuelvas a desobedecer mis ordenes.

**Tenia que hacer la ultima parte, me moria de ganas por alguna razón. Y también de la pelea entre Daichi y Karai. Parece que esta comenzando a revelarse contra la autoridad de su hermana, como cualquier adolescente. Aunque creo que el final de todo este embrollo no esta tan lejos. Okno, tampoco tanto XD Esta mas o menos, creo que vamos a poco mas de la mitad del fic, así que aun queda mas para este fic :D**

**Ahora, a contestar sus reviews!**

**Bilbogirl: ***Corren hasta que Bilbo mete a Joy en un sotano y Oroku Saki nos pierde de vista*

Yo: De la que nos salvamos…

No la iba a sacar en la historia, e incluso había comenzado a arrepentirme pero bueno, al menos a ustedes les gusto :D Vaya, vaya chica, ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jejej, espero que te haya gustado la escena de Karai y que califique al menos en la categoría de ¨epica¨ Okno XD Seguire así. Cuidate!

**lelesweet: **Con este cap ya no la extrañaras :3 Tailandés yo? Jejeje, no, realmente no hablo nada de ese idioma. Las líneas las saque del traductor google. Yo igual hablo ingles. Gracias por comentar!

**marita: **Jiro es medio celoso. Okno XD Pero si se deben concentrar en la misión. Claro, según el ¿no? Leo es una buena persona, y se preocupa por los demás en todos los sentidos. Lastima que los vayan a traicionar. Lo de hijo de Shredder me dio risa, sono a un insulto XD Nos leemos!

**Paola Brienfs de Son: **Bueno, Donnie siempre es tierno :3 Yo igual espero que Mikey algún día me de clases de tailandes, hay que ir ambas XD No quiere que haga amigos, precisamente porque no quiere que su hermano saga lastimado en caso de . Los hermanos se deben proteger. Espero tu comentario!

**carolina229: **Tambien te gusta el Apritello? Jeje, yo igual. Aunque bueno, es obvio. No estoy muy segura de que significa sempai –lo se, pero es que últimamente no estoy muy al tanto del anime :P- pero me imagino que es algo bueno. Nos leemos!

**Ahora si, sin mas que decir, nos vemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola lectores de fanfics! Como están el día de hoy? Espero que muy bien, yo por mi parte si lo estoy, feliz de traerles otro cap de otras de mis locas historias. Esta vez les dire la verdad, ya, no voy a jugar ni los dejare en suspenso ni mucho menos. La hora de la verdad se acerca… lo presiento *toma su panza* En mi panza… Okno XD Pero si, la hora de que los Oroku descubran la verdad estará dentro de algunos caps mas. Aunque cuando descubran la verdad, no se acabara la historia, claro esta.**

**Este cap lo tenia pensado desde hace muchisisisisisisismo tiempo. –leere tu mente: fuiste tan floja/o que no leiste la palabra completa- Dormia imaginándome los diálogos y las acciones, como en la mayoría de mis fics. A veces dormir puede estimular tu IMAGINACION *saca un arcoíris gay de sus manos, a lo Bob Esponja* Debería hacerlo mas seguido.**

**Ahora ya sin mas rodeos y anécdotas de mi aburrida vida, comencemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_Por favor no te vayas._**

**_Te necesito ahora, _**

**_Y me aferrare a esto,_**

**_No dejes que se pase._**

**_Avril Lavigne_**

**O-O-O**

Cada noche, no podía evitar mirar esa vieja foto de nuevo. Sonreia al pensar todo lo que pasaron los cuatro, en los pocos dos años que estuvieron juntos. Lloraba al pensar los momentos que pudieron ocurrir pero jamás lo harán. Ojala pudiera juntar el valor para decirles lo que pensaba. Lo que tenia mucha posibilidad de ser un hecho. Pero podía que no fueran ellos. Cielos, había conocido a tantas personas que querían usar el mutageno para sus experimentos, ¿Qué le decía que los creadores de Daichi y Jiro no eran de esos? Podia que sus hermanos estuvieran muertos o disecados lo que sea que le hacen a los mutantes y el solo estaba viviendo con la esperanza de que algún día regresaran.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para irse al patrullaje nocturno, escucho un golpe. Se sobresalto ligeramente y volteo a todos lados para ver quien había resultado herido.

-Ay no, como lo siento Jiro…-se disculpo torpemente al ver al ojiverde sentado con un golpe de la puerta en su mejilla.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado al abrir puertas, interepido.-sugirió Jiro algo molesto.-Terminaras volándole la cabeza a quien vaya pasando cerca de su cuarto.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto Leo, extendiéndole la mano al otro. Lo acepto con algo de desgano. Se quedaron de pie, mirándose, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Jiro al ver que el de ojos azules apretaba fuertemente un papel que llevaba en su mano.

Leo se miro confundido al principio, pero luego pareció caer en cuenta de que hablaba. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la foto de nuevo. A pesar de que la había arrugado al apretarla tan fuerte, seguía siendo linda.

-Oh, es una fotografía… mia y de mis hermanos.

Jiro abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Tenias mas?

Leonardo suspiro y se deslizo lentamente por la pared. El otro no pudo evitar sentir deseos de conocer su historia, así que se sento a lado de la tortuga de bandana azul.

-¿Es algo muy triste para ti?-pregunto. Alto, ¿acaso estaba preocupado por el hijo de su enemigo? ¿Qué diablos ocurria con el? Sin embargo, no podía evitar ese sentimiento hacia Leo.

-Pues… prefiero decir que no… aunque de cierta forma, se podía decir que lo es.-respondió finalmente. El ojiverde asintió ligeramente. Leo le mostro la foto y el la tomo con cuidado. Lo miro y Leonardo lo miro a el.

_¿Puedo?_ sus ojos preguntaban.

_Claro que puedes. _contesto, de igual forma con la mirada. Jiro miro la foto sin evitar que le saliera una ligera sonrisa.

Cuatro pequeñas tortugas, medio sonreían a la cámara. Una de ellas, parecía algo enojada, y se peleaba con otra. Uno de ojos cafés sonreía ligeramente pero veía a sus hermanos peleoneros de reojo. El único que si sonreía de verdad era uno pecoso, quien no parecía darse cuenta del desastre que había atrás del.

Cuando vio a la tortuga de ojos cafés, de inmediato supo que se trataba de Daichi. Era el, lo sabia en el fondo. ¿Pero como era posible? Comenzó a auto convencerse de que era una simple coincidencia. De todos modos, era imposible porque ellos habían estado toda su vida del otro lado del mundo.

Paso uno de sus dedos por la superficie del papel. Había algo que le decía que ese momento lo había vivido en algún momento de su vida. Por un segundo pensó que estaría teniendo una especie de _Déjà vécu*. _Todos los recuerdos que iban a su mente en esos momentos se veian confusos y borrosos, pero las sensaciones ahí se quedaban. Sentia todo de una forma que nadie hubiera podido explicar a menos que hubieras estado ahí. Con ellos.

_¨Déjame tomar la foto a mi Leo, ¡puedo tomar unas excelentes fotos!¨_ _¨No, yo la tomo.¨_

_Eso no es justo, ¿Por qué nunca nos dejas hacer nada?¨_

_¨Soy el único que realmente sabe usar un cámara Rafa. ¿Tu sabes?¨_

_¨Nah, no debe tener mucho que moverse ahí. Hacerle click a un botoncito y ya.¨_

Demonios, ¿Por qué recordaba eso con su voz? ¿Por qué todo quedaba tan perfecto a la foto? _Oh Dios… ¿que esta pasando conmigo?_ pensaba.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el mayor de los dos, preocupado. -Yo estoy bien.-contesto. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Leo y le pregunto:-¿Pero y tu?-volvió a tomar la foto con ambas manos-Has perdido a tus hermanos…

-Teniamos cuatro…-comenzó a contar con la mirada gacha.-A la mañana siguiente, simplemente ellos no estaban. Los buscamos mucho tiempo, por todos lados. Hasta que un día, simplemente lo aceptamos.

Jiro lo volteo a ver. Por la expresión que tenia, parecía apunto de llorar. Y ver personas llorar no era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Había visto llorar a su hermana, a su hermano… a el mismo. Definitivamente, era horrible verlo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera, ya lo había abrazado.

-Nunca pierdo la esperanza de que alguien me diga que los ha visto…-murmuro Leo, mirando el cielo.

-No lo hagas. Jamas.-contesto. Lo dejo de abrazar y se recargo en su hombro. Le dio la foto y ahí fue cuando el mayor comenzó a sacar dos lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Quisiera saber si siguen sonriendo igual… si su mirada sigue brillando como recuerdo…-murmuraba, intentando sonreír sin llorar.-O al menos… que no somos unos simples recuerdos mas. Solo pienso en ellos durante la noche. Algo me dice que… en el fondo, si siguen vivos, ellos siguen recordando algo.

Jiro no respondió nada, simplemente se quedaba escuchando al mayor. Siguio pensando los hermanos perdidos. No se dejaba de decir que era una simple coincidencia todo eso. Jamas lo aceptaría si era verdad. No hasta que alguien le dijera lo contrario. Su padre o su hermana, las únicas personas en las que confiaba. Pero mientras eso ocurria, se decidió quedarse con lo que el consideraba un hecho.

No eran hermanos de Leonardo y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

Punto.

O-O-O

-Sabes algo Leo?-pregunto Mikey, mientras brincaba hacia la otra azotea.-¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si trajéramos a Daichi y a Jiro a los patrullajes?

-Seria peligroso.-contesto el mayor-¿Qué tal si Karai los ve y ahora sabe que tenemos aliados, por llamarlos de un modo?

-Cuando dijiste ¨llamarlos de un modo¨ sono que decías que no importaban.-comento el menor. Leo giro los ojos.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes.-aclaro, algo molesto.

-Jaja, si lo sabia.-rio Mikey. Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, antes de que el mayor dijera:

-Supongo… que no seria tan mala idea que vinieran alguna vez con nosotros.

Mikey sonrió. Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, escucharon una voz femenina atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué quienes iran con ustedes?-pregunto. Ambos voltearon y vieron que Karai estaba ahí. Esta vez iba ella sola.

-Nadie que te interese.-contesto Mikey, de forma grosera. Esto sobre salto a la joven kunoishi. Sonrió.

-Vaya, jamás me espere ese tonito de tu parte.-ataco con su katana al menor pero Leo bloqueo el golpe rápidamente. Karai se dirigió a el y le pregunto:-¿Qué no le enseñaste a respetar a sus mayores?

-No eres mayor que el. Solo por un par de meses.-contesto el. Ataco con su espada, de nuevo siendo bloqueado por la chica.-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto, algo molesto.

-No se, tu sacaste el tema.-respondió Karai burlesca-Pero ya enserio, quiero saber de que hablaban.-se volteo rápidamente y tomo el nunchaku de Miguel Ángel, lo jalo y el menor termino en el suelo.-¿Acaso tienen nuevos aliados?-le pregunto al pecoso.

Fruncio el ceño al escuchar esa pregunta. Con discreción para no alertar a la otra, tomo el nunchaku del suelo y, si previo aviso, lo jala hacia el suelo, haciendo que Karai cayera.

-Eres una metiche de primera.-le dijo Mikey.-¿Has pensado cambiar de kunoishi malvada a reportera de espectáculos?-le pregunto, en forma de insulto. Karai tomo la espada e hizo un corte en el brazo de Mikey.

-¡Auch!-se quejo, tocando la herida. Aunque eso hizo que le doliera mas, no le importo.-Me retracto, tu actual carrera esta excelente para ti. Ella siguió mirándolo con furia, preprandose para lo que venia.

Leonardo no perdió tiempo y golpeo fuertemente la cara de la otra, con el puño limpio. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que la mascara negra que cubria casi toda la cara de Karai, salió volando hasta el otro lado del edificio. Leo sonrió involuntariamente, al ver que la había derrotado. Pero la sonrisa se esfumo al ver la mejilla de Karai. Tenia una herida profunda en ella, casi no se había terminado de sanar. El mayor abrió mucho los ojos y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Destructor…-murmuro. Karai no dejaba de mirarlo. Se veia que intentaba parecer valiente pero el mayor noto algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto en ella ¿Miedo? ¿Pero miedo a que?-¿Destructor te hizo eso, verdad?-le pregunto, algo mas alto y enojado. Ella seguía sin responder.-¡Karai, responde!-exigio. Mikey lo miro algo extrañado por su conducta.

-Karai, podemos ayudarte.-le susurro Miguel Angel a la chica.-Si no quieres seguir con Destructor, puedes estar con nosotros. No mereces estar ahí… Admitía que la oferta le resultaba tentadora. Alejarse por el resto de sus días de Destructor no le sonaba tan mal. Solo había que pensarlo. No mas castigos físicos, no mas noches de no dormir pensando que enserio eran una decepción tan grande como decía el, y la mejor parte: ya no tener que mentirle a sus hermanos. Una parte muy primitiva de ella, quería echarse a llorar, pidiendo disculpas por todo lo que les había hecho pasar y aceptando la oferta que decía Miguel Ángel.

-No… no ocupo su caridad estúpidos…-respondió levantándose. Le dio un fuerte golpe al mayor antes de irse, tomo la media mascara del suelo, se la puso y grito desde lo alto de un edificio:-¡Muerte antes que deshonra!

O-O-O

-Auch…-se quejo el menor ligeramente.

-Intentare hacerlo mas suave, pro tenia que apretar si no se safaria.-explico Daichi, vendando la herida del menor.

-Ya, esta bien…

-¿Cómo dijiste que te hiciste eso?-pregunto Splinter a Miguel Ángel. Mikey sonrió al ver que la herida había sido vendada por completo. Sin embargo, su padre seguía esperando una respuesta, así que se puso recto y se aclaro la garganta.

-Estábamos en la ronda nocturna, como siempre.-comenzó Mikey.-Entonces, Karai nos sorprendió y me ataco con su espada.

_Como siempre. Siempre con su espada_ pensó Daichi, escuchando con paciencia.

El mayor simplemente se quedo callado. Mikey continuo:

-Y luego… Leo la golpeo y la mascara toda rara que lleva en la cara salió volando. Y pudimos ver que tenia una herida en la mejilla.

_Alto, ¿la lastimaron? ¿Pero quien?_ se pregunto Siguio pensando unos segundos hasta que en su mente solo se pinto el nombre de su padre. _No, no, no, ¿ahora que hizo?_

-¿Una… herida en la mejilla?-pregunto Splinter, mas preocupado que otra cosa.

Miguel Ángel asintió.

-Si, justo aquí.-contesto, haciendo como que se rajaba con su dedo. Guardo Silencio unos segundos y dijo:-Leo pensó que podría haber sido Destructor quien le hizo eso. Siendo sincero, senti lastima por ella. No tiene a nadie que la quiera…

_Yo la quiero. Yo debi estar ahí para mi hermana. Para recibir la herida. ¿Por qué me tuve que pelear con ella esa noche?_

-Ni siquiera su padre…-continuo el de bandana naranja. Junto sus piernas hacia su pecho, mirando hacia otro lado. Tenia los ojos medio cristalinos. Finalmente, se dirigió a su padre y le pregunto:-Sensei, ¿usted si nos quiere, verdad?

Daichi se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar esa pregunta. Y se puso nervioso al pensar en la respuesta. Nunca se imagino a el en esa situación con su padre, pensaba que si le preguntara, el no le respondería o le diría que no.

-Por supuesto, jamás dudes de eso.-contesto, dándole un ligero abrazo al menor.-Los quiero mas que nada en el mundo.

_Tambien te quiero a ti Donatello, siento no podértelo decir… pero te quiero tanto como a tus hermanos._

El de ojos cafés sonrió al ver la escena. Así que eso era lo que era que un padre quisiera a su hijo. El te quiero había sonado tan sincero, con un verdadero sentimiento. Jamas pensó en escuchar esas palabras dichas de una forma tan hermosa. Para el, era el sentimiento que uno tiene cuando escucha una canción donde el cantante dice justo lo que uno quiere escuchar.

Era un te quiero de verdad.

O-O-O

Jiro estaba que explotaba de furia. No le habia gustado para nada lo que le había dicho su hermano menor. Quería patear cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente pero no podía llamar al atención de los otros.

-Entonces, me dices que Destructor la golpeo…-dijo Jiro, intentando no gritar.-¿Pero por que carajo lo hizo?-pregunto.

-No se, Miguel Ángel dijo que ella no explico el porque de la herida.-contesto Daichi. Bajo la mirada con expresión triste y dijo:-Creo que deberíamos mandar todo esto al diablo y volver con ella.

-¡No!-exclamo el mayor, volteándose para menor le hizo una señal de que bajara el volumen de su voy y este entendió. Entonces, siguió diciendo en un tono mas bajo:-No podemos rendirnos ahora, hemos llegado lejos.

-Si, ¿pero te olvidas de Karai? Ella es nuestra hermana, no podemos dejarla atrás.-contesto Daichi, poniéndose de pie de su cama.

Jiro no quería irse. Tenia que seguir investigando sobre la foto que le había mostrado Leo. En el fondo, sabia que podía haber algo que simplemente no estaba en su lugar, y las fotos serian las pistas perfectas para conseguir resolver todas las dudas que revolvían su cabeza. Podia ser primordial para descubrir algo aun mas importante.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola.-contesto, secante. El menor se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Jiro continuo diciendo:-Se que hay algo muy importante aquí y no me rendiré hasta encontrar ese algo.

-Ja, ¿te has puesto a pensar que todo esta en tu mente?-pregunto Daichi, ya exasperado por la conducta de su hermano mayor.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo molesto.-¿Dices que estoy loco?

-Si, puede que diga eso.-contesto, empujándolo un poco.-Estas arriesgando a nuestra hermana solo por un estúpido presentimiento tuyo.

El mayor puso su mano en la cara y se pso a contar hasta diez internamente para que nadie saliera herido.

-Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo.

_Quizás aun no es muy tarde_

-Puede que sea lo mejor para los tres.

-¿Según quien?-lo desafio, riéndose de forma burlesca.-¿Desde cuando buscas lo mejor para nosotros?

El ojiverde se quedo sin nada que decir por unos segundos. No es que no quisiera a su hermana, era que simplemente quería saber. Carajo, ¿acaso eso era un pecado? Podia ser lo mejor para su hermano.

_Nunca permitiría que te lastimaran._

_Te prometo que jamás dejara que te lastimen._

-Desde que te lo prometí.-contesto finalmente.-Fin de la conversación.-finalizo sentándose en la cama.

Daichi no contesto y se sento en su cama, enojado. Ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle la mirada a su hermano mayor. Pensó en lo que le podría pasar a su hermana y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo y una lagrima.

Daichi lloro un poco.

Jiro se rompió otro poco mas al escuchar.

_Pero prometo encontrar respuestas hermanito. Prometo que llegare al fondo de esto. No se como me sentiré cuando lo haga, pero sin importar nada, responderé nuestras preguntas. Y cuando lo haga, encontrare lo mejor para los tres._

*****_**Normalmente traducido como 'ya vivido' o 'ya experimentado', el déjà vécu se describe en una cita de Dickens:**_

_**Todos tenemos alguna experiencia de la sensación, que nos viene ocasionalmente, de que lo que estamos diciendo o haciendo ya lo hemos dicho y hecho antes, en una época remota; de haber estado rodeados, hace tiempo, por las mismas caras, objetos y circunstancias; de que sabemos perfectamente lo que diremos a continuación, ¡como si de pronto lo recordásemos!**_

**Quise darles algo largo porque, como ya me canse de explicar en todas mis historias, me ire por dos semanas de vacas sin mi compu con mis preciados documentos. Osea, ¡adios ff por dos semanas! Ojala pudiera hacer algo *snif* Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy :3 Ah, por cierto, lo que dice Leo, lo saque mas o menos de una canción. Es de los Vazquez Sounds y se llama _Cuando la noche llega. _Es mi canción favorita de este grupo y senti que le quedaba al fic. Ahora si, contestare sus reviews: TortuFanArg: Gracias! Seguire así ;D **

**Paola Brienfs de Son:** Alo! Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Ese era el objetivo de la pelea, que se pusieran a comer palomitas. Okno XD Yo igual lo disfrute mucho al escribirlo. No quiero ser quien cuenta el final de sus historias pero… hare sufrir a Destructor y lo hare lo mas posible. ¡VENGANZA! *todas la miran con miedo* Wow, Destructor quiere a Karai? Eso es nuevo para mi. Enserio, no es sarcasmo. Pondre amor fraternal próximamente, lo prometo ;D Cuidate igual tu!

**Dara09:** Ah bien, que bueno que no te molesta. Cuando termine esta o la de This is War la escribiré ;D Cuidate igual tu!

**Bilbogirl:** Joy:*Persiguiendo a Donnie* No corras mi amor!

*De nada, aparece una puerta y las tortugas se meten para regresar a su mundo y Bilbo y Joy no pueden entrar* Desgraciados… *grita a la puerta* ¡Sabran pronto de nosotras! Sip, es mala cosa eso. Pero como soy cruel, y me encanta serlo, lo puse. Okno, no soy tan cruel XD *se dirige a Bilbo* Amiga, la Donnie no te oye.

Bilbogirl: ¿Y tu que sabes? Mira, escucha tu corazón Daichi. *La historia sigue como si nada*

Joy: No quiero decir te lo dije pero… te lo dije.

Espero que dejarte con ganas de mas mucho mas tiempo XD Seguire! Besos a ti igual desde el otro lado del mundo!

**I Love Kittens Too:** Se dio cuenta, pero enserio quiere ayudar a su hermana. Y sabe que debe poner a su familia antes que a una misión. Pronto todo se resolverá. Quizás :P Gracias! Intentare actualizar pronto :D

**marita:** Hola marita. Que bueno que te haya gustado ese detalle. Simplemente, un día estaba pensando en como seria la historia y pensé en una pelea entre Daichi y Karai y pensé: ¿Por qué no? Me alegro que te gusto! Tienes razón, ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar no? No te preocupes, yo estoy bien :D Simplemente dijo eso porque, bueno, pensé que seria una buena escena. Sonreire siempre ;D Nos vemos!

**carolina229:** Así somos las hermanas mayores, sobreprotectoras XD En Corea del Norte hay un refrán que dice: Una mujer es fuerte pero una madre lo es mas. O algo así dice. Y como Karai es como su madre… ok, ya mejor dejo de explicar refranes, para eso no están aquí XS Oye, gracias por leer mis otros fics :3 Que bueno que te haya encantado y tratare de actualizar pronto!

**Hasta aquí llego mi amor, recuerden dejar su comentario de apoyo –o no de apoyo, depende de ustedes- su fav, y su follow para estar al tanto de la historia. Nos vemos en dos semanas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola lectores de Fanfics! Como están el día de hoy? Yo por mi parte estoy muy bien, espero que ustedes también, aquí Joy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. **

**Antes que nada… **

**¡No saben cuanto los extrañe chicos! **

**Era extraño meterme a mi cuenta en el celular –no es mio, es de mi papa. Si, soy la única perdedora de mi edad que no tiene celular propio.- y no ver ningun mensaje de FF. Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí! Espero poder terminar con esta historia antes de entrar a la escuela. Probablemente tendre menos tiempo de escribir cuando eso pase. **

**Como sea, basta de tanta charla, y comencemos con el cap de hoy: **

**O-O-O **

**_Algo no va bien, _**

** _Lo puedo sentir aquí dentro._ **

**_La verdad no esta lejos de mi,_ **

**_No lo puedes negar._ **

**_Cuando apago las luces,_ **

**_Cuando cierro los ojos,_ **

**_La realidad me abruma,_**

** _Estoy viviendo en una mentira._**

** _Avril Lavigne_ **

**O-O-O **

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la misión de los hermanos Oroku había comenzado y realmente, no querían que terminara. Pasar tiempo con quienes se supone que serian sus enemigos, habían sido las mejores ocho semanas de su vida. Ahora, Jiro y Daichi se habían unido al entrenamiento con los hermanos. Y habían podido pasar mas tiempo con Splinter. Su padre había podido conocerlos mas. Había descubierto que Donatello había desarrollado mas la curiosidad por las cosas de ciencia y que Rafael había mejorado su agilidad pero se había vuelto mas rudo.

Tambien, habían conocido mas a sus hermanos. Claro que no tenían una relación perfecta; a veces, Jiro no podía evitar hacer comentarios sarcásticos, Mikey hacer bromas, Daichi lanzarse largos discursos sobre cosas científicas y Leo regañarlos por alguna imprudencia que hubieran cometido. Pero a fin de cuentas, se preocupaban los unos por los otros.

Hasta que llego un punto, en el que ya no querían delatarlos.

Querian poder quedarse ahí, en el lugar donde realmente se sentían en casa. Comparada con la casa de Japón, ese lugar era calido y reconfortante.

Por su parte, Jiro se había dedicado a intentar buscar mas pistas respecto a la fotografía pero no había conseguido nada. No sabia si Leonardo cada vez estaba mas atento a sus cosas o el no quería averiguar realmente la verdad.

No quería que todo resultara cierto y las cosas se complicaran para Daichi, para Leo, para Mikey, para Karai, para Splinter… para el. No sabia si iba a poder soportar sin romperse al enterarse haber vivido toda su vida en una mentira. Queriendo hacer daño a quienes debió proteger y protegiendo a quien debía dañar. ¿Qué tal si al decírselo a su padre, reaccionaba de manera violenta? ¿Y si lo volvia a lanzar por las escaleras? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar esos momentos de su vida, los cuales se había esforzado por olvidar.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Leo. Jiro volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz del líder. No recordaba que estaba sentado frente al televisor de la sala, con Mikey y Daichi a sus pies y Leonardo a lado. Se había sumido tanto en su mundo que ni cuenta se había dado de que el aburrido programa ya había terminado.

-No, en nada, estoy bien.-aseguro el, asintiendo rápidamente.-¿Ya termino?-pregunto.

-Si, a sido el episodio mas asombroso que haya visto de _Heroes Espaciales.-_comento el de bandana azul, sonriendo a mas no poder.

-A mi se me hizo largo y aburrido. soy tan fan de la ciencia ficción. Y capitán Ryan me recuerda al tipo de orejas puntiagudas de _Stark Trek._

-Creo que todos tienen orejas puntiagudas en esa serie.-observo Daichi. Antes de que ambos hermanos se enfrascaran en una discusión sobre el tema –últimamente su relación estaba muy tensa- Mikey decidió intervenir.

-¡Leo! Este… son las ocho, deberíamos ir a patrullar.

-Oh, es cierto.-recordó el nombrado.-Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Mikey señalo con la mirada a Jiro y Daichi, al tiempo en el que Leonardo sonreía. Ambos hermanos Hamato se miraron divertidos, dejando a los otros dos confundidos. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

-Hey, Jiro a Intrepido y Mikey, ¿Por qué se miran como si estuvieran tramando algo terriblemente malvado?-pregunto con ironia.

Sin responder, el pecoso tomo la mano de Jiro, para levantarlo un poco violentamente. Sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, Leo y yo hemos estado planeando sacarlos a patrullar con nosotros. El Clan del Pie y el kraang no nos han dado problemas desde hace dos semanas y finalmente, vimos la oportunidad de que nos acompañen.-explico el menor.-¿Qué opinan?

-¡Si! Yo si quiero salir, hace mucho que no lo hago.-dijo Daichi, con una sonrisa y poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-¿Y tu Jiro? ¿Quieres ir a tomar aire?-le pregunto Leonardo.

Al principio, Jiro comenzó a dudar. Sobre todo porque aun estaba algo nervioso de volver a ver a Karai. Desde que había peleado con su hermano, hacia unas tres semanas, no había hablado con ella. Realmente quería saber su estado pero era Karai quien no le respondía. Tenia miedo de que estuviera realmente lastimada.

Quizás, se distrajeran un poco y podría ir al edificio del Clan del Pie para preguntar por ella…

-Si, ¿Por qué no? ¿Pero luego pateamos traseros?

-Primero tomamos aire. Y si se presenta la oportunidad, pateamos traseros.-dijo Leo.

-Comienzas a agradarme aun mas.

Los cuatro se encaminaban hacia la salida, cuando Jiro tomo la mano de la tortuga mayor y lo detuvo suavemente. Dejo que Daichi y Mikey avanzaran un poco mas por el camino antes de preguntar:

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-¿Mejor?

-Si, me refiero a que si ya no te pones a llorar como una niña cuando recuerdas a tus hermanos.

Leo se rio por el comentario.

-No, ya no me pone tan triste.-contesto sonriendo, despreocupadamente.-Supongo que fue buena idea hablar con alguien.

Jiro le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro en forma de aprobación. Leo vio como se iba alejando a alcanzar a los otros dos, hasta que decidió seguirlos el también.

O-O-O

No lo podía creer. Finalmente había salido de la alcantarilla. Después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a ver las estrellas sobre el y las personas en la calles. Aunque solo las podía ver desde los edificios.

-Hace tiempo que no salgo.-dijo su hermano de ojos cafés. Tomo aire, y lo expuso diciendo:-Ay, el aire es mucho mas limpio.

-Este fue el primer edificio al que nos subimos, ¿recuerdas hermano?-le pregunto Mikey al mayor.

-Si, creo que este fue. esta ese tanque de agua. Si, es este.-confirmo finalmente.

Avanzaron un poco mas por los edificios. Mikey iba comentando todos los recuerdos que se iban a la mente al pasar por cierto lugar.

Por ejemplo, uno donde Leo le dijo que dejara de jugar porque se iba a caer del edificio y el que se termino cayendo fue el mismo Leonardo.

-… por suerte, un bote de basura amortiguo su caída. Probablemente se hubiera roto la cara y un par de huesos si no hay bote.-termino Miguel Ángel.

-¡No se rian de mi!-exigio Leo, la ver que los otros dos casi no podían caminar de la solo un error.

-O el karma tal vez.-agrego es que la forma que la cuenta Mikey es tan divertida, es como si lo estuviera viendo.

Antes de que el de bandana azul pudiera contestar, ambos hermanos Hamato sintieron un puño golpeándolos en la mejilla.

-¡Chicos!-gritaron Jiro y Daichi al mismo tiempo.

-Ya era hora de regresarles el favor.-dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon a ver detrás de ellos, y encontraron a Karai sobre el tanque de agua.

-¡Karai!-exclamo Daichi al ver a su hermana.

-Es un placer volverte a ver Daichi. Y a ti también Jiro.-saludo ella, con una sonrisa sínica.

-Alto, ¿Cómo sabe sus nombres?-pregunto Leo, siendo paralizado por ninjas del clan enemigo. Sorpresivamente, eran mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Ambos hermanos se paralizaron al escuchar esa pregunta. Se miraron mutuamente, esperando que alguno de ellos dijera algo para responder la pregunta de Leonardo. O sus propias preguntas, ¿Por qué Karai había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no les había alertado sobre que la misión ya iba a terminar?

Y fue ella quien explico la situación al de bandana azul.

-Trabajan junto conmigo.

Era definitivo; ya no había vuelta atrás. Karai había arruinado toda posibilidad de explicarles con tranquilidad y sin violencia.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!-grito Mikey, desde el suelo. Volteo a ver a Daichi y pregunto con tono triste:-¿Tu… tu no trabajas para ellos, verdad?

Daichi no pudo con la mirada cristalina del menor y solo agacho la cabeza. Por mas excusas que pusiera, todo el embrollo en si era imposible de negar. Acababan de descubrir la verdad.

-No…-susurro, al no encontrar respuesta.-Tu… ustedes… ¡ustedes no pueden ser del Clan del Pie!-exclamo el, al borde del llanto.

-¿¡Por que no, eh!? ¿¡Por que diablos no!?-pregunto Jiro, acercándose con un kunai que saco de su cinturón. No quería ser violento, pero ellos lo orillaron a serlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan debil? ¿Por qué el no podía soportar algo tan simple como miradas tristes de quienes mas quería?

Leo sabia que tenia que hacer algo. Algo rápido. Sino, quien sabe como el y su hermanito podrían terminar. Tenia que buscar algo…

-¡Porque son nuestros hermanos!-gritaron ambos hermanos Hamato.

Jiro y Daichi abrieron mucho los ojos al oir lo que habían dicho. Después de eso, los cinco adolescentes se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Leo no sabia como diablos Mikey sabia. ¿Escuchaba las conversaciones que habia tenido con Splinter?

_No puede ser… mis suposiciones eran reales. _Pensaba Jiro _Pero… ¿y si solo lo dicen para que no los llevemos ante Destructor?_

Volvió a dirigir su mirada esmeralda hacia ellos. Su situación era lo suficientemente desesperada como para mentir tan gravemente. Ya no sabia en quien creer.

Ya no sabía en quien confiar.

-¡Mienten!-los acuso Karai, poniendo su katana en el rostro del mayor-.¡Solo quieren salvarse!

-¡No estamos mintiendo!-grito Leo, haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse. Miro a su hermano de ojos cafés y le pidió con voz rota:-Donatello, mirame… por favor, hazme saber que no te has convertido en Daichi tan rápido, y que aun puedes recordarnos bien.

Daichi hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse firme ante ese par de miradas suplicantes. No quería romperse y decirles que lo sentía, que no recordaba nada. Por mas que intentaba buscar hasta lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos, no había nada que le sirviera realmente. Lo único que hizo fue permanecer en silencio.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis hermanos, tonta?!-grito Mikey, librándose de los ninjas que lo retenian.-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Karai se sorprendió mucho cuando vio el nunchaku del menor aproximándose a su rostro. Por suerte pudo esquivarlo. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso hasta ese momento. Con tantas ganas de golpearla y con tanto veneno en su voz. De cierta forma y hasta cierto punto, se sentía culpable.

Ahora sabia que sus actos si habían tenido consecuencias. Había lastimado a una familia entera mientras ella recibia la amistad de quienes les había arrebatado.

En un momento en el que Mikey se distrajo, ella aprovecho para golpearlo con el mango de su espada en la cabeza. No quedo inconsciente pero si estuvo desubicado por unos segundos.

-¡No los lastimes Karai!-suplico Daichi, interponiéndose entre sus dos hermanos.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto incrédula-.¿De que lado estas? ¿¡Enserio vas a defenderlos!?

El castaño no supo que responder en ese momento. Por un lado quería defender a Mikey pero por otro, sabia que Karai tenia que cumplir con una misión de su padre. Y el también. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quien debía proteger y a quien debía atacar?

-Por favor… vámonos y olvidemos todo esto.

-¡Apartate Daichi!-exigio ella, empujando a su puedo esperar a terminar con este par de idiotas.

Daichi sabia que no podía matarlos, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse de que le hicieran mas daño de lo necesario. Pensó en las heridas, en el dolor que Splinter tendria al ver que sus hijos no regresaba y luego que viera que una horda de ninjas invadía su casa. Simplemente… no podía dejar que eso pasara. Así que con un nudo en la garganta, saco una bomba de humo de su bolsillo y la hizo explotar en sus pies para que Leo y Mikey pudieran escapar.

-Corran…-susurro Daichi detrás de la cortina de humo morado.

Los dos lo miraron con miedo y decepción. No podían creer que su hermano ahora estuviera unido a su peor enemigo.

Les hubiera gustado llevárselo y luego prometer que volverían por Jiro pero sabían que eso seria prácticamente imposible. La lealtad de un ninja hacia su Clan era algo prácticamente imposible de comprar. Así que Leo y Mikey no tuvieron otra opción que correr.

Cuando el humo se disperso, ambos hermanos Oroku se sorprendieron al ver que Daichi seguía ahí pero los otros dos no.

-¡¿Dónde están?!-pregunto Karai a gritos-.¡¿Qué acaso los dejaste escapar?!

El no respondió, y se hacia como el que no escuchaba. No le importaba los gritos histéricos de su hermana que pronto se convirtieron en amenazas.

-No importa.-termino de decir ella, intentando no reventarle la cara de un golpe al tendrán que brindarle cuentas a Destructor.

O-O-O

Para su suerte, en ese momento, Destructor no se encontraba. Había salido a atender algunos asuntos, pero que regresaría en pocas horas. La kunoishi enserio pensaba que llegaría cuando ellos estuvieran ahí.

-Retírense a sus cuartos.-ordeno ella a sus quiero verlos hasta que llegue Destructor.

Daichi asintió y se fue caminando lentamente. Sin embargo, pudo notar que su hermano no lo acompañaba. Lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró en el mismo lugar. Parecia que ya no seguiría las reglas de su hermana, hasta que le diera una respuesta. Lo leía en sus ojos.

-Jiro…-susurro, como si se tratase de un , obedece a Karai…

Lo tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a guiarlo hasta su cuarto, donde decidió que ambos se quedarían.

O-O-O

Mientras Daichi miraba desde una ventana del cuarto, Jiro estaba tirado en la cama, intentando no pensar en nada. Absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, terminaba pensando en todo. En su hermana, en Leonardo, en Mikey… ¿Cómo la estarían pasando en ese momento? Seguramente los habían dejado traumados con tanta información dentro de tan poco tiempo. Quizás en ese momento estuvieran huyendo.

Esperaba que así fuera.

-Esperame aquí.-pidio el castaño a su hermano que arreglar unos asuntos.

-Si con asuntos te refieres a Karai, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que ni te le acerques.-dijo-Esta muy molesta con nosotros, en especial contigo.

-Lo se. Por eso quiero disculparme. No se en que estaba pensando defendiendo al enemigo. Por mi culpa huyeron. Soy…-limpio una lagrima que amenzaba con salir de su ojo y agrego:- soy una vergüenza para el clan...

El mayor no sabia que decirle en ese momento. De cierta forma, Daichi tenia razón. Se había convertido en un traidor ayudando al enemigo. Pero por supuesto que estaría dispuesto a dar la cara por el, como lo había hecho toda su vida.

Al no oir respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta y salió.

O-O-O

El cuarto de Karai estaba a lado del suyo, así que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para prepararse. Al abrir la puerta de caoba, no encontró a nadie en el dormitorio.

-¿Karai?

Su respuesta fue el silencio. Camino un poco mas por la habitación, en busca de una pista que le dijera que estaba escondiéndose de el. Sin embargo, no había ninguna. No estaba en el baño, ni en el techo, ni en el armario…

Cuando se iba a ir, resignado a no poder disculparse con su hermana, una luz cegó su ojo izquierdo. Cuando pudo recuperar la vista, vio que un punto dorado se encontraba en la mesa a lado de la cama. Y al verlo con mas claridad, noto que era un oxidado medallón sin cadena.

Rápidamente, lo tomo como si se tratase de un ladrón –técnicamente, era un ladrón.- y salió corriendo, sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Jiro! ¡Mira lo que me he encontrado!

El nombrado alzo su mirada al ver que su hermano menor le hablaba. No pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver lo que su hermano tenia en las manos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -No se. Pero estaba en el cuarto de Karai. Antes de que Jiro le dijera que se dejara de estupideces, accidentalmente Daichi abrió el medallón.

Cuando vieron la foto que tenia adentro, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. Cientos de recuerdos que no sabían que tenían, llegaron a su mente. Ahora lo recordaban todo. Sus verdaderos nombres, como habían llegado a Japón, como Destructor los haba adoptado gracias a Karai… Tambien recordaron su verdadera familia.

-Esto… no puede ser verdad…-murmuro mente nos tiene que estar engañando. Jiro estaba tan impactado que perdió el equilibro unos segundos y cayo de bruces contra una mesa de la habitación.

-¡Karai!-grito el mayor, levantándose y negando cualquier tipo de ayuda de parte de su hermano castaño.

De una patada, abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar a la humana, con mirada asesina. Daichi lo siguió, casi tan molesto como su hermano pero ocultándolo mejor. Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Destructor ya se encontraba ahí y Karai también.

-¡Exijimos una respuesta ahora mismo!-grito Jiro, entrando violentamente por la puerta.

-¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo!?-pregunto Destructor, igual de molesto. Volteo a mirar a su hija en busca de una respuesta, la cual ella, por supuesto que no tenia.

-Jiro, Daichi, dejen les explico…-intento decir la joven.

-¿Enserio Karai? ¿Sigues diciéndonos así?-le pregunto enojado-¿Nos hemos enterado de la verdad. Y queremos que nos respondas en ese mismo instante.-agrego, ahora dirigiéndose al adulto.

-¡Dinos la verdad!-Jiro tartamudeo un poco antes de gritar:-¡¿Splinter es nuestro padre, no es así?!

Destructor lanzo un suspiro de rabia al escuchar eso. Se puso de pie y miro sínicamente a la ventana antes de responder. Quizás estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Todo se quedo en completo silencio, que hasta las respiraciones se dejaron de escuchar.

Finalmente tomo el valor para acercarse a sus hijos amenazadoramente hasta quedar frente ellos.

-Así es.-respondió frí Yoshi es su verdadero padre.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Llévenselos!-ordeno el calabozo será el mejor lugar hasta que decida que hacer con ellos

Los ninjas no tardaron en obedecer las ordenes de su amo. Tomaron a ambos hermanos de sus brazos para llevarlos a su destino. A pesar de que ofrecían resistencia, ninguno de los dos se pudo liberar.

-¡Por favor, no!-suplicaba Daichi-.¡No nos dejes ahí!

Destructor tuvo el cinismo de el mismo acompañarlos al calabozo. Incluso el cerro la puerta con llave, bajo los gritos de ambos mutantes, llenos de desesperación y tristeza.

-Por favor…-pero no pudo continuar, pues ya estaba siendo consumido por las ganas de llorar.

-Ayudenos…-termino Jiro.

¿Como había sido capaz? ¿Cómo pudo mantener la mentira por todo ese tiempo? ¿Haria alguna especie de trampa para que le dijeran la ubicación de la guarida? No, eso no podía pasar. No con su familia ahí. Por favor, pensaba el mayor, quedate conmigo, pero deja que el se vaya. No lastimes a Leo, Mikey o Splinter. Te lo pido…

-Por tus hijos…

**Parece que ya se enteraron de la verdad. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Fue mas difícil de escribir esto de lo que parece. Incluso tuv que pausar las canciones y decirle a mi hermano que no hiciera ruido para poder concentrarme en los diálogos. Como dije, creo que perdí un poco la practica al estar tanto tiempo lejos de la PC per pronto me recuperare. **

**Ahora, contestemos sus reviews: **

**Bilbogirl:** Son adorables, cierto? :3 Intente hacer un momento fraternal entre ellos dos. Por suerte, soy experta en eso, sino, preguntale a mis otras historias XD Y si este cap se te hizo intenso, solo espera a los que están después de este. Besos desde el otro lado del mundo!

**Paola Brienfs de Son:** Gracias! Son hermanos, los hermanos se preocupan los unos por los otros. Aunque hayan estado lejos el uno del otro por 11 años… o hayan sido criados por su peor enemigo. ¡Pero aun así! Mikey ocupaba porras, que bueno que participaste XD Ya pasaron dos semanas y disfrute mi viaje, así que podremos vernos mas seguido ¿O leernos? Como sea, cuidate!

**marita:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Tarde o temprano tenían que caer ¿no? Si no, esto seria un fic de nunca acabar XD Con un padre como Destructor/Shredder, Daichi realmente no sabia como era el amor de un padre en realidad y pensaba que el que le daba su ¨padre¨ era suficiente. De hecho, ese es un punto que quiero explorar pronto. Espero que como hayan descubierto sus orígenes te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

**leolover313:** Bueno, no te preocupes que ya lo han hecho *es demasiado para su body y se desmaya* ¿Estas bien? Diablos, quizás eto también fue mucho para su pequeño body. Jaja, me mato de risa lo de gay XD. Lo imagine con el clip del gordo chino en el salón de clases.

Cof, cof, GAAY!

Jaja. Yo igual te mando un abrazo y te doy esos cinco ._.)/

**Recuerden dejarme su opinión en la caja de reviews como les pareció el cap de hoy. No olviden dar fav y follow si no lo han hecho, les mando un besaso y hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola amigos lectores de fics! Como están el día de hoy? Yo estoy muy bien, espero que ustedes también lo estén, aquí Joy con un nuevo capitulo para este fic.**

**Me llegaron muchos reviews diciendo que el cap anterior se parecía al de _La furia de Garra de Tigre _y les dire, que si, que me base en el episodio para hacerlo. Solo quería aclarar esa duda ;D Bueno, veo que muchas se quedaron con ganas de mas, así que aquí tienen:**

**O-O-O **

**_He muerto cada día esperando por ti._ **

**_Cariño no tengas miedo te he amado por_ _mil años_ **

**_Y te amaría por mil mas._**

** _Desde el principio creí que te encontraría,_ **

**_El tiempo a traido tu corazón hacia mi._ **

**_Te he amado por mil años_ **

**_Te amare por mil mas._ **

**_Christina Perri._**

** O-O-O**

Nadie había ido a ayudarlos. Ni una sola persona se había pasado para saber como estaban. Ni siquiera Karai. Así que Jiro, decidió tomar la justicia por su cuenta. Con un kunai que tenia en el cinturón, comenzó a intentar cortar el barrote. Lo hacia con mas intensidad cada vez y aunque le dolia la mano, no dejaba de hacerlo.

Tenían irse de ahí antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. En un principio pensó en irse con Karai también pero ella los había traicionado. ¡Que la cuelguen! A el no lo importaba ya.

-¿Por qué lo intentas?-pregunto Daichi, desde un rincó va a funcionar, los barrotes son mas fuertes que nosotros.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas.-dijo podemos rendirnos. ¿Escuchaste a pa… quiero decir, a Destructor? Quien sabe que hará con nosotros.

El de ojos cafés se quedo callado. No quería que alguno de los dos se metiera en problemas o algo así, solo por un intento fallido de escape. Como dijo su hermano, quien sabe que haría Destructor con ellos y seguro les iria peor si escapaban.

-De todas formas,-dijo finalmente-.¿Con quien iríamos si escapáramos? No tenemos a nadie, solo nos tenemos mutuamente.

-Podriamos ir a…-dejo el kunai unos segundos para pensar-. podríamos ir a escondernos en una tienda o algo así. Luego, buscaríamos un bote que nos lleve lo mas lejos de aquí y haríamos una nueva vida en otro continente si es necesario. ¿Qué piensas de España?

-Ese plan es estúpido, hasta para ti.-comento Daichi, algo enojado.

-Solo… solo intento ayudar hermano.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar por todo el lugar eran los sonidos del metal intentando ser cortado. Por mas increíble que parezca, ya tenia un tramo bastante grande cortado. Pero no era suficiente.

-¿Cómo sigues?-le pregunto a su hermano menor.

-¿De que?

-De… la noticia.

-Confundido. .. Enojado. Tengo miedo… y frio.

Jiro no contesto. O mas bien, no tuvo la oportunidad. El kunai se le termino resbalando de las manos haciendo una cortada justo en la palma de su mano.

-Demonios…-murmuro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el de ojos cafés.

-Me corte.-contesto el. Pero sonrió y dijo:-Aunque ya es suficiente.

Entonces, con el golpe de su puño, el barrote se rompió. Lo tomo antes de que se alejara mas de lo que debería, y lo puso entre otros dos barrotes. Se separaron, haciendo un especio lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pasaran. Asomo su cabeza para revisar que no vinera nadie, y se alivio al ver que así era.

Miro a su hermano menor, lo tomo de la muñeca y dijo:

-Ahora o nunca.

Ambos comenzaron a correr en busca de la salida e intentando que nadie los viera. Por suerte, no habia ninjas del Clan del Pie cuidándolos. Corrieron hasta que vieron que la luz salía de una puerta. En ese momento, Jiro no se fijo si había alguien, un gran error de su parte.

-¡Ustedes!-escucharon que alguien grito. Ambos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Karai. Tenia varios ninjas detrás de ella y parecía sumamente enojada.-¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡Atrapenlos!

-¡Corre!-ordeno Jiro a su hermano.

Ambos corrieron lo mas rápido que podían. Los ninjas venían pisándoles los talones junto con su hermana. Aunque mantenían una distancia considerable pero sabían que podían alcanzarlos en cualquier momento. No podían seguir toda la vida así. Tarde o temprano se cansarían, y Jiro o seria capaz de dejar a Daichi cuando ya no pudiera correr mas. Y sabia que por mas que le insistiera, su hermano haría lo mismo con el. Ya no sabia que hacer.

Por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que demonios tenia que hacer. Volteo a mirar a su hermana. Ya no parecía la misma que cuidaba de el apenas hacia diez años. Ahora, se veia fría. Las circunstancias la había hecho mala.

No tardarían, los atraparían y los llevarían con Destructor, seguro a torturarlos y que dijeran donde se escondían las tortugas y Splinter. Sus piernas comenzaron a frenarse, su garganta pedia agua a mas no poder y el polvo del viendo le caia en los ojos. Su mente le decía ¨Para¨ pero su corazón le ordenaba seguir. Miro a su hermano. Tambien parecía comenzar a cansarse.

Entonces fue cuando tomo una decisión. Era algo arriesgado pero valia la pena intentar. Si el no podía salvarse, al menos que Daichi lo hiciera. Pensó que podría pedirle ayuda a Splinter… solo tal vez.

-Daichi, cuando yo cuente a tres, vamos a saltar a otro edificio y nos vamos a esconder ¿entendiste?-pregunto.

-Si, entendí.-contesto.

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunto.

-Por supuesto que estoy listo, yo naci listo.

Fue ahí cuando Jiro se acerco a su hermano y comenzó a cargarlo como si se tratase de una princesa. Eso tomo a Daichi por sorpresa completamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Voy a empezar a contar.-anuncio Jiro, ignorando a su hermano.

-Alto, ¿acaso…

-Uno…

-¡No! ¡Por favor Jiro! No me dejes solo.-suplicaba el menor-.¡Nos vamos a quedar en este horrible lugar juntos! ¡No me voy a ir sin ti!

-Dos…

-¡Estúpido niño, agárrame! ¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir soltarme!-seguia gritando. Ser bueno no había funcionado, quizás se malo si.

-Carajo, dejame hacer algo por ti ¿quieres?-interrumpio el poder ayudarte.

Poco a poco sentía como su hermano se preparaba para lanzarlo. Como cada vez se acercaban mas a la próxima orilla del edificio. Daichi intentaba aferrársele de alguna forma pero no había ninguna.

-Por favor, no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

-¡Tres!

El de ojos verdes lanzo a su hermano menor hacia el siguiente edificio, mientras el se quedaba en el borde. Daichi no cayo de forma muy elegante a decir verdad. Se hizo varios raspones contra el suelo del lugar. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Volteo a mirar y vio como Jiro intentaba librarse de los ninjas que lo sujetaban de brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía percatarse de que el menor estaba en el otro lado del edificio. Con cautela, se escondió detrás de un tanque de agua mientras observaba la escena, con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde esta Daichi?-escucho que Karai le decía.

Jiro no contesto. La kunoishi volteo al edificio donde estaba el menor pero este se escondió justo a tiempo.

-Llévenselo.-les ordeno a los tengo que encontrar a otro…

Fue ahí, cuando el menor supo que tenia que salir corriendo y esconderse mejor, pero en ese momento. Corriendo con sus ultimas fuerzas, bajo por las escaleras contra incendios, hasta llegar al callejón. Volteo a mirar por todos lados, hasta que encontró un bote de basura. No lo pensó dos veces, y se metió. Ahí se quedo por varios minutos, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos llorosos. Y no solo porque ahí apestaba horrible.

Finalmente, cuando sintió que había pasado un tiempo considerable, abrió ligeramente la tapa del bote. No había nadie. Comenzó a salir, algo inseguro, pero no había nadie. Parecia que Karai se había rendido. Miro a la luna y por su posición, pudo saber que habia pasado casi un hora desde que se había escapado. Suspiro aliviado de haberse librado.

¨¿Ahora que?¨ fue lo único que pensó después de eso.

O-O-O

Camino sin destino alguno por los edificios. No sabia ya que hacer. Tenia que salvar a su hermano pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin ayuda? Era algo estúpido y arriesgado. Entonces, pensó en Leo y Mikey. No podía evitar seguir sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Seguro que en ese momento no estaban en la alcantarilla, habían escapado o algo así. Por un lado, era un alivio para ellos pero por el otro, era una desgracia para el.

¿Ahora con quien iria? Fue en se momento, cuando Daichi escucho el sonido de algo arrastrándose. Rápidamente, lo primero que hizo fue esconderse tras de algo, pero se dio cuenta, que no venia del edificio, sino de abajo. Con cautela, se asomo y vio como alguien intentaba tapar la puerta de un edificio con una tabla de madera. Luego, se ponía en cuatro patas y salía corriendo. Entonces, fue cuando Daichi se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Splinter.

-Así que no están en la alcantarilla…-susurro.

Cuando vio que se había alejado lo suficiente, bajo rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar. Tenia que verlos, enserio quería hacerlo. Intentando no hacer ruido, abrió la improvisada puerta. Todo estaba oscuro dentro de ahí, tenia miedo de terminar pisando a alguien. Por suerte, gracias al mutageno, tenia un sentido de la vista mas agudo y podía ver mejor en la obscuridad.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Leonardo. Dormia sobre una cobija varios metros separado de su hermano menor. Cuando se acerco mas vio que tenia las katanas a lado de el y ni siquiera se había quitado las protecciones para dormir mejor. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Daichi sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

El de ojos cafés se giro rápidamente y vio que alguien lo apuntaba con una linterna. Por un segundo pensó que era Karai pero cuando la luz dejo de apuntarlo directamente a los ojos, pudo notar que se trataba de Mikey.

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tardo unos segundos enterarse de que le hablaban a el. No se había terminado de acostumbrar al nombre de Donatello aun.

-Yo…-tartamudeo.

-¿Qué te paso en los brazos?-pregunto el menor preocupado.

-Me… cai.-contesto.

-Se ve grave. Ven, vamos a otro lado antes de que despertemos a Leo.

Ambos fueron al piso de arriba del edificio. Por su estructura, parecía una especie de hotel de clase baja o algo así.

-Aquí esta bien.-murmuro Mikey, sentándose al final del pasillo.

Tenia un pequeño portafolio en sus éntate, te voy a curar eso. Daichi obedeció. El pecoso saco una bolita de algodón y la remojo en algo de alcohol.

-Esto te va a doler un poco. es por tu bien.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, puso el algodón sobre las heridas de su hermano. Había sangre y tierra sobre ellas, se iban a infectar de no ser por Miguel Ángel. El de ojos cafés mio a su hermano menor. Parcia saber realmente que hacia. Pero, ¿Por qué lo ayudaba?

-¿Sabes como me entere de todo?

-¿Cómo?

-Escuche una vez que Leo y Splinter hablaban de eso. Al principio, pensé que había sido muy tonto al no darme cuenta.

Daichi sonrió un poco. Pero de inmediato, la sonrisa se borro.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto.

-¿Hacer que?

-Curarme. Yo los engañe, los quería traicionar y por mi culpa no están en su casa. No merezco ni el hola…

Mikey corto la venda con la que cubria la herida mas grave del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Es cierto… admito que estoy decepcionado…-dijo con una media sonrisa. Levanto la mirada, y ahora si sonrio diciendo:-Pero eres mi hermano. ¿Cómo no he de ayudarte? Además, estoy seguro que veniste por ayuda para ti y Rafa. ¿O me equivoco?

-El… no vino conmigo.-contesto bajando la quedo quedo con Destructor. Se podría decir que se sacrifico por mi…

-A veces, el mejor acto de amor que puede hacer uno es abandonar al otro.

Daichi asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque no necesitaban palabras para ser felices. Ambos se sentían bien de que el otro estuviera con el.

-¿Vas a quedarte a nuestro lado, verdad?-pregunto mucho espacio en la alcantarilla. Todavía tenemos tu cuarto sabes. Splinter no dejo que nadie tocara nada de ninguno de los cuartos, así que…

-No creo. No se si me ha perdonado…-confeso en voz baja.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?

-Irme…

-Yo me voy contigo.

Daichi abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. Su hermano enserio… ¿enserio quería irse con el?

-Ah no, eso no.-dijo el mayor, frunciendo el ceño-. No voy a permitir que abandones a Splinter y a Leo solo por mi. ¿Qué van a hacer sin ti?

-Yo tampoco dejare que te vayas solo a enfrentarte al mundo.-contesto Mikey, poniéndose de quiero demasiado como para que deje que hagas eso. Te voy a ayudar, quieras o no.

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? Solo vas a conseguir que te maten.

-Tengo entrenamiento ninja, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Tu bien sabes que pelear no es lo tuyo…-agrego en voz baja.

-Pero estoy listo, voy a vencer a todo al que nos intente dañar. Se que puedo ser un ninja débil, pero se que puedo contra el Clan del Pie luchar.

El mayor sonrió. Justo cuando iba a decir ¨De acuerdo¨ a la propuesta del menor, escucharon como alguien comenzaba a hacer ruido haya abajo.

-¿Mikey? ¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Dónde estas?

-Es Leo.-dijo Daichi.

-Shhh, no digas nada.-ordeno. Luego se alejo un poco y grito:-Estoy aquí Leo.

Comenzó a bajar las viejas escaleras, mientras Daichi lo seguía de lejos. Por suerte, se quedo mirando desde arriba, donde tenia una buena vista de todo lo que ocurria.

-¿Qué hacias arriba? Enserio me preocupaste, pensé que te habías ido.-decia Leonardo cuando vio a su hermano menor bajando.

-No solo… solo ocupaba estar conmigo, eso es todo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Con quien estabas?-pregunto el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

-No estaba con nadie.

-No intentes ocultarlo, escuche que estabas hablado con alguien.

Justo cuando sintió que Miguel Ángel iba a comenzar a decir todo, Daichi decidió que no iba a dejar qe alguien mas lo delatara. Se iba a delatar a el mismo.

-Dejalo Leo. Soy yo con quien estaba.

El mayor fijo su vista a las escaleras y se encontró con su hermano frente a el. Por unos segundos, parecía confundido sobre el porque estaba ahí.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?-pregunto apuntándole con la katana.

-¡No! Alto Leo, no lo lastimes.-intervino Mikey, poniéndose entre que es nuestro hermano. Además, esta asustado.

-¡Yo no estoy asustado!-reclamo.

En ese momento, la luz proveniente de la puerta, entro abruptamente a la habitación. Pero poco a poco, fue bloqueada por una sombra. Daichi comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras, para no ser visto.

-Niños, ¿Por qué no están dormidos? Se supone que-

Fue ahí, cuando Daichi no pudo evitar la curiosidad, y asomo la cabeza, para chocar con la mirada de su padre. Ambos se quedaron así unos momentos, antes de que el menor dijera:

-Solo… solo vine a ver a Mikey antes de irme. No quería molestarlos.

Splinter no contesto. Solo se acerco un poco mas a el.

-Yo ya se que usted es mi padre… pero se que hice mal al estar de lado de Destructor. Por eso… aceptare si usted ya no me quiere.

En ese punto, no había podido evitar llorar un poco. Splinter se le acerco mas, con la mirada llena de compasión. Verlo tan débil y solo, lo había sentirse horrible. Se agacho hasta quedar de su estatura, mirando esos ojos cafés cristalinos. Ya lo podía admirar mas. No podía creer que tanto había crecido. Y el no había estado ahí en lo mas mínimo.

-Donatello…-lo llamo, tomando su rostro en sus manos-. Me perdí tantos momentos de tu vida; jamás supe como aprendiste a leer, ni a escribir, ni pude verte crecer y meterte en problemas. Sin embargo, en esos once años que no te vi, nunca te deje de querer. Y aunque te fueras por mil años, de todas formas seguiría haciéndolo.

-Lo siento, lo siento enserio.-dijo el menor, abrazando a su padre con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-No te disculpes mas, no fue tu culpa.

¿Cómo se podía dejar de amar a tu propio hijo?

O-O-O

Ni siquiera la luz de la luna entraba ahí. Era como si enserio estuviera aislado de todo el mundo. Sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría Destructor para dar su veredicto y decidir que iba a hacer con el.

-Al menos, no va a sufir.-murmuro.

Fue en ese momento, cuando escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Por el sonido, pudo desifrar que se trataba de Destructor. Ni siquiera quería verle la cara. Se giro y coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas. Escucho como poco a poco, el hombre de armadura de acercaba a la puerta de la cárcel.

-Hijo mio, tienes que entender.-dijo, quitándose la parte del casco que cubria su lo que hice fue para protegerlos de la verdad a ti y tu hermano. Eran las piezas clave que tenia para formular el plan de venganza de tu clan, deberías estar feliz de que o logramos finalmente. ¿Me estas escuchando Jiro?

Escuchar su ¨nombre¨ en los labios de ese hombre, hicieron que todo su auto control se desvaneciera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así? Después de que finalmente el se diera cuenta de todo, seguía diciéndole por su nombre falso.

Estaba tan enojado con el, que podía gritarle todo en la cara, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Poco a poco, comenzó a levantarse de su lugar, listo para enfrentar a Destructor.

-Mi nombre… no… ¡Es Jiro!-grito, dando un fuerte golpe a los barrotes-.¡¿Qué no me pudiste al menos decir por mi nombre real?!

-¡Deja de armar tanto escándalo.-ordeno, severamente.

-¡No! ¡Esta esta es mi celda y yo voy a gritar si se asi lo quiero! ¡Quizás, solo por unos segundos, deberías cerrar la boca y escucharme! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tu…-trago el nudo que se había formado en la garganta y continuo:-tu sabias que ellos eran nuestra familia pero a ti no te importo y nos pusiste en su contra. Eres un monstruo.-finalizo, diciéndolo con toda la intensión de lastimar.-¡Agh!

Intento pasar la mano por los barrotes pero eran tan delgado que no lo logro, solo se hizo daño en los dedos.

-¡Un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo!-siguio gritando, conforme Destructor se iba alejando.

Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle, hasta que hicieron que terminara sobre ellas, en el frio piso del lugar. ¨Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿eh?¨ dijo una parte de el.

-Ahora me ignoras.-dijo el de ojos verdes a su padre, con la mirada gacha-.¿Que no recuerdas que yo… que yo era tu niño?-agrego con voz rota.

Eso ultimo fue suficiente para hacer que Destructor volteara. El mutante ya no se veia enojado, mas bien era… triste. No se quiso acercas ni un paso mas, por miedo de mostrar que estaba arrepentido de todo. De absolutamente todo. Pero su corazón de piedra evitaba decirlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste llegar de ahí, hasta aca? Me mentiste…-siguio preguntado. Levanto su mirada, para verlo mas claramente y agrego, regresando a sus gritos:-¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Los tres éramos tus pequeños hijos, que juraste amar! Ahora, ¿Cómo podre amar si ni siquiera se que es eso?-sonrió de forma algo maniática-.¿Sabes que es divertido? Que, cuando era mas pequeño, yo creía pensar que te quería... y aun no estoy tan seguro de que haya dejado de hacerlo.

Destructor ya no quiso escuchar mas y se fue, cerrando la puerta de los calabozos. A lado de esta, estaba Karai, con expresión compasiva ante su hermano menor.

-Ignóralo.-ordeno su que a primera hora de la mañana, tú y tu hermano tomen el jet hasta Japón y te encargaras de que el no regrese a Nueva York mientras este vivo. ¿Has entendido?

-Si padre…-murmuro, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El hombre se retiro mientras la joven kunoishi se quedaba de pie, mirando la puerta. Tenia tentación de abrirla, o no. Finalmente, se acerco y lo único que dijo fue:

-Recuerda que es tu celda… y puedes llorar si te has cansado de gritar.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy chicas. Se que me salió bastante largo pero, nah, me gusto como quedo. Y que flojera hacerlo mas corto. **

**¿Se esperaban eso? Quise hacerlo lo mejor posible, incluso le pedí su opinión a una amiga que me dijo que había salido decente así que no perdí tiempo y lo postee. **

**Ahora si, respondamos sus reviews: **

**bruneli12:** Jaja, bueno, ¡sorpresa! Lo he continuado, no te angusties. Te mando también un abrazo psicológico, y muchas gracias por tus palabras! Lady Oscura: Gracias, espero que este cap también te guste :3

**Bilbogirl:** Oh si amiga, ¡HOLY SHIT! Pedir prestado mujer, pedir prestado XD Seguire así! Besos desde México!

**leolover313:** Creo que aquí ya te va a dar un paro. Siento que también es mucho para tu bodycito. Me dio risa lo de cantar con pasión XD Demasiados, de hecho. *Lee la nueva ley* Perfecto, ire a hablarlo con Obama y Peña Nieto :D

*Dos horas después*

Leolover: ¿Y bien?

Yo: Nunca vayas a la Casa Blanca sin avisar. Obama tiene perritos y como muerden los condenados.

No te preocupes, ambas lo estamos :v Nos leemos pronto!

**Guest:** Bueno, no se cuanto tiempo llevas leyendo mis historias, pero siempre –o al menos la mayoría- son tristes XD La seguire!

**Marita:** Y a mi me gusta que te haya gustado :3 Aquí ya explique mas o menos como Mikey se entero de todo, espero que te haya aclarado alguna duda que hayas tenido. Me la pase muy bien en mis vacaciones. Espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado :D

**Paola Brienfs de Son:** Si, regrese! Yey! Espero que con este cap haya podido responderte unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo de Mikey ;D Bueno, Karai es lo mas parecido a un limón. Okno XD Como dijo Jiro/Rafa: ¨Las circunstancias la han hecho mala¨ O algo asi :v Nos leemos!

**Bueno eso es todo amigas, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden regalarme un review, que saben que me ayudan a seguir. Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no olvides pasarte mi perfil para leer las otras :D**

** Los quiero chicos, un besazo y hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo se, soy la peor, no tienen que recordármelo. Según yo, iba a poner esta cap hace una semana, antes de que se cumpliera un mes de no actualizar, pero noooo, me castigaron sin computador. Osea, ¡adios FF! Por suerte, ya estoy aquí de regreso :D Como sea, ahora los dejo con el cap de hoy. **

**Disfruten! **

**PD: Hoy no entre en tanta wawara XD**

_**O-O-O **_

_**Recuerdo las lagrimas cayendo por tu cara cuando dijiste ¨Nunca te dejare ir¨ **_

_**Cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz. **_

_**Recuerdo que dijiste ¨No me dejes aquí solo¨ **_

_**Pero todo eso esta muerto y se va esta noche. **_

_**Taylor Swift**_

_** O-O-O **_

Apenas despertó, sintió que los oídos se le habian tapado. Como si estuviera… en un avión. Apenas se percato de eso, se levanto de golpe. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de la triste y perturbadora realidad: estaba en el jet de Destructor.

Empezó a sentir con una de sus manos las tibias sabanas en las que se encontraba. Parecia estar en una cama pegable. En la ventana a lado de el se podían ver las nubes como algodones.

—No…—murmuro al ver aquel hermoso pero preocupante espectáculo.

—Si.—contesto alguien a lado de el.

Rafael se giro y vio a Karai sentada en uno de los asientos, haciendo alguna tontería en su celular. No lo miraba. Era como si no existiera.

—Destructor se volvió loco sabes.—siguió diciendo—.Mando a casi dos tercios de los ninjas a buscar a tu hermano.

Solo se refierio a Donatello como su hermano. No como el de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso todos esos años de amistad se habían ido por el caño tan rápido? ¨Como si me importara¨ pensó el, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana ¨Me mentiste.¨

—Luego te anestesio y te subio. No creo que recuerdes. Habias llorado como una niña y te habías quedo muy pero muy dormido.

Siguio ignorándola. Y ella a el. Karai regreso la vista a su celular y pasaron sin hablarse unos minutos. Entonces, el mutante de ojos claros se levanto y comenzó a romper todo lo que encontró a su paso. Incluso una valiosa laptop que estaba en una de las mesas despegables enfrente de los asientos no se salvo de la furia de Rafael. Y Karai seguía sin hacerle caso.

—¿Ya terminaste tu espectáculo?—pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

—Déjame en paz.—exigió, bufando lleno de ira—.Ni siquiera me voy a sentar en tus estúpidos asientos. No quiero nada del Clan del Pie, ¿me escuchaste?

Fue cuando sintió como alguien atrás de el, mirándolo con miedo. Se volteo y miro que era la chica azafata de la ultima vez que viajo a Nueva York; lo miraba asustada y confundida. Tenia una jarra de café en sus manos, lista para servirse.

—¡Largo!—grito, enojado.

La mujer estuvo a punto de soltar la jarra por el susto pero la atrapo y salió corriendo. Finalmente, Rafael no pudo evitar ceder ante el cansancio y sento sobre la cama pagable. No quería demostrarle que aun la necesitaba. Que seguía ocupando a su hermana. Había perdido a tres de su familia, dejándolos hasta el otro lado del mundo. No quería perder a alguien mas. Quizás si escapaba, aun podría…

—Ya casi llegamos a Japón. Estamos sobre Europa… Ni siquiera pienses en escapar…—le advirtió.

No. Ya es tarde.

O-O-O

_De nuevo. Esa noche una vez mas. _ _El no quería repetirla pero ahí estaba. Y de nuevo no había podido hacer nada. El brazo de quien llamaba padre hacia el movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el niño perdiera el equilibrio sobre el borde de las escaleras. _

_Y de nuevo grito. Y de nuevo lloro. Aunque esta vez, no se quedo parado mucho tiempo. _ _Gracias a su habilidad, pudo saltar el barandal y caer sin ninguna herida. Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su hermano, quien ya estaba en el suelo. No se movía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que respirara. _

_—¿Rafa?—le llamo, desde lo lejos. Pero el no se movio. Ni siquiera hizo algún sonido que le indicara que estuviera vivo—.¡Rafael, responde!—volvió a gritar._

_Finalmente, no pudo mas con la angustia y puso su cabeza sobre su regazo. Vio que tenia los ojos abiertos y sangre saliendo de su nuca. Abundante sangre. Apenas retiro su mano al sentir el liquido escurriéndole, se aterro realmente. _

_No… no podía estar muerto ¡no! Solo se había caído de las escaleras, no podía haber sido un golpe tan fuerte. Sin embargo, quizás si fue una altura considerable, y siendo tan pequeño… los huesos aun eran frágiles a esa edad. _ _A pesar de que el sabia que tenia quince, Rafael parecía de ocho. Justo como es noche. Era como una especie de viaje a sus recuerdos._

_—¡Hermano, hablame!—seguía gritando._

_Entonces, una risa siniestra se escucho por el lugar. Hacia eco en las paredes grises de la habitación, y un estremecimiento lo invadía. _

_—¿Lo ves ahora?—pregunto Destructor acercándose a su ¨hijo¨. El veneno que tenia por voz le caia en los hombros y bajaba como las gotas en un dia lluvioso—.¡Has matado a tu propio hermano! ¡Tu torpeza lo llevo a mentir, que termino es esto!_

_No es cierto, pensaba, no es cierto nada de eso. Por favor, párenlo._

_—¿Por qué no voltear cuando te hablo?-volvió a preguntar—.¿¡Que no ves que tu padre te esta hablando!?_

_—Tu… tu no eres mi padre.—susurraba, tapando sus oídos con tanta fuerza que pensó que sangrarían—.Solo eres un mentiroso… no soy un Oroku, soy un Hamato. Del Clan Hamato…_

_—Puede que tengas algo de razón.—contesto, tomandolo del capazaron y alejándolo de su hermano a la fuerza—.Puede que tu y yo no compartamos ningun lazo sanguíneo pero te eduque. Te crie como mi hijo. Compartimos los mismos ideales y la misma forma de educación. ¿No crees que somos muy parecidos?_

_—¡Jamas!—exclamo Donatello, intentando lanzar una patada al hombre de armadura—.¡Somos completamente distintos! ¡Y yo jamás seré como tu!_

_Para ese momento, Destructor ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia. Después de soltar un gruñido de frustración, lanzo al mutante tortuga fuertemente hacia un rincón del cuarto. Justo cuando hizo contacto con la pared, el lugar se volvió negro. Solo quedaban el y Destructor._

_—Escuchame tortuga, y esta vez escuchame bien. No importa que tanto corras, que tanto te ocultes, o cuantas veces cambies de nombre; siempre cargaras un poco del ser que fuiste contigo. ¡Siempre y para siempre!_

_Entonces, el hombre desapareció, dejándolo completamente solo. Una lagrima se derramo ligeramente por su mejilla, seguro de que nadie lo podía ver. Y no quería._

_—Lo… siento…—__ susurro._

_Justo cuando soltó otra lagrima, escucho como una arma era desvainada. El filo le rozaba el cuello, con toda la intensión de herirlo._ _Donatello permaneció quieto; sabia que un solo movimiento podría llevarlo a la muerte. Ni siquiera respiro durante esos segundos de angustia. Con cuidado, cuando sintió que el filo se alejaba, volteo a ver. Apenas lo hizo, deseo que no hubiera sido así._

_Era el, el mismo se estaba amenazando. Tenia una bandana gris sobre sus ojos completamente en blanco, junto con las vendas negras que llevo todo el tiempo hasta que fue a Nueva York. Y el arma con el que lo amenazaba era una pequeña katana que había aprendido a usar cuando era mas pequeño. Puso algo mas de atención y se pudo ver a través de los ojos como espejos del clon (¿era un clon, o era verdaderamente el?) Tenia la bandana morada, con un cinturón de cuero café pero ninguna arma. De todas formas, sintió como si ese fuera el aspecto que siempre debió tener. _

_—¡Vete!—le exigió al extraño—.¡Tu no eres real! ¡No me puedes hacer daño!_

_—Eso creiste de Destructor, y miralos ahora—contesto el clon con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Así de horrible se veia cuando sonreía con malas intenciones? _ _—Dime Donatello…—puso la katana enfrente de el, justo en medio de sus ojos cafés—.¿Que se siente ser la victima en este momento?_

O-O-O

Despertó bañada de sudor. Miro a todos lados frenéticamente para asegurarse de que no estaba en ese horrible lugar. No, estaba en casa. En la real. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había regresado con los Hamato. Por suerte, no hubo ningun problema con el Clan del Pie por todo ese rato.

Splinter solo había dejado que Leonardo y Miguel Ángel ir al día siguiente a buscar a Rafael, aunque dijeron que ya no había rastro ni de el, ni de Karai. Donatello sabia lo que eso significaba; Destructor se había llevado a ambos de regreso a Japón, lo que significaba que probablemente no volveria a verlos.

Desde ese día, la misma pesadilla lo asaltaba todas las noches. A veces tenia variaciones; a veces eran fusilados el y su hermana. A veces, el tenia ocho y no quince. A veces Mikey y Leo morían. Siempre había algo diferente, y era la primera pesadilla donde Destructor le decía eso. Quizás era cierto. Quizás el nunca podría ser el niño que su padre perdió hacia once años, porque su corazón y mente tendría un poco de veneno dentro. No importaba que tanto intentara cambiar por ellos, siempre seria Daichi en una parte de el.

Pensó que si su hermano hubiera estado ahí, hubiera dormido con el esa noche. Últimamente, todo lo que le pasaba, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si el estuviera ahí. Tambien le pasaba lo mismo con Karai. El la seguía queriendo mucho, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella lo hiciera también. Si, les había mentido y todo, pero los había protegido también. Aunque quizás, su forma de hacerlo no había sido la indicada, mas aun así la perdonaba.

Karai no tenia la culpa, mas bien la tenia Destructor. Los había usado para matar a su familia. ¡A su propia familia! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Aun si no lo supiera, se hubiera podido excusar en algo creible pero… lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

—Lo perdonaras.—le había asegurado su padre cuando le había confiado eso.

—¿Pero como?—pregunto, mientras el mayor se levantaba.

—Con tiempo lo perdona todo hijo mio, que no se te olvide.

Pero no, Splinter no tenia razón. Jamas podría perdonar a Destructor, ni por todo el oro del mundo. Y aunque dijera que lo había hecho, seria mentir descaradamente. Incluso, se podría decir que quería venganza. Venganza por todo: por mentirle, por maltratarlo, por engañarlo para matar a su familia, y sobre todo, por separarlo de la única persona que estaba seguro de querer.

Diablos. Quizás el y Destructor no fueran tan diferentes…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Parece que Rafa enserio se fue a Japón… pero no se preocupen, este no es el final. El fic debe tener al menos veinte episodios antes de terminarlo y poder iniciar con otro que tengo muchas ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo :D**

**Ahora, respondamos sus reviews:**

**I Love Kittens too:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero no haberte decepcionado por lo de Rafa (ahora si es Rafael, no Jiro) pero pronto habra un final feliz, te lo aseguro :D ¡Abrazos y cuidate!

**bruneli12:** Aw, jaja, que bueno que te haya parecido emotivo. Sabes que mi especialidad son las escenas emotivas en mis fics y relatos en general ;) Lo continue, y abrazos psicológicos para ti también!

**Paola Brienfs de Son:** Mejor tarde que nunca amiga, mejor tarde que nunca XD Gracias por tus palabras, a veces sentía que quedaban muy balndengues :S La conducta de Destructor si es algo confusa en el fic; yo creo que es como tu dices. Los quiere pero todos los sentimientos negativos lo corrompen… Mmmm, quizás luego profundice en eso, suena interesante. Pelusa fraternal everywhere :V Bueno, eso pensé yo en un principio pero como tenia otras escenas planeadas y no quedaría mucho si lo ponía de otra forma, así que por eso no paso. ¡Suerte en tus estudios! Algo tarde, pero neh.

**Marita:** Una lastima, pero creeme, lo compenzare con un final feliz todo lo que les hice pasar :D ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy tan desalmada como para no darles un final feliz? Bueno, podría pero ¡ese no es el caso! Igual fue mi escena preferida del cap, se me hizo muy linda y fácil de escribir. Casi sentía lo que ellos sentían. Aunque eso solo es mi prespectiva, claro. Siento decepcionarte pero no lograron salvarlo :( Aunque se volverán a ver, no te preocupes. Nos leemos y cuidate!

**Bilbogirl:** Bueno, ¡pues no lo hice! ¡Merezco un premio! *Bilbo le da con un palo por decir tantas tonterías* Fue muy lindo para mi escribir esa parte, creo que es de mis mejores escritos desde hace mucho tiempo :) No, pues que humilde soy no XD Besos desde México!

**Recuerden chicos, déjenme un review con su opinión del cap. Den fav y follow si les ha gustado, un besazo y hasta la próxima!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No se si se han dado cuenta pero yo sigo un patrón para actualizar mis historias. Hace cuenta que actualizo esta, luego ¨This is War¨ y luego ¨Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija¨ y así me voy. Pero como este fic esta a dos caps (literal) de su final, decidi terminar este antes de seguir actualizando los otros. ¿Por qué? Porque #Yolo. **

**Por esa razón, también hice el cap algo mas largo de lo que suelo, ya que tengo que ir atando todos los cabos sueltos. Como sea, espero que lo disfrunten chicas. Comencemos! **

**O-O-O**

**_Te tuve que usar para sentirme mas fuerte, _**

** _Pero eso ya no me importa ya._ **

**_Veo una torre hecha de mis errores,_ **

**_Y como se esta cayendo._**

** _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? __¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_**

**_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_ **

**_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_ **

**_Rebecca Sugar_ **

**O-O-O **

Los dos hermanos llegaron a la madrugada, y seguían sin hablarse. Ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de que el otro existía. Incluso Rafael le cerro la puerta del avión en la cara de Karai antes de bajar. Ella no pudo evitar verlo con fastidio cuando la volvió a abrir para salir.

Cuando estuvieron en la limosina para ir de vuelta a casa, Karai deseo que su hermano viera el refrigerador que había ordenado que volvieran a llenar (sin la soda de anis) y que tomara una o todas, igual que cuando estaban camino a Nueva York. Que bromeara, que se burlara de alguien, que se quejara… que dijera algo que hiciera que no se sintiera culpable. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, todo eso se lo daba porque se sentía culpable. Como si quisiera rellenar el hueco que sabia que había dentro de el de una forma u otra.

Finalmente, llegaron a su casa. Algunos soldados rápidamente salieron a ayudar a bajar algunas maletas que habían llevado a Nueva York. Uno de ellos, le abrió la puerta a Karai para luego ir con el mutante pero este ya había salido.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde diablos vas?—le pregunto ella viendo como se alejaba.

Sin embargo, la tortuga no respondió. La chica no tuvo otra opción que soltar la mochila que estaba bajando y seguir a su hermano.

—¡Ven acá en este instante!—ordeno mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. }

—¿Karai?—escucho que alguien la llamo. Seguro era Kasumi, pero la ignoro—.¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Jiro?

—¡Deja de llamarme así!—grito el quelonio pateando una mesa con un florero (sin flores) que estaba a su lado. Inevitablemente, el jarrón se rompió.

Karai abrió aun mas los ojos al ver como se rompió el florero, para luego mirar atrás de ella y encontrar a la niñera con las manos en la boca del asombro. Era obvio que ella ya sabia que se había enterado. Quizás se lo había dicho Destructor. Quizás simplemente sabia que así iba a reaccionar.

—Ay, Jiro…—murmuro viéndolo con comprensión—.Lo siento tanto…

—¡Ese florero costaba mas que tu propia vida!—siguió gritando.

—Karai, vamos, es solo un-

—¡Pues mira cuanto me importa!—contesto el, tomando uno de los cuadros que Destructor había hecho especialmente a mandar a hacer y rompiéndolo contra el piso.

—¡Vas a limpiar eso jovencito!—ordeno la kunoishi señalando los pedazos de vidrio que se habían esparcido por todo el lugar.

—¡No! ¡Me largo!

Karai comenzó a arder en furia ante la desobediencia de su hermano. Corrio antes de que se pudiera encerrar en su habitación y logro tomarlo de la muñeca. Se vio como Rafael intento mucho por soltarse de ella pero no lo intentaba lo suficiente. Era muy fuerte cuando estaba enojada, incluso mas que el.

—¡He dicho que limpies eso!

—¡Te odio!—grito con los ojos cristalinos—.¡Te odio como no tienes una idea!

Entonces la empujo lejos de el, y logro encerrarse en el cuarto. Karai no tardo en levantarse e intentar volver a abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano. Estaba con seguro.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta!—exigió golpeándola violentamente. Ya poco le importaba que todos los que estuvieran en el lugar se enterara de que los chicos se estuvieran peleando.

—¡Lárgate Karai!—escucho—.¡O si no, yo mismo saldré a partirte la cara!

Antes de contestar, escucho como su hermano se sorbio la nariz. Fue cuando decidió dejarlo en paz. Sentia lastima por el, pero no lo quería demostrar.

—Ay, ¿te vas a poner a llorar?—le pregunto burlándose—.¡Madura de una vez! ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Lo perdiste! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Y mientras vivas, nunca, pero nunca volverás a ver a ninguno de ellos!

Justo cuando iba a irse riéndose por debajo, sintió como alguien le impidió avanzar, tomandola del brazo. Volteo y se dio cuenta que era Rafael quien la tomaba.

—Dije… que… ¡te largaras!—grito dándole un fuerte golpe directo a la nariz de la chica. Fue tan fuerte como para poder dejarla en el suelo y aturdida.

La vista se le nublo ligeramente, pero no llego al punto de desmayarse. Sintió como algo liquido comenzaba a caerle. Sangre. Le salía sangre por la nariz.

—Nada mal como para… un estúpido ¿no?—le pregunto poniéndose enfrente de ella.

Admitia que estaba sorprendida. Su hermano… su hermano jamás la había golpeado así. Quizás en juego o cuando entrenaban pero nunca para herirla realmente. Y ahora estaba en el piso, con sangre escurriéndole por la nariz y Rafael odiándola.

—Yo… solo quiero irme a casa.—agrego el de ojos verdes, cerrándolos fuertemente para ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir si seguía pensando en eso. Los abrió de nuevo, y la miro con el ceño fruncido:—¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente que la persona a la que llamabas hermana, te separa de tu familia de la forma mas cruel de todas!

Espero hasta que la puerta del cuarto se cerrara y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Volteo a ver hacia abajo y noto que la mujer pelirroja y los ninjas la miraban con asombro bajo esas mascaras (o eso le parecía ver)

—Karai-chan ¿estas bien?—le pregunto la mujer cuando bajo completamente a la sala de abajo.

—Estoy bien Kasumi-san, enserio.—dijo sonriendo ligeramente para que se despreocupara un poco—.Solo traime un poco de hielo.

Ella asintió y corrió a la cocina. Entonces, Karai quito su sonrisa para voltear a mirar a los ninjas y gritarles:

—¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí como idiotas? ¡Hagan su trabajo!

A partir de este momento, este lugar esta a mi cargo ¿entendieron? Ninguno contesto pero eso si, comenzaron a correr hacia sus estaciones de vigilancia o hacer lo que fuera que solieran hacer para ganarse la vida en ese lugar. La chica lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y ordeno a uno de ellos que limpiara todo el desorden antes de irse había el dojo en el que solían entrenar

—Asombroso…—murmuro con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta—.Bienvenida a Japón Karai. Bienvenida a Japón…

O-O-O

Sentia la mirada de Kasumi hasta ahí. El plato le quemaba las manos pero no mas que la culpa que sentiría al saber que no podría hacer nada para que el abriera.

—Hey, tortuga.—lo llamo tocando la puerta—.Come. Ahora.

—¡No!—se escucho que grito—.¡No comeré nada que venga de ti!

Karai suspiro y volteo a ver a la mujer con resignación. Ya era el séptimo día que Rafael pasaba sin comer algo, por lo que habían comenzado a preocuparse. Rechazaba plato tras plato, y a pesar de que siempre le prometían que no tenia nada que pudiera afectar sus recuerdos (aunque era una gran mentira) seguía sin abrirles siquiera.

—Guarda esto en el refrigerador.—le pidió dándole el plato—.Me lo comeré luego. Y quitale las medicinas.

—No puedo creer que siga sin comer.—dijo ella—.Quizas, si somos mas amables…

—Nunca lograríamos que saliera de ahí. Solo sospecharía mas.—dijo Karai sentándose en la sala—.Es listo…

—¿Entonces que hacemos?—pregunto Kasumi—.Yo no pienso matarlo de hambre ahí dentro.

—No lo estas matando de hambre Kasumi.—la tranquilizo—.Tiene que estar comiendo algo a escondidas o algo así.

Eso ni ella se lo creía. Sabia que cuando Rafa se proponía algo, nada haría que cambiara de opinión, aunque se tratara de dejar de comer. Era como un huelga de hambre, o algo así.

—¿Y si intenta hablar con el? Como cuando eran hermanos y se llevaban bien…—sugirió la mujer, haciendo que Karai la mirara con una mirada asesina.

¿Hablar con el? Nunca se había planteado eso realmente. No porque no quisiera, sino porque sabia que no ibas a poder. Los dos podían perder el control y aquel pequeño cuarto se podría convertir en un gran ring de pelea por cualquier minima cosa. Ya había pasado algunas veces.

—No puedo…—murmuro.

—¿Por qué no? Ustedes siempre se han entendido muy bien y quizás-

—¡No puedo Kasumi, simplemente no puedo!—exploto ella, poniéndose de pie enseguida—.¡Me siento la peor persona del mundo con el solo pensar que podríamos volver a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado!

No se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar hasta que la mujer la rodeo con sus brazos y la volvió a sentar en el sillón.

—Le mentí, lo separe de su familia, intente que los matara y traicionara, ¿y ahora tengo que hablar con el? No puedo hacer algo así… Además, el me odia… toda la torre de errores y mentiras comenzaron a venirse abajo… y…

—¿Y piensas que jamás podría perdonarte?—completo Kasumi con suavidad.

—Si…—contesto—.Ni el… ni yo…

Trato de ocultar las lagrimas negras por el maquillaje con las manos pero aun temblaba y se escuchan los gemidos de dolor. La mujer no dejo de abrazarla en todo ese momento. Enserio, ella jamás podía perdonarse. Pudo haber solucionado eso en muchas, pero muchas oportunidades y poder contarles la verdad para ahorrarse todo ese momento pero ahora todo se había perdido.

—Entiendo que te sientas mal Karai…—murmuro la mujer pelirroja—.Pero es aun mas razón para hablar con el. Debes dejar todas las culpas atrás y pensar en un plan para que ambos sean felices. Aquí, o en Nueva York.

Entonces, el sonido de una puerta rechicnando se escucho. Karai y Kasumi voltearon a ver, y pudieron ver un par de ojos verdes viendo a lo lejos y luego desapareciendo tras el cedro casi de inmediato.

—Si…—contesto Karai sonriendo ligeramente—.Es tiempo…

O-O-O

Nunca la había escuchado llorar. Al menos no por el. Y aunque no podía ver su rostro desde la puerta, sabia que lo estaba haciendo por los sonidos y su voz entrecortada. Ahora entendía muchas cosas… pero seguía con la pregunta atorada en lo mas profundo de su pecho.

¿Por qué no fue antes? ¿Por qué no les dijo nada antes o hizo algo para evitar que el plan se llevara a cabo? Pensaba en todo eso cuando escucho que alguien subia las escaleras. Seguro que era Karai. Rápidamente corrió a sentarse en su cama y fingir que nada estaba pasando. Aunque seguro que lo habían visto.

—¿Rafael?—lo llamo ella desde atrás de la puerta. Por primera vez usaba su nombre, no ¨tortuga¨ o ¨tonto¨.

—¿Qué quieres?—sabia que era.

—Vamos a hablar. Sobre… ya sabes, esto.

—¿Por qué debería abrirte?

—Porque tengo comida y se que te estas muriendo de hambre.

Tenia razón, el hambre lo estaba acabando. No sabia cuando podía pasar un ser vivo sin comer pero seguro que no era mucho tiempo. Se levanto y quito el cerrojo a la puerta. Karai tardo unos segundos en abrir pero le dio el suficientemente tiempo como para poder regresar a su cama.

—Hola…

—¿Qué hay?

Ambos se quedaron callados por un tiempo. Karai cerro la puerta tras de ella y comenzó a acercarse a el. Poco a poco, se sento a sus espaldas.

—Toma… espero que te guste.

Le puso un plato en su regazo, con algo de ensalada y pollo. Sin importarle que hubiera un tenedor para hacer eso, comenzó a comer. No le importaba si lo drogaban o le hacían algo similar, solo sabia que quería comer.

—Sabes que solo quiero lo que creo que es mejor para ti.—dijo Karai en voz baja, como para que nadie mas que ellos se enteraran de eso—.Y pensé que traerte de regreso era lo mejor…

Rafael no contesto, solo la volteo a ver con discreción y siguió con un pedazo de lechuga en su boca.

—Se lo que esta bien o mal pero, ¿Cómo puedo segura?

Siguio ignorándola. Y siguió comiendo.

—Quizás debi ponerte primero mas. Tu lo hiciste muchas veces, pero yo ¿Cuántas? Estuve dispuesta a desobedecer a Destructor solo para que no me odiaran. ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a los que quiere?

De nuevo escucho un sollozo proveniente de ella. Odiaba ver a las personas llorar por algo, en especial si ese algo era el. Era como si le pusiera sal a la herida abierta que tenia.

—Toda mi vida, absolutamente toda, me enseñaron a como mentir, a como traicionar y realmente no se hacer otra cosa.—se siguió desahogándose—.Pero tu no. Tu sabes… hacer muchas otras cosas. Sabes como se siente que alguien te quiera de verdad, sabes como se siente que un día que te sientas triste, tu familia esta ahí para consolarte y hacerte feliz.

—Tu si sabes que se siente.—le contesto dejando el plato vacio en su regazo.

—No es cierto…

—Yo te quiero. Y apuesto a que Donnie también lo hace.—dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo—.Y quizás, solo quizás y muy a su manera, Destructor lo hace. Estoy seguro de que nos quiere a los tres, y el hace lo que piensa que es lo mejor para nosotros…

—Como yo. Soy como Destructor.—se lamento ella.

—No quise decir eso…—se excuso Rafa—.Queria decir que... aunque realmente nunca me podre recuperar del todo de todo esto, se que lo que hacias era para protegernos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?—pregunto ella ilusionada—.Quizas… no se, algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones del todo…

Rafael lo pensó un poco. Esa era su oportunidad para poder irse de regreso a Nueva York, teniendo a la adolescente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no se iba a ir sin ella.

—Podemos irnos a Nueva York si quieres.—segurio Karai poniéndose de pie—.Buscamos a Donatello, a Leonardo, a Miguel Ángel, a Splinter, a toda tu familia y les explicamos la situación. Podras esconderte con ellos hasta que Destructor muera. De todas formas, no le quedan muchos años…

El mutante rio ante tal comentario. Nunca pensó escucharla decir eso, tan grosero, tan peligroso. Tan cierto.

—¿Cómo llegaríamos hasta allá?—pregunto el—.Esta hasta el otro lado del mundo y todos los aviones están a nombre de Destructor. Si se entera de que nos vamos…

—No lo hará.—contesto la chica—.Tengo un plan. Empaca tus cosas hermano. Hoy en la noche llegaremos a Nueva York…

**Uuuu, espero haberlos dejado en suspenso chicos :D ¿Cuál será el plan de Karai? Bueno, de ella se pueden esperar muchas cosas… Contestemos sus reviews que recibo con mucho amorsh. Invito a quienes antes solían dejarme su opinión lo vuelvan a hacer, se los agradecería mucho :3 **

**Bilbogirl:** Aww, te preocupas por mi :3 Quizás fui un poquito dura pero, nah, me gusta serlo XD Bueno, no uso la misma táctica pero ya por ahí iban. Y debe estarlo! No sabes lo que tengo preparados para ellos al final! He estado pensándolo mucho y al final, me decidi por la forma mas cruel del mundo *se escucha risa malvada* Segui! Besos desde America!

**marita:** A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo! Gracias, siempre intento dar lo mejor :D Una lastima, pero al menos quedo bien ¿no? Fue para darle un poco mas de tropiezos para encontrar un final feliz, y espero haberlo manejado bien. Los corazones son fácil de corromper, y aunque se trate de Donatello. Quizás con el tiempo, como dijo Splinter. Pero al final, una porción (quizás muy pequeña) se quedara ahí… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios y criticas en la parte de abajo, no pierden mucho tiempo :D Fav y follow si te ha gustado, un besazo para todos y hasta pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**O-O-O**

**_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí,_**

**_Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa que se de de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego,_**

**_Si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final._**

**_Sin Bandera_**

**O-O-O**

Al final, decidió llevar sus katanas. Aunque el Clan del Pie no se había aparecido desde hacia varias semanas, no se quería arriesgarse. Tambien decidió que no se llevaría ni a Mikey ni a Donnie a su patrullaje, pues sabia que era peligroso. Realmente, no parecían demasiado emocionados por ir con el cuando les dijo, estaban jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza.

—Muy bien Leo, ve a caminar un poco.—dijo el pecoso mordiendo una rebana de pizza.

—Si Leo, te har- ¡Deja de andar de campero Miguel Ángel!—le grito Donnie, apretando aun mas los botones.

Leonardo no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso. Sin embargo, cuando no veia a ninguno de los ninjas, ni actividad en la guarida de Destructor, solo lo hacia temer algún mas que su hermano jamás volviera. Sabia que se lo había llevado a Japón (o al menos eso esperaba. Al menos estaría vivo allá… ¿verdad?) pero lo podía regresar a Nueva York para alguno de sus planes. Podria usarlo como carnada para atraerlos. O algo así. Siguio andando hasta la calle donde la guarida de su enemigo estaba.

Saco un par de binoculares que su hermano genio había hecho en su tiempo libre y al observar al interior de la iglesia, no vio nada o nadie. Soltó un suspiro y se sento en el borde del edificio, rendido completamente.

—Es oficial…—murmuro con la cara sobre sus manos, intentando ocultar algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de la impotencia que tenia—.¿Ahora como le dire sensei? Y a Mikey… Y a Donnie.

—Les daras buenas noticias.

De inmediato, Leonardo reconoció la voz y por instinto, se dio la media vuelta sacando la katana de su portador. Sabia quien era, no sabia que quería.

—¡No, alto!—pidió Karai cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Sin embargo, el no se apiado ni mucho menos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto enojado—.¡¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?!

Karai parecía asustada. Casi tanto como la vez que le habían encontrado la herida en la mejilla. Aun tenia un cicatriz cubierta con algo de maquillaje.

—Baja la katana.—pidió tranquila, pero con autoridad—.Por favor Leonardo…

—¿No ya has hecho demasiado daño?

—No quiero pelear… quiero hablar contigo…

El mutante bajo un poco la katana pero justo cuando ella parecía querer levantarse, la volvió a amenazar, obligándola a permanecer en el suelo.

—Esta bien, no bajes nadas.—dijo resignada—.Rafael me dijo que te cuidabas bien.—levanto la mirada con una ligera sonrisa y pregunto:—¿Es cierto que casi le partes la cara?

—En muchas ocasiones.—contesto.

—Me lo imaginaba…

Leonardo pudo ver algo de la ropa que tenia. Una blusa de tirantes color morada, jeans, y zapatos. No parecía portar algún arma con ella, ni tener la intensión de escapar. Pero uno nunca podía estar seguro con alguien con Karai.

—¿Qué quieres Karai? Y esta vez di la verdad.

—Tu hermano y yo estamos escondiéndonos de Destructor en unos edificios de por ahí. Escapamos de Japón en uno de los jets, y nadie nos vio. Aterrizamos en una zona vacia a las afueras y llegamos a una zona cerca del muelle.

Ahí fue cuando el líder bajo completamente la guardia. Un rayo de esperanza lo ilumino en ese momento; ¿su hermano en Nueva York? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Enserio?—pregunto ilusionado.

—Te lo juro.—dijo ella—.Nunca mentiría en algo como eso…

Leonardo dudó un poco pero al final, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Karai sonrió ante el gesto.

—Tenia pensado que nos podríamos ver en el muelle abandonado.—sugirió Karai al levantarse—.Es un lugar discreto y nadie los veria.

—Me parece buena idea.—contesto el—.Aunque debería decirle a…

—Si, traelos. A los tres. Creo que seria buena idea que se volvieran a ver. Ah, y... toma.—saco la cadena del cinturon y se lo tendio al mutante—.Creo que esto es suyo...

—Esta es la que tenia Donnie cuando era pequeño.—murmuro con nostalgia.—Lo di por perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso. Ninguno de los dos se sentía del todo comodo con el otro. Hace un par de meses se estaban intentando matar el uno al otro, ¿y ahora se estaban ayudando? Era extraño reencontrarse. ¨Me hubiera gustado reencontrarnos en otra situación¨ pensó Leonardo mirándola de reojo.

—¿Cómo esta?

La volteo a ver completamente.

—¿Quién?

—Dai… Donatello.—contesto, mordiéndose el labio al casi decir su anterior nombre—.¿Sigue enojado conmigo?

—Esta bien.—contesto—.Cuando llego si estaba algo afectado pero creo que le ha ido mejor.

—Me habría sentido culpable si no hubiera estado bien. Me alegra que este con su familia…

—A mi también me alegra…

—Bueno, me voy. Tengo que decirle a Rafael que aceptaron la propuesta.—se despidió ella.—_Sayonara._

—¡Espera!—pidió el corriendo unos metros detrás de ella. Karai volteo y arqueo una ceja—.Sabes… sabes que te puedes quedar con nosotros, claro, si tu quieres. Hay cosas… que tu también deberías saber sobre Destructor.

—Estaria loca si dijera que quisiera regresar con Destructor.—bromeo, antes de desaparecer por completo en la obscuridad de la noche.

Leo tomo su camino del lado contrario de la kunoishi. Sonreia a mas no poder al pensar que pronto, su familia volveria a estar completa, como siempre debió haber estado. Lastima que Destructor tuviera una vista excelente desde su guarida…

O-O-O

—¿A dónde vamos Leo?—pregunto Donnie.

—Es una sorpresa.—contesto el mayor mirando a su sensei, quien le sonrió ligeramente.

—Pues sea como sea, espero que la sorpresa valga la pena.—siguió diciendo Mikey—.Mis pies ya me duelen mucho de tanto caminar.

—Por supuesto que valdra la pena Miguel Ángel.—afirmo su padre—.Claro que la valdra.

Splinter ya sabia de que se trataba todo eso. Leonardo se lo había contado hacia una noche, cuando sus hermanos menores dormían, y aunque al principio estuvo algo incrédulo, termino muy emocionado. El mayor de los hermanos prefirió que fuera una sorpresa así que no les dijo nada después del ¨Tomen sus armas, que nos vamos a tomar aire.¨

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunto el de bandana morada mientras bajaba de una de las grandes cajas que había en el muelle—.Ni siquiera sabia que este lugar existía.

—Cada día aprendes nuevas cosas Donnie. Aquí esta la sorpresa que les tenia preparada.

—Pero si aquí no hay nada.—contesto el pecoso sentándose en el borde del muelle.

¨Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí.¨ pensó Leo mirando hacia todos lados para ver que no se estaban escondiendo o algo así. ¨Oh no… ¿se tratara de una trampa?¨

—Solo espera un segundo.—le dijo Splinter calmado.

Mikey soltó un ligero bufido de resignación y se recostó sobre el suelo del lugar. Donnie lo siguió. Tenia en libro de bolsillo que había sacado del cinturón y comenzó a leerlo. Leo se sento a lado de ellos también. Volteo a mirar a su hermano discretamente y no pudo evitar pensar: ¨¿Enserio estará bien?¨ El le decía eso, decía que ya se había hecho a la idea de que no volveria a ver a su hermano (no con esas palabras, aunque así lo había sentido así) pero ¿enserio? El nunca se podría hacer la idea de estar sin Mikey o sin el. Eran su familia.

—Hey, lancemos piedras al mar.—dijo el menor tomando una que se había encontrado a lado de el—.Como cuando éramos niños.

—Estoy leyendo.

—¡Sera divertido!—insistió—.¡Mira que lejos la lanzo!

En efecto, la piedra llego bastante lejos. Miguel Ángel volteo a ver a su hermano de bandana morada pero este solo miraba aburrido la pagina del al parecer, muy interesante libro.

—Que aburrido eres. Ni siquiera tiene dibujos.—observo mientras se volvia a sentar.

—Si tiene. De ranas con los órganos de fuera, pero ahí están.—contesto riéndose ligeramente por su chiste.

—¿Enserio? ¿Quién quiere ver ranas mostrando las tripas?—pregunto haciendo una mueca de asco—. Además de ti, claro.

Donnie volteo los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Siguio entretenido en su lectura. Mikey se encogió de hombros y se dedico a mirar las nubes grises acostado en el suelo.

—¿Ni una sola roca?—le pregunto Mikey, intentando poner sus ojos de cachorro.

—Ni una sola.—contesto de nuevo. El sonido de las hojas pasar era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Leonardo.—alguien lo llamo en susurro.

El mayor se volteo y vio que Splinter estaba entre unas cajas, como si estuviera viendo algo. Un par de ojos verdes se asomaron por detrás de el mutante rata, y no pudo evitar reconocerlos de inmediato. Tambian había otros atrás de el; almendrados con ligera sombra de ojos lila cubriéndolos pero ahí estaban. Justo como los recordaba.

—Hey, creo que llego la sorpresa.—anuncio poniéndose de pie.

—¿De que ha-

Cuando los vio, Donatello sintió como si hubiesen pasado años desde la ultima vez. Su hermana ahí estaba también, aunque realmente, no le causo tanta impresión como cuando vio a quien estaba a lado de ella. Tenia una capa con gorra que cubria gran parte de su cuerpo, seguro como protección para que nadie lo viera. Esperaba que hubiera servido.

—¡Rafa!—grito Donnie al verlo.

No pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo. Rafael le acepto el abrazo con tanta fuerza que sintió que se iba a quedar sin aire en cualquier momento pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

—¡No puedo creer que estes aquí!—exclamo separándose de el—.¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien, enserio. ¿Tu estas bien?

—Tambien… no podría estar mal con ellos.

Donnie levanto un poco la mirada y vio que Karai veia la escena sonriente. Pero apenas se percato que la había visto, esta dejo de sonreír.

—Gracias…—le dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara.

—¿Me dices a mi?—pregunto ella, confundida ligeramente.

Donnie se rio.

—Si, a ti. Gracias por ayudarlo a regresar. Y… gracias por estar aquí. Enserio te extrañaba también.

—Yo… yo también.

Donatello se separa completamente de su hermano mayor y ella no pudo evitar acercarse a el. Era como si aunque hubiera intentado romper cualquier lazo que tuviera con el, aunque cada parte de ella le hubiera gustado que volvieran a ser los hermanos que eran hacia apenas un par de años. Y finalmente lo podian volver a ser.

Rafa miro como ambos hermanos se acercaban y se fundían en un calido abrazo. Sonrió inevitablemente. Mikey fue el primero en ir con el. Lo abrazo con tanta intensidad como lo había hecho Donnie, tomandolo pro completo por sorpresa. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que ahí estaban ellos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

—Hola Rafa.—lo saludo Mikey sonriendo.

—¿Qué hay enano?—dijo el, intentando no ponerse sentimental al ver a su hermano pequeño de nuevo.

—Pensé que te habían hecho daño.—murmuro el menor soltando algunas lagrimas—.Y que nunca te volveria a ver…

—No llores…

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!—exclamo, llorando aun mas—.Estoy llorando de felicidad…

—Me alegro de que estes bien.—escucho que Leo dijo detrás de el. Volteo y miro que, si, ahí estaba.

—Yo también. ¿No le has roto la nariz a nadie, verdad?—pregunto en modo broma.

—No, aun no. Aunque mi puerta te sigue esperando.

—Oh Leo, ven acá.—dijo sonriendo y jalando hacia el abrazo de entre el menor y el. Los tres se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que calleron de rodillas.

Rafael levanto la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas al ver a su padre enfrente de el. El también sonreía al volver a verlo.

—Bienvenido hijo mio.—le dijo mientras el menor corria a abrazarlo.

Cuando se separaron, Donnie y Karai se acercaron a ellos. Luego le siguieron Leo y Mikey. Leonardo miro a su sensei insistentemente, esperando que reaccionara ante la aparición de Karai. Ya se había enterado; ya sabia que Karai también era su hija. Ella era la niña que Splinter creyó haber perdido en el incendio, pero en realidad ahí estaba. Frente a el.

¨Vamos sensei…¨ lo animo mentalmente.

—_Arigato Karai-chan—_fue lo único que dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia frente a ella.

—De nada...

—Sabes que te puedes quedar con nosotros.—dijo Mikey acercándose a la kunoishi—.Como forma de agradecimiento por todo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un rayo ilumino el cielo de la tarde-noche de aquel día, haciendo que una sombra apareciera detrás de ella. Ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer nada para evitar que la sombra tomara el hombre de la chica con su enorme mano y lanzándola hacia el agua.

—¡Traicionera!—escucharon que alguien grito.

—¡Karai!—gritaron dos de las tortugas.

—Ay no…—murmuro Mikey sacando sus nunchakus, aterrorizado.

La sombra comenzó a tomar forma ante sus ojos. Comenzó a volverse mas alta, llena de salientes de forma de picos y un casco en su cabeza. Destructor…

—¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí!?—pregunto Rafael al darse cuenta de el—.¡Dejanos solos!

Donatello no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de su padre. Aun le tenia miedo a Destructor, aun seguía pensando en todo lo que les había hecho pasar a los tres por casi toda su vida. No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos sin que se paralizara del terror.

—Menos mal que pude ver a Leonardo y a Karai desde la guarida, sino, no se que hubiera pasado.

La chica no tardo en volver a salir a la superficie. Realmente, no había ido muy lejos, algunos metros mas allá del muelle solamente. El poco maquillaje que tenia se le había corrido ligeramente, y la expresión furiosa que tenia al volver a ver a Destructor.

—Maldito…—murmuro la chica poniéndose de pie.

De la nada, un gran numero de robopies comenzaron a salir de entre las cajas de los muelles, haciendo que los cuatro hermanos sacaran sus armas de los cinturones y porta armas. Karai saco un tessen color dorado del cinturón que llevaba. Incluso Splinter saco una especie de katana de mango mas delgado que el de Leonardo, listo para atacar. Destructor hizo la señal para que atacaran. Los robopies se concentraron mas en Leo, Mikey y Splinter que en los otros dos.

Ellos, apenas iban a correr a ayudar a su familia, sintieron como algo los jalaba de sus caparazones.

—¡Ahora se iran conmigo a Japón! ¡Y esta vez me encargare de que nadie los encuentre!—les grito, mientras un pequeño avión comenzaba descender en el muelle, dejando una rampa para que los tres subieran.

—¡Leo, mira!—exclamo Mikey, siendo aplastado por un grupo de ninjas—.¡Se los esta llevando!

—¡No dejare que te los lleves!—exclamo el mayor, corriendo hacia el hombre de armadura.

Sin embargo, este fue mucho mas rápido que el. Lanzó a Rafael hacia dentro del avión, y ahora, con el brazo libre, tomo al de bandana azul el sobrante de la bandana y lo estrello contra la pared.

—¡No lo lastimes!—exclamo Donatello intentando patearlo—.¡No lastimes a mis hermanos!

Destructor lo ignoro olímpicamente. Con una de sus garras metalicas, comenzó a amenazar el cuello del mayor de los hermanos. Ninguno de los demás podía hacer algo realmente, los robopies los tenían completamente inmóviles.

—¡Leonardo!—grito Rafael, intentando correr para interponerse entre ambos.

Sin embargo, mas ninjas del Clan del Pie lo lograron agarrar de las piernas y brazos, como los demás miembros de la familia. Intento cerrar los ojos para no ver como la sangre de su hermano corria por el rostro del hombre. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Lo miro, y el le devolvió la mirada, como si se tratara de un juego de pelota. Las katanas estaban lejos de ambos, no podía hacer nada. Estaba asustado.

Entonces, en un acto de desesperación pura, rompió el brazo del robot casi como si fuera de papel, y tomando uno de las katanas intento romper el hierro que cubria la espalda de Destructor. Pesaba mas de lo que parecía y nunca había aprendido a usarla, aunque ¿Qué mas daba ahora? Si moria por clavársela accidentalmente, seria mejor que irse con Destructor.

—¡Alejate de el! No logro hacer nada. Solo una simple abolladura y que distrajera la atención de su hermano lo suficiente para que pudiera patearlo y correr a tomar la otra katana.

—¡Corre!—le grito Leonardo.

—¡No! ¡No vas a ninguna parte!—dijo el hombre tomandolo del caparazón de nuevo y lanzándolo hasta el fondo del avión—.¿A que esperas? ¡Pon a volar el avión!—le ordeno a un ninja.

Este corrió a la cabina y casi de inmediato, los motores comenzaron a crear el viento esperado. La altura cada vez se hacia mas alta conforme el tiempo pasaba. Cuando la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse, el de ojos verdes vio como un filo se aferraba al avión, haciéndolo ligeramente mas lento y frenando la puerta. Asomo la cabeza y vio como Mikey intentaba mantener el avión a una altura baja amarrándolo de alguna u otra forma a la tierra con un nunchaku.

—¡Mas rápido!—grito Destructor al ninja que estaba en la cabina.

—Es todo lo que se puede.—contesto algo nervioso. El hombre de armadura gruño.

—¡Apartate idiota!—le ordeno, dándole un golpe.

El ninja se cambio al asiento de a lado y dejo que su amo se sentara en el del piloto. La puerta se abrió completamente en ese momento. Los dos hermanos pudieron ver que los cuatro que aun seguían en el muelle, se habían logrado liberar de los ninjas y estaban ayudando a que el menor no soltara el arma.

—¡Creo que tendrán que saltar hijos!—les grito Splinter.

Ambos hermanos se miraron incrédulos. —¡¿Saltar?!—preguntaron incrédulos.

—¡Si! ¡Saltar!—afirmo Karai—.¡Ahora! ¡A menos que quieran irse!

—¡Yo los voy a atrapar!—siguió diciendo su padre—.¡No se harán daño!

Donatello miro a Rafael preocupado.

—¿Es seguro?

Asomo su cabeza aun mas; estaban a unos diez metros de altura, y parecía que cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba de altura. Las manos de Mikey comenzaron a ceder ante el cansancio y este hizo todo lo posible porque los nunchakus permanecieran en sus manos.

—¡Chicos, esta cosa no aguantara mucho!—grito el pecoso—.¡Tienen que saltar! ¡Ahora o nunca!

Tenia razón. Casi como si los segundos comenzaran a contar una cuenta regresiva para ellos dos, Rafa miro a su hermano y le dijo:

—A la cuenta de tres Donnie… uno…

Ambos pusieron un pie enfrente de otro.

—Dos…

Las manos de Leonardo soltaron el arma y el avión subió mas rápido. —

¡Tres!

Justo cuando ambos estaban en apunto de dar aquel salto, el avión tomo una velocidad mucho mas alta de lo acostumbrado, y ambos cayeron de espaldas hacia dentro del vehículo. La cadena de se rompió completamente y seis pares de ojos veian como se iban alejando de la tierra.

Gritaron algo, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo escuchar que era. Quizás era un grito de tristeza o de resignación.

Ambos se volvieron y vieron como el hombre de armadura se levantaba del asiento y comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, cual lobo a dos conejos que pensaba casar. Rafa miro hacia abajo. La altura aumentaba, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo. El muelle era cada vez mas pequeño y sus hermanos y padre comenzaban a volverse simples manchas difuminadas.

—¡Ahora,—escucharon que Destructor comenzó a gritar—nos iremos a un lugar donde nadie pueda ayudarlos a desafiarme!

—¡Salta Donnie!—grito el mayor lanzándolo desde el borde del avión.

Ninguno de los dos supo de donde había salido todo el valor como para lanzarse pero salió. Parecia que la caída nunca iba a terminar. De golpe, chorros de agua salada comenzó a meterse dentro de su boca.

Sentian como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua y su corazón de pánico, haciéndoles imposibles nadar. Finalmente, Donnie alcanzo la mano de su hermano mayor y ambos dejaron el pánico de lado, concentrándose en todo lo que acababan de hacer. "¿Qué se supone que fue eso?" pensó Donatello, algo enojado "Lanzarnos al vacio a eso de veinte metros… excelente idea para no rompernos la cara."

Entonces, sintió como el de ojos verdes jalo su brazo violentamente hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus hombros. Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar que le ocurria, Rafael señalo el agua que había debajo de el. Una enorme sombra comenzaba a girar alrededor de ellos. Iban tan rápido, que parecía que eran dos. Poco a poco, su vista se fue acostumbrando al agua y ¿Qué vio? Nada mas y nada menos que un tiburón. Dos tiburones mas bien.

De inmediato, se paralizo. Subio la mirada, pero no dejaba de ver el maldito avión sobre ellos, seguramente esperando a que salieran para meterles una bala en la cabeza y que definitivamente fueran comidos por tiburones. No sabia si podían confiar en que Destructor fuera a hacer eso pero con ese hombre jamás sabias que podía hacer en un momento de furia como ese. Pensó en subir a ver pero ¿Qué tal si enserio lo mataban? La sangre llamaría la atención y su hermano también moriría. Quizás si solo se quedaban quietos…

¿Ahora que harian?

O-O-O

—¿¡Que has hecho!?—le grito Karai tan fuerte que logro escucharla hasta con el motor encendido—.¡Me has quitado a mi familia de nuevo!

Desde ahí, parecía que Destructor no tenia ni una solo expresión realmente. No parecía triste, no parecía feliz… ni siquiera indiferente. ¿En que pensaba? ¿Por qué no hacia nada?

—¡Debemos ir por ellos!—exclamo Splinter corriendo hasta el borde del muelle—.¡No pueden estar bajo el agua mucho tiempo!

Sin embargo, Leo lo tomo del brazo justo cuando estaba dispuesto a nadar hasta ellos y rescatarlos. Como si supiera que iba a pasar, vieron como el hombre que hacia apenas unos segundos estaba viendo como los adolescentes se ahogaban poco a poco, ahora se lanzaba al agua por ellos. Parecia una bomba cayendo sobre la ciudad, llena de destrucción por dentro.

—¿Los va a matar por su cuenta?—le pregunto Miguel Ángel algo asustado—.¡Debemos evitarlo!—exclamo sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Splinter empujo ligeramente a su hijo mayor, para después correr y zambullirse en el agua. Los tres adolescentes corrieron para evitarlo pero ninguno alcanzo.

—Diablos, no puedo verlos.—dijo Karai tomando los binoculares que Leo le ofreció. Los puso sobre sus ojos avellana y sigio diciendo con una mueca de decepción:—Y sigue así aun con estas cosas.

—¿Crees que estas bien?—le pregunto Mikey. Al verlo, sintió una punzada en el corazón al no saber que responderle. —Es lo mas seguro.—contesto Leo pasándole el brazo por el cuello—.Recuerda que sensei es fuerte, seguro puede contra Destructor. "Pero… ¿debajo del agua? ¿Cuándo tiempo resistirán sin agua?" se pregunto Karai mentalmente. —Si… seguro que si.—murmuro el menor abrazando a su hermano. Leonardo miro a la chica y esta le pregunto moviendo los labios: "Es cierto lo que dices, ¿no?" El solo se encogió de hombros con expresión triste.

O-O-O

Rafael finalmente decidió hacer algo; le mostro los dientes al tiburón, intentando asustarlo. El tiburón mostro los suyos. Parecia sonreír diciendo "¿Esos son las cosas que tu llamas dientes, niño? ESTOS, son dientes."

El otro le seguía el juego de tortura. Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse mas a ellos. Se iba hacia abajo, luego hacia ellos, intentando confundirlos, para que no supieran cuando iba a atacar exactamente. Sentia la necesidad increíble de darle un patada y que se fueran corriendo como niñitas. Pero sabia que eso solo funcionaria para hacerlos enojar aun mas. Poco a poco, el mas cruel de ambos llevo su enorme boca hacia los pies de su hermano menor.

Lo saboreaba con la mirada fribola que se cargaba en las cuencas de los ojos, llenando de pánico a ambos. "¡Dejalo!" pensó Rafael nadando hacia el y dándole un puñetazo con el puño cerrado.

Algo le pasaba ese día, que cuando ocupaba que sus puños hicieran efecto al golpear, no lo hicieran y solo sirvieran para estropear las cosas aun mas. La mirada frívola se convirtió en una furiosa y ambos tiburones nadaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia ellos. Los dos hermanos se quedaron completamente quietos, intentando protegerse de los ataques mutuamente abrazándose. Justo cuando esperaban recibir la primera mordida en el tobillo, sintieron como un par de manos tomarlo de los hombros, y los empujaba hacia arriba, lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la mordida.

Todo pasaba rápido, sin darse ni un momento para que pudieran verlo con claridad; solo alcanzaron a notar un par de ojos. Uno completamente ciego e inyectado de sangre, el otro teñido de café. Ambos supieron a quien pertenecían.

El agua no tardo en tornarse carmesi. El charco comenzaba cada vez a hacerse mas grande conforme los segundos pasaban. Donatello no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al sentir la sangre de quien los crio, ahora disolviéndose en el agua, sin ningun valor. Nunca creyo que fuera a terminar así. Siempre pensó que de alguna u otra forma, dejaría de buscarlos y se dignaría a vivir solo el resto de sus días.

Jamas pensó que los llegara a querer tanto como para morir por ellos. Se podía ver la culpabilidad en los ojos de ambos al no haber podido corresponder a aquel extraño amor.

—Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar.—murmuro Rafael volteando para el horizonte—.Desearia quedarme ciego.

Sabia que dijera lo que dijera, la tristeza estaba ahí, intentando esconderse detrás del velo verde de aquellos ojos. Donatello no contesto nada, ni siquiera sonrió o algo así.

—¡Donatello, Rafael!—escucharon que alguien grito.

—¡Aquí estamos!—grito el mayor nadando hasta su padre lo mas rápido que pudo, seguido de su hermano.

El mutante rata sintió un gran alivio al verlos. Tomando una tabla que encontró a lado de el, casi tratándose de un milagro, las puso debajo de los brazos de sus hijos. Finalmente, ambos dejaron de nadar un rato.

—¿Están bien?—pregunto—.¿Les hicieron algo?

—No… estamos bien. Pero creo que Destructor no…—contesto Donnie mirando unos metros mas al fondo. Splinter entendió de inmediato a que se refería.

—Lo siento mucho hijos mios. Enserio.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que si no se iban de ahí, los tiburones no tardarían en ir por ellos como postre.

O-O-O

—¡Si! ¡Ahí están!

Leonardo tomo la mano de sus hermanos menores y los ayudo a subir. Mikey abrió muchos los ojos cuando vio que las piernas de Rafa y Donnie estaban escurriendo en agua con sangre, y bastante,

—¿Se lastimaron?—pregunto—.¿Que los mordió? Literalmente…

—Casi nos muerden dos tiburones.—contesto Rafa exprimiendo los sobrantes de su bandana—.Pero no paso nada.

—No sabia que había tiburones aquí.—comento la chica—.Tomen.—saco un pañuelo de su cinturón y se los ofreció.

Donnie lo tomo y comenzó a limpiarse. Se sentía horrible tener sangre por toda la parte inferior del cuerpo. Parecia sacado de una película _gore _o algo así.

—¿Y de quien es toda esa sangre?—pregunto Leo sacando otro pañuelo y dándoselo a su hermano de ojos claros.

—Destructor.—contesto apartando la mirada culpable.

Los seis guardaron silencio definitivo al escuchar eso. Karai volteo su mirada al mar; no se veia la sangre o algo así, pero en el aire se podía sentir que alguien acababa de morir. Era como el olor al pan en la panadería local, se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia. Splinter puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, en señal de comprensión. Sin embargo, esta no se veia triste ni mucho menos.

—Pero que egoísta.—dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Destructor era un egoísta.—repitió mirándolo fijamente—.Eso es lo que dije. Quiero decir… mira lo que hizo. Se lanzo desde un avión casi en pleno vuelo, solo para salvar las únicas dos cosas que estaba seguro de poder controlar. Eso hombre tiene dificultad en dejar ir las cosas…

—Si… tienes razón Karai.—le dijo Leo dando un paso adelante—.Me alegra que todo haya terminado.

Al darse cuenta de que los sus otros dos hermanos no hablaban, Miguel Ángel los abrazo y dijo:

—Que bueno que estén bien. Es lo único que importa. Después de todo, es una de las metas mas importantes de los ninjas: "Regresar vivo a casa" ¿O no sensei?

—Si, por supuesto que si.—afirmo el—.Eso es lo importante.

—Al menos su muerte no fue en vano…—murmuro Rafa, mirando el cielo y cruzado de brazos—.Algo me dice que realmente nos quería como sus hijos y no como premios. Y quizás… yo también. Un poco.

—Vamonos a casa.—pidió Donnie abrazando a su padre fuertemente—.Solo quiero irme…

El maestro miro a sus otros hijos y estos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta la alcantarilla, bajo la luz de la luna de Nueva York.

**Este es un cap mas largo de lo que acostumbro pero como me gusta terminar mis historias en numero par XD Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Fue algo complicado de escribir porque admito que no que fue nada fácil describir la caída del avión :P ¡Nunca me he tirado de un avión! ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber? **

**Mate a Destructor porque… bueno… ¡queria venganza! Jajaja! Pero la venganza no es buena niños, nunca la es (mentira, ¡venganza sin fin!) **

**Ahora si, contestemos sus lindos reviews:**

** I Love Kittens Too:** Nop, no tuvo ningun contratiempo como pudiste ver ;) Toda su vida fue obligada a mentir, eso debe ser horrible. Lo es, aunque no lo se por experiencia propia ni mucho menos, pero me imagino. Espero que te haya gustado este cap :D

**Bilbogirl:** Y como ya te dije en el PM, entiendo perfectamente amiga, te lo prometo. Bueno, tu sabes que quiero mucho a Karai (y si no sabias, ¡sorpresa!) como para hacerla mala. A mi siempre me gusto la idea de que si ella se uniera al Clan Hamato, seria buena amiga de Raph, supongo porque sus carácter se parece mucho al de ella. Son tal para cual XD Okno, para eso Raph tiene a Leo… ¿Qué dije? ¡Tuvo un final feliz! Besos desde México!

**Paola Brienfs de Son:** Yo también tengo muchos proyectos (gracias maestra de español) y me tienen super ocupada. Se supone que el jueves tengo que entragr una presentación de diapositivas pero como soy una de las que hacen todo a ultima hora, pues #Yolo. Creo Karai que me salió medio bipolar XD Al principio iba a ser mala (y también iba a morir como Destructor) pero ¡la quiero mucho como para hacerlo! Tambien la llegue a odiar en algunos caps mientras escribía. Pero al final lo importante es que uno se arrepienta, y de verdad. Al menos eso pienso yo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, al menos un poquito, el reencuentro! ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Guest:** Jeje, ¡gracias! Lo segui! Gracias por tu review!

**marita**: Que bueno que te guste ese detalle, también es de mis favoritos de escribir. ¡Es que ambos son muy similares en actitud! Jeje, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Shredder es alguien un poco… complicado de describir, pero supongo que en el fondo es buena persona y su corazón tiene capacidad de amar de verdad (muy, pero MUY en el fondo XD) Abrazos desde el norte!

**Ya es algo tarde aquí, así que me despido rápidamente: besos, abrazos, bendiciones, galletas y pasteles para todos, muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios y nos vemos en el epiologo! (Si, habrá epilogo) Espero tenerlo pronto!**

**Bye! **

**PD: No tengo ni la menor idea si hay tiburones en Nueva York, pero bueno...**


	20. Epilogo

_**O-O-O **_

_**Ya olvide como es sin ti mi vida, **_

_** Pareciera que estuviste siempre aquí. **_

_**Cuentame que haces cada día, no voy a dudar de lo que digas, **_

_**Estoy contigo y se que debía ser así. **_

_**Alegre voy, contigo estoy, **_

_**A tu lado el mundo es mejor, todo tiene mucho mas color. **_

_**La separación no es tan grande hoy, **_

_**Se que no. **_

_**Angie Vazquez**_

_** O-O-O**_

Como su familia hace once años, fue muy complicado para ellos recuperarse del todo. Incluso puede que aun no lo hayan hecho. No pudieron dormir mucho aquella noche. Ni la siguiente. Ni la que seguía después de esa.

Rafael aun puede recordar que su hermano menor no dejaba de llorar durante las noches. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, el estaba ahí con el. Lo tomaba de las muñecas mientras el menor decía:

—Soy como el…

—Seras idiota.—contestaba el quitándole la bandana completamente mojada y dejándola en la mesa de noche—.No te pareces en nada a el.

—Lo soy. Estoy loco igual que el. Algún día comenzare a tener lo síntomas, es cosa de crianza.

—Se que no lo permitiras. Ni yo tampoco. Eso seria mejor que si fueras un vampiro o una cucaracha gigante disfrazada, ahí si salgo corriendo.

Entonces, Donnie sonreía ligeramente pero seguía con lagrimas en la cara.

—Sabes que no puedes volverte como el. Simplemente porque no eres el; tu eres Donatello y que hayas… que hayamos sido criados por el, no significa nada… Se supone que eres listo, ¿Por qué no sabes eso? Uno no escoge a quienes lo crian. Recuerda que no importa lo que hayas pasado; tu sigues siendo tu.

—Yo sigo siendo yo. Yo sigo siendo yo…—no paraba de repetir cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Exacto. Ahora duérmete que mañana tenemos entrenamiento. Tu estas comodo porque ya tienes bandana pero yo todavía estoy esperando la mia. ¿Qué opinas de una color rojo?

—Me gusta la idea.

No solían recalcar mucho el tema mientras estaban todos, apenas si entre ellos. Karai tampoco hablaba mucho del asunto. Dormia detrás de unas cortinas y ya parecía que estaba acostumbrarse. No era su lujoso cuarto en la mansión del Pie pero siquiera era acogedor. Un tatami y un pequeño mueble de veinte centímetros de altura donde ponía algunos libros que iba juntando.

Incluso había entablado amistad con Abril y le había sugerido que empezara a ir a la escuela con ella.

—No lo se.—contesto cuando le sugirió—.¿Qué tal si no hago amigos ni nada?

—No es tan difícil.—aseguro con una sonrisa—.Solo se buena persona y no te enrolles con novios ajenos, así conseguiras buenos amigos.

Estaban arreglándoselas bastante bien. Y sabían que saldrían adelante como la familia que eran.

O-O-O

_29 de septiembre del 2013_

_Tres meses despues_

—¿Esta bien?—le pregunto Karai a su nueva amiga.

—Espera.—acomodo el moño del kimono para que estuviera derecho—.Ya. Estaba chueco.—dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Bien. ¿Y la flor se ve bien?—volvió a preguntar.

Abril se rio un poco.

—Si, te ves muy bien. Deja de preocuparte tanto por eso. Se como Rafa o co…

—No gracias, no quiero ser feo.—se burlo.

—¡Escuche eso!—grito el de ojos verdes desde la cocina.

—No me dejaste terminar. Decia que fueras como Rafa o como Mikey, que no se preocupan de cómo van a salir en la foto.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que uso un kimono así de bonito y quiero estar a su altura.—explico la chica japonesa.

—Miren, les dire como se ven.—dijo Leo metiéndose a la conversación y jalando a Mikey con el—."Amiiiga, ¿Cómo se ve este vestido?"—usaba una voz estúpidamente aguda, que rompería hasta el cristal mas grueso.

—"Amiiiga, se te ve di-vi-no"—contesto el pecoso siguiendo con el juego de su hermano mayor—.Asi lucen ustedes dos.—dijo señalándolas.

Luego, ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Solo están celosos.—dijo Karai empujándolos ligeramente.

—Y tu de mi.—comento Rafa saliendo de la cocina—.Gracias por dejarme desayunar solo, son los mejores.—agrego con sarcasmo.

—¡Termine!—exclamo Donnie saliendo de su laboratorio con la cámara en las manos—.¡La cámara esta lista damas y caballeros! Solo tenia que cambiar la lente.

Donatello había estado ahí metido desde hacia un par de días, intentando hacer un pequeño laboratorio donde podría "vivir como ermitaño haciendo cosas científicas" según sus hermanos. Ya estaba casi listo, tenia objetos de laboratorio, cuadernos para tomar notas y algunos diagramas colocados por las paredes. Cuando Splinter conto que la cámara que tenia guardada desde hacia varios años en el dojo se había descompuesto y no tomaba fotos como antes, fue el primero en ofrecerse para repararla. Decia que quería probar sus conocimientos en tecnología.

—¿Y sirve?—le pregunto su hermano de ojos verdes analizándola.

—Pero claro que si. La arregle yo.

—Por eso preguntaba.

Leo la tomo y justo cuando la iba a poner sobre el sobre el soporte, se dio cuenta de que no había soporte.

—¿Quién tiene el soporte para la cámara?—pregunto.

—Supongo que Splinter lo esta buscando en el dojo.—contesto Donnie.

—Justo aquí lo tengo.—dijo el mutante apareciendo casi de la nada a lado de la tortuga de bandana azul. En unos cuantos segundos, ya todo estaba montado.

—Rápido, tienen que acomodarse.—dijo Abril.

Los cinco hermanos corrieron hacia enfrente del pequeño cuerpo de agua que estaba debajo del dojo. Karai, al ser la mayor, se coloco en medio de todos. A su lado derecho, estaba Leonardo y al izquierdo Donatello. Luego, enfrente de ella se colocaron los dos hermanos faltantes.

Finalmente, el Clan Hamato estaba completo.

Fin


	21. Nota Final y Adelantos

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego el fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y agradezco a aquellos que lo siguieron hasta el final. Quizás el epilogo haya sido muy corto pero era solo para darle una feliz conclusión, sin mucho revuelo. Como yo siempre hago, les dire mis planes para futuros fics. No es muy esencial que lo lean así que si gustan saltarse esto, adelante, que será algo aburrido XD **

**Según mi lista de fics planeados (si, porque tengo una lista. No me juzguen) el siguiente seria llamado "Cuida lo que deseas" que seria una adaptación de la película producida por alguien que no conozco "Coroline" Formo parte de mi infancia y dije: "¿Qué tengo que perder?" Además de que he visto fanarts que han tenido la misma idea y cada vez me gustaba mas. Fue algo complicado escoger una tortuga protagonista, pero al final me decidi por Rafa. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta mucho escribir de el por alguna razón XD Seria un fic algo diferente de lo que suelo escribir no solo porque Casey saldrá mas que en mis otros escritos, sino porque es algo casi nuevo escribir terror. No es algo a lo que este muy acostumbrada, pero dare todo de mi para mejorar :D **

**Ya tengo escritos dos capitulo que esperan ser editados, por lo que el estreno seria a eso del 2 de noviembre, pero no prometo nada, quizás sea antes o quizás después, dependiendo de que tan ocupada este. Si están interesados, podrían dejarme su opinión en un review, o incluso una sugerencia de cómo mejorar mis escenas de terror en un PM o algo así. No creo que sea muy complicado y espero que para las escenas finales ya sean mucho mejores que las primeras ;) **

**Eso era todo lo que les quería decir. Ahora contestemos sus reviews: **

**littlebonnie:** Jeje, gracias por tus halagos, enserio los aprecio :3 Bueno, ese día me levante y dije: "¿Por qué no matar a Destructor?" así que me puse mis botas de albañil de dos kilos y viaje a Nueva York para dispararle al muy maldito. Nah, no puedo hacer eso, soy pobre. Pero sabia que no se lo esperarían, así que por eso lo puse. En lo personas, pienso que Destructor puede ser mas que solo odio, venganza y rencor, y que hubiera sido un personaje con mucho potencial ¡si Nick lo hubiese permitido vivir mas tiempo! ¡Matar personajes es MI trabajo, hijo de fruta!... Ok, me exalte un poco, jeje. Espero que no te haya hecho llorar amiga :D Gracias por tu review!

**marita76:** ¡Si! ¡Pienso darte un infarto! MUAJAJAJA. Nah, no te creas. Yo pienso que si los escritores no hubieran sido tan crueles con nosotros los tortufans, Destructor hubiera podido ser bueno durante el final de temporada. ¿Lo has visto? Solo esta en ingles pero con las imágenes se puede decir casi todo. Cuidate mucho! PD: Yo siempre he querido ir a Puebla :D

**Y con esto me despido por ahora, nos vemos en noviembre. Bye!**


End file.
